La strada più lunga
by Brittana-Fanfiction-Den
Summary: Versione originale: Taking the Long Way di Lingering Lilies. Adattamento italiano a cura del Brittana Fanfiction Den. Trama: Il viaggio di Santana verso l'accettazione di sè attraverso l'amore, la perdita, gli amici, la carriera e la famiglia. La storia inizia durante l'episodio "La nostra canzone" per poi distaccarsi dagli eventi successivi della serie.
1. Capitolo 1: Respira

**La Strada Più Lunga**

**(Taking The Long Way)**

Una Fanfiction su Glee di Lingering Lilies

Versione originale: /s/6884526/1/Taking_The_Long_Way

Adattamento italiano: **Brittana Fanfiction Den**

Traduzione a cura di **Evey-H**

Revisione a cura di **eli**, **the old phib**

* * *

**Nota dell'autrice**

La storia racconta il viaggio di Santana verso l'accettazione di sé attraverso l'amore, la perdita, gli amici, la carriera e la famiglia. Vengono introdotti alcuni nuovi personaggi, compreso un nuovo interesse amoroso. Contiene avvenimenti di Glee a partire dall'episodio "_La nostra canzone_" (il sedicesimo della seconda stagione). La storia inizia con le coppie SamTana ed il triangolo Brittana / Bartie e prosegue da lì.

Il rating è M (vietato ai minori di 18 anni) a causa del linguaggio e dei contenuti sessuali espliciti che sono frequenti ma sempre legati alla trama e allo sviluppo dei personaggi.

Né l'autrice né il team di traduzione possiedono alcun diritto su Glee o sui suoi personaggi. I personaggi inventati sono frutto del lavoro dell'autrice e quindi sono di sua proprietà intellettuale (molti lettori sostengono che non sono affatto male, quindi date loro una possibilità!)

Il titolo originale è tratto dalla canzone "_The Long Way Around_" delle Dixie Chicks.

* * *

**Capitolo 1: Respira**

Titolo ispirato alla canzone: "Breathe" di Anna Nalick

Anno: **2022**

* * *

Santana stava stringendo il volante del suo SUV così forte che le sue nocche ormai erano diventate bianche. Si attaccò al clacson. Il traffico era completamente fermo e la donna seduta sul sedile del passeggero stava sudando e respirava affannosamente. Anche a Santana sembrava di star reagendo allo stesso modo, quantomeno dentro di sè. Regolò al massimo l'aria condizionata, anche se era solamente marzo. _E se non arrivassimo in tempo? E se qualcosa andasse storto?_

_Respira_, pensò. _Ricordati di respirare_.

"Santana, c'è un'altra strada per arrivarci?" le fu chiesto poco dopo mentre lei stava pensando esattamente la stessa cosa. "Ci sarà un modo per aggirare questo casino."

Santana si mise a riflettere. Poi finalmente si ricordò. In effetti _c'era _un'altra strada. Se solo fosse tornata indietro per un paio di chilometri, avrebbe potuto imboccare una strada panoramica attraverso la collina e oltre la riserva, che le avrebbe portate esattamente sul perimetro della città verso la quale erano dirette. Di sicuro su quella strada non ci sarebbe stato traffico.

"Sì, in realtà c'è. Però è un po' più lunga. Va bene lo stesso?" chiese.

"A volte la strada più lunga è la migliore."

Pur essendo in preda al panico, Santana riuscì a sorridere. Quindi sterzò bruscamente il volante, fece una inversione a U non consentita e poi si avviò a gran velocità lungo la direzione opposta. Fu allora che prese la mano dell'altra donna e la strinse forte.

_Sì_, sorrise fra sé e sé, _A volte la strada più lunga è la migliore._


	2. Capitolo 2: Eterna Ottimista

**Nota dell'autrice: I primi capitoli sono molto corti, ma abbiate pazienza! Diventeranno più lunghi e dettagliati mano a mano che si svilupperà l'esperienza di Santana.**

**Nota del team: Lasciate un segno del vostro passaggio regalandoci una review :) Anche solo per dirci CIAO!**

* * *

**Capitolo Due: Eterna Ottimista**

Anno: **2011**

* * *

Se c'era una cosa che Santana Lopez sapeva con assoluta certezza, era di essere disperatamente, perdutamente innamorata di Brittany Susan Pierce. In realtà lo era sempre stata, fin dalla prima volta che i loro sguardi si erano incrociati durante gli allenamenti delle cheerleaders un paio d'anni prima. Nel suo mondo era tutto incerto, tranne Brittany.

Motivo per cui Santana si fece prendere completamente alla sprovvista quando Brittany scelse Artie invece che lei. Si sentì come se una violenta burrasca si fosse abbattuta sulle fronde di un albero, strappandone via foglie e germogli fino a non lasciare altro che rami fragili e nodosi. A Santana sembrò di essere rimasta completamente nuda.

"Mi metterei subito con te se non fosse per Artie," le aveva appena detto Brittany.

Quel genere di consolazione l'aveva ferita ancor più del rifiuto stesso. Quando Santana si ritirò dietro la sua solita facciata da stronza, alzando di nuovo le sue barriere e chiudendo fuori tutto il resto, Brittany si avvicinò per abbracciarla cercando di impedirglielo.

"Mi dispiace …" la supplicò Brittany.

"Non toccarmi!" sbottò Santana fra le lacrime prima che Brittany potesse fornirle una consolazione ancor più dolorosa. Poi spinse via le sue braccia protese e si affrettò lungo il corridoio, con le spalle rigide ed evitando tutti gli sguardi. _Nessuno _poteva vederla piangere. Nemmeno Brittany.

Corse a rifugiarsi sul campo da gioco, sollevata nel vedere che non c'erano Cheerios nei paraggi, ma solo alcuni scheletrici membri della squadra di atletica che passeggiavano intorno alla pista. Così andò a sedersi in alto sulle gradinate, stringendosi le ginocchia mentre si dondolava avanti e indietro. Si sentiva come se qualcuno le avesse afferrato lo stomaco con una mano e gliel'avesse strappato fuori dalla gola.

Brittany aveva scelto Artie invece che lei.

Normalmente di solito Santana si arrabbiava sempre quando le cose non andavano a modo suo. Questa volta però non era arrabbiata. Non si trattava di collera. Le sembrava piuttosto di annegare.

"Santana?" cinguettò un'allegra voce maschile. Così si voltò e vide Blaine, nella sua uniforme della Dalton, che saliva i gradini nella sua direzione. "Ehi!" la salutò.

Santana si prese un momento per ricomporsi. Aveva la guardia abbassata e, con un raro gesto di gentilezza, accennò un debole sorriso. I suoi occhi erano lucidi. "Ciao…" riuscì a rispondergli in qualche modo.

Blaine si sedette al suo fianco. "Che ci fai qui tutta sola?" le chiese. Era gioviale come al solito.

"Potrei chiederti la stessa cosa," lo schernì lei, con più veleno di quanto intendesse. D'altronde non funzionava sempre così con lei?

Blaine ridacchiò. "Kurt è venuto a vedere se il signor Schue è ancora nei paraggi. Andiamo con Mike e Tina al film festival Indie in città. Tu vuoi venire?"

"Negativo." Rispose Santana. Considerava pretenziosi i film indipendenti. Per non parlare del fatto che un film festival Indie suonava decisamente un po' troppo gay.

"Come preferisci. Ehi, c'è qualcosa che ti turba?." chiese lui dandole un colpetto con la spalla.

"Niente. E' solo che le persone fanno _schifo_, sai?" rispose tenendo gli occhi fissi sul campo.

"Forse ogni tanto," commentò lui scrollando le spalle. "Chi è che ti ha buttato giù questa volta?"

Santana ignorò la domanda. Evidentemente i suoi neuroni dovevano essersi inceppati, perché aveva appena iniziato a condividere i suoi pensieri con un comprensivo Blaine Anderson. "Perché le persone si innamorano? Cioè, è praticamente la cosa più stupida del mondo. Finiscono tutti per soffrire." Sentì che il suo labbro inferiore stava iniziando a tremare, così fece un respiro profondo, chiuse gli occhi e serrò la mandibola. "Credo che staremmo meglio da soli."

Blaine le mise la mano sul braccio. La osservò attentamente, quindi le diede una piccola stretta e allontanò la mano.

"A volte l'amore funziona. Non sono un esperto, ma sono certo che le cose non accadano senza motivo. A volte dobbiamo solo attraversare dei brutti momenti per raggiungerne di meravigliosi. Ho dovuto abbandonare la mia vecchia scuola perché le cose si erano messe male. Ed ora sono alla Dalton dove sono accettato e celebrato per quello che sono. Adesso la vita potrà sembrarti uno schifo, ma un giorno credo che ti guarderai indietro e capirai che le cose dovevano andare esattamente così."

Santana lo sbeffeggiò, "_Dio_, il tuo ottimismo è fastidioso. Ma non ti stanchi mai?"

Blaine rise di nuovo. "No, non credo." Poi udirono un clacson provenire dal parcheggio, che informò Blaine che era il momento di alzarsi e aggiustare la sua uniforme.

"Questo è Kurt. Però, ehi, se vuoi parlarne puoi chiamarmi quando vuoi."

"Grazie…" rispose Santana. Il suo tono indicava chiaramente che sarebbe stato più probabile che Sue si fosse unita ai Corpi di Pace. Mentre Blaine scendeva dalla gradinata, lei sospirò e si mise a osservare le persone lungo la pista. Stavano correndo in cerchio senza avere alcuna meta. Allora perché correvano?


	3. Capitolo 3: Niente più Bocca da Trota

**N.d.A.: Ancora una volta, i primi capitoli sono molto corti, ma abbiate pazienza! Diventeranno più lunghi e dettagliati mano a mano che si svilupperà l'esperienza di Santana.**

* * *

**Capitolo 3: Niente più Bocca da Trota**

Marzo 2011, Episodio "_La nostra canzone_"

* * *

"Santana, non è stato _per niente _gentile da parte tua!" sbottò Sam.

Le prove del Glee club erano appena finite e Sam l'aveva trascinata per il braccio nel parcheggio ormai deserto.

Santana si divincolò dalla sua presa e si avviò a grandi passi nella direzione opposta, poi si voltò e lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

"_Chissenefrega_ Sam," gli rispose a tono, "era solamente una canzone per il Glee club ed era anche maledettamente _sexy_. Non far finta che non ti abbia lusingato."

"Non lo sono affatto, era una canzone terribile!" insistette Sam. "E non erano complimenti, mi stavi solo prendendo in giro! So che mi consideri stupido come Brittany, ma riesco a capire quando vengo insultato!"

"_Non _dare della stupida a Brittany, testa di cazzo!" gli gridò in faccia Santana. Ci furono dieci secondi di silenzio glaciale, durante quali le sue parole riecheggiarono fra le pareti della scuola.

"E' finita, Santana," borbottò lui. Quindi seguirono altri dieci secondi di totale silenzio.

Santana sbuffò. "Nessuno rompe con _me_, Sam," lo schernì incrociando le braccia davanti al petto.

Sam scrollò le spalle. "Allora io sono nessuno."  
Poi si avviò dentro all'edificio con i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi, sbattendosi le porte alle spalle.

Santana alzò gli occhi al cielo esasperata ed entrò in auto. Grazie a _Dio_ mancavano solo pochi mesi all'estate.


	4. Capitolo 4: Confusa

**Capitolo 4: Confusa**

Fine Marzo 2011, dopo "_La nostra canzone_" Da questo punto in poi la storia si discosta dal canon.

* * *

La luce che brillava al buio sul display del telefono mentre Santana scorreva la rubrica contatti era quasi accecante. Finalmente trovò il numero che stava cercando e avvicinò il telefono all'orecchio.

"Ehi, Puckerman, sono io. Senti, più tardi vado al Gray e pensavo che potremmo berci qualcosa e rimetterci in pari sul sedile posteriore della tua auto. Paghi tu. A che ora mi passi a prendere?"

Questo tipo di approccio con Puck aveva funzionato almeno un centinaio di volte. I due avevano un accordo e la sconvolgeva il fatto che ultimamente lui l'avesse sempre rifiutata per via di quel rinoceronte bianco di Lauren Zizes.

"Santana, ti ho già detto che non esiste. Sono fedele alla mia donna adesso. Ficcatelo in testa e trovati un altro imbecille che ti offra da bere e ti scarrozzi in giro."

Non era stato più duro di quanto non fosse stata lei in passato, eppure Santana ci rimase male. Riagganciò senza nemmeno replicare. Si mise in macchina e guidò in direzione del bar.

È risaputo che una diciassettenne possa tranquillamente entrare in un bar ed essere servita se è abbastanza carina ed ha le tette abbastanza grandi. Grazie all'operazione chirurgica dell'estate precedente, Santana non aveva mai avuto problemi ad entrare in _qualsiasi _locale. Aveva anche una carta d'identità falsa, ma raramente le veniva chiesto di mostrarla. Così entrò tranquillamente nel bar, si mise a sedere su uno sgabello e guardò la barista: Kate. Kate si voltò e le sorrise con sguardo complice per poi mettersi a preparare il cocktail preferito di Santana: panna, granatina, vodka e due ciliegie serviti in un bicchiere da martini. Era sbarazzino, fruttato e sexy da morire da tenere fra le sue mani fresche di manicure. Dopo aver finito il drink, prese una ciliegia alla volta e l'avvolse con le labbra, staccando il picciolo languidamente. Se Puck fosse stato lì a quella vista avrebbe sicuramente sbavato, eppure non era da nessuna parte.

Santana fece cenno a Kate di servirle un altro drink, alzando due dita per segnalarle di farlo doppio. Kate annuì e qualche istante dopo sistemò un secondo bicchiere da martini su un tovagliolo pulito davanti a Santana. Santana le sorrise per ringraziarla, bevve qualche sorso poi ed estrasse il suo telefono. Scorse fra i contatti… A, B… passando velocemente oltre il nome di Brittany, per poi arrivare alla lettera F. Finn. Finn! Anche lui come Puck avrebbe di certo sbavato vedendola mangiare le ciliegie del suo drink. Certo, il loro incontro sessuale era stato tremendo e lui non era esattamente un gran ballerino, tuttavia ballare con lui sarebbe stato sicuramente più divertente che starsene seduta da sola su uno sgabello. Così lo chiamò, facendogli una proposta simile a quella che aveva fatto a Puck.

"Santana," sbuffò Finn, "i tuoi giochetti non mi interessano. Non mi va di attraversare la città per andare in un bar dove _sai _che non mi faranno entrare solo per guardarti mentre ti ubriachi ed essere costretto a portarti a casa." Click.

_Beh_, questo escludeva Finn. Puck si era già chiamato fuori. Sam era fuori discussione. Matt si era trasferito. Bevve l'ultimo sorso del suo drink e sospirò.

"Senti, è una serata fiacca quindi io me ne vado," biascicò Kate, "Ma se vuoi un altro giro puoi chiedere alla ragazza nuova, Elinor. Le dirò cosa bevi mentre esco."

Santana annuì e diede un'occhiata in fondo al bancone dove notò una ragazza che le dava le spalle. L'uomo con cui stava parlando stava bevendo una Stella Artois ed era chiaramente affascinato dalla barista che lo stava servendo. I suoi capelli erano lunghi e le arrivavano quasi alla vita. Erano di colore castano ramato con dei colpi di sole ed erano vaporosi, davano l'impressione di essere costantemente gonfiati dal vento e abbracciavano le sue curve mentre si muoveva. Poi sentì l'uomo ridere, il genere di risata che si fa quando si cerca di flirtare troppo insistentemente. Visto il patetico tentativo, Santana si lasciò scappare una smorfia. Elinor strofinò uno straccio sul bancone di fianco a lui, poi si voltò e si avviò verso Santana. Era _meravigliosa_.

Aveva la carnagione chiara e le sue guance avevano una leggera sfumatura rosa, come se il vento che le gonfiava i capelli le avesse colorato anche le guance. Le sue ciglia scure incorniciavano un paio di occhi nocciola chiaro e la sua bocca, anche a riposo, sembrava sorridente. Santana non poté fare a meno di lasciar cadere lo sguardo sulla sua scollatura: pronunciata ma non volgare. La sua maglietta nera con scollo a V le cadeva perfettamente lungo i fianchi e sopra di essa indossava il grembiule da barista legato appena sotto la vita. Mentre camminava verso di lei Santana afferrò una delle ciliegie dal suo bicchiere vuoto e se la infilò in bocca.

"Te ne verso un altro?" le chiese Elinor. La sua voce era dolce come il sapore del frutto che Santana aveva in bocca.

Lei annuì mentre staccava il picciolo della ciliegia. Elinor si voltò facendo ondeggiare i capelli dietro di lei. Poi prese ad armeggiare con alcune bottiglie ed uno shaker ed in men che non si dica Santana si trovò davanti un altro drink. "Complimenti," la elogiò. "Non male per una barista alle prime armi."

"Sarò alle prime armi qui, ma non è la prima volta che faccio la barista," rispose Elinor sollevando un sopracciglio. Poi si appoggiò al bancone. "A seconda degli stati ci sono diversi limiti di età. In Illinois si può iniziare a 18 anni ed è quando ho iniziato io. Mi mantengo al college lavorando come barista."

"Che college frequenti?" le chiese Santana, sorpresa che una ragazza che faceva la barista a Lima avesse così a cuore la propria educazione.

"Sto ad Evanston, Illinois," rispose Elinor con naturalezza. A Santana andò di traverso il suo drink. "Vai alla Northwestern?" farfugliò. Non solo la nuova barista andava al college, ma andava ad un _ottimo _college.

"Come fai a conoscerlo?" le sorrise l'altra, cominciando ad asciugare un bicchiere.

"I miei genitori si sono incontrati lì," le spiegò Santana. Poi bevve un altro sorso. "Allora che cavolo ci fai a Lima?"

"Mio nonno è morto alcuni mesi fa, quindi ho sospeso gli studi per un semestre per fare compagnia a mia nonna ed aiutarla a riorganizzare la casa prima di laurearmi. Stare qui è… rilassante."

"Noioso, vuoi dire," ribatté Santana con una smorfia.

Elinor le sorrise mentre riponeva il bicchiere e ne prese un altro. "Forse un po'," ammise. "Ma è una pausa piacevole. Preparo drink, gioco a carte con la mia Nana, faccio passeggiate per riflettere… ci sono modi peggiori per passare il tempo."

Santana pensò che non poteva davvero esserci una vita peggiore di quella che aveva appena descritto. Beh, probabilmente in realtà forse sì: la sua. Al momento non è che se la cavasse molto meglio. Eppure Elinor non sembrava molto turbata dalla situazione in cui si trovava. Quindi si allontanò per pulire il bancone qualche metro più in là.

Santana bevve un sorso del drink che le aveva versato. Poi sollevò un sopracciglio: c'era qualcosa di diverso, ma non in senso negativo. "Wow, cosa c'è qui dentro?" domandò sgranando gli occhi.

"Ti piace?" sorrise Elinor sollevando le sopracciglia. Santana annuì con decisione ed il sorriso di Elinor si allargò ulteriormente. "Liquore all'arancia ed un goccio di rum."

"E' buonissimo." Notò Santana bevendone un altro sorso abbondante. Poi un altro.

Dopo pochi minuti Santana aveva vuotato il bicchiere e si sentiva piuttosto alticcia.

"Hai fatto presto. Giornata dura?" le domandò Elinor.

"Mese duro. La… persona che mi piace non ricambia i miei sentimenti. Inoltre passiamo praticamente tutto il tempo insieme, quindi è uno _schifo_," spiegò sbattendo il bicchiere sul tavolo. Appena si rese conto di quanto aveva appena detto si ordinò di smettere immediatamente di parlare. Il viso di Elinor si ammorbidì se possibile ancora di più. "Ehi," le sussurrò.

Santana continuò a fissare il suo bicchiere.

"Ehi," ripeté Elinor. Santana sollevò gli occhi per guardarla. "Non sarà sempre così, okay? Magari ora è uno schifo ma ti assicuro che fra un paio di mesi starai molto meglio. Ragazzo o ragazza che sia non ti renderà infelice per sempre."

Il viso di Santana avvampò di imbarazzo e fu costretta a guardare altrove.

_Ragazzo o ragazza_.

Doveva ricomporsi. "Torno subito," borbottò. Scese dallo sgabello e fece per avviarsi verso il bagno. Barcollò leggermente sui suoi tacchi e si rese conto di essere più ubriaca di quanto pensasse. Elinor notò la sua instabilità e le chiese, "Tutto okay, McKinley?"

"Mi chiamo Santana," rispose lei imbronciata mentre ritrovava l'equilibrio.

"Lo so," ripose Elinor facendo un sorrisetto.

L'espressione di Santana si fece ancor più accigliata e inclinò la testa di lato. Elinor non aggiunse altro e continuò a pulire il bancone, lanciandole solo un'occhiata fugace.

Santana capì in quel momento che Elinor non era stupida. Sapeva perfettamente che Santana era minorenne.

Quando ritornò dal bagno c'era già un nuovo drink ad aspettarla sul bancone. "Ma non ho chiesto…" cominciò.

"Dimmi cosa ne pensi di quello," le suggerì Elinor da dietro al bancone.

Santana aggrottò le sopracciglia. Quello non era il suo drink. Si vedeva benissimo che non c'era la granatina e che sopra c'era una spolverata di qualcosa. Tuttavia ne bevve un sorso. Poi un altro. Ed un altro.

"Che cosa c'è dentro?" chiese mostrandosi compiaciuta. "Panna, liquore al cioccolato, Tequila, Schnapps alla menta ed una spolverata di cacao."

"Sa di Natale," commentò Santana. Poi si prese metaforicamente a calci per aver detto una cosa così patetica.

Elinor si mise a ridere raggiungendo il bancone per servire l'unica altra persona rimasta nel bar. Fu allora che Santana si sentì davvero in imbarazzo non appena si accorse di essere lì da un bel po'. C'erano solo lei, Elinor ed un tizio che aveva appena raccontato di aver lasciato il college a causa di un infortunio e che non poteva più giocare a hockey. Elinor si avvicinò a Santana presentandole il conto. Lei le passò la carta di credito di suo padre, l'altra si recò alla cassa, stampò lo scontrino e glielo porse. Santana si infilò la ricevuta nella tasca posteriore.

"Come pensi di andare a casa, McKinley?" Giusto. Mh. Beh, di solito guidava Puck. Finn ha detto di no. Non poteva chiamare Quinn, no, neanche morta. Non poteva chiamare nemmeno Brittany ovviamente. Avrebbe potuto chiamare il signor Schue come gli aveva promesso di fare in caso di "sbronza improvvisa", ma era una prospettiva davvero poco allettante. Poi finalmente le venne un'idea.

"La mia… credo… credo che chiamerò la mia amica Holly."

E così fece.


	5. Capitolo 5: Jolly Holliday

**Capitolo 5: Jolly Holliday**

* * *

"Buongiorno, Raggio di sole!" canticchiò Holly spalancando gli scuri della sua sala da pranzo.

Santana rotolò verso i cuscini del divano per coprirsi gli occhi, emettendo un grugnito.

"No..." si lamentò, riferendosi a tutta quanta la sua attuale situazione.

"Senti, Chica, puoi startene sdraiata lì tutto il giorno a sentirti uno schifo, ma prima o poi dovrai affrontare la situazione. C'è un piatto di pancakes in cucina, quindi ti consiglio di approfittarne in fretta. Perché i dolci caldi vanno via come il pane a casa Holliday, esattamente come _tutto _il resto."

Santana sollevò la testa dai cuscini facendo una smorfia. Appoggiò i piedi per terra e con estrema lentezza si alzò a sedere. La sua testa pulsava come un tamburo e aveva i crampi alle gambe.

"L'aspirina la trovi qui," la informò Holly dalla cucina.

Santana si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso la cucina, sentendosi più uno zombie che un essere umano. I capelli le penzolavano davanti al viso mentre si guardava intorno. Un bicchiere d'acqua, un flacone di aspirine, ed un piatto di bacon e pancake la stavano aspettando sul piccolo tavolo giallo all'interno della pittoresca cucina di Holly. Così si mise a sedere e si spostò i capelli dagli occhi. Poi prese un'aspirina.

"I miei genitori..." mugugnò Santana.

"Sanno dove sei. Stavamo lavorando su una canzone per il Glee e si è fatto tardi, così sei rimasta qui."

"Grazie."

"Quindi va davvero così male, eh?" le chiese Holly.

"Già, credo che al Gray abbiano smesso di annacquare i cocktail..." si lamentò Santana.

"No, intendevo Brittany."

Il cuore di Santana prese a battere forte e rimase un momento in silenzio.

"Non ne voglio parlare," borbottò Santana.

"Oh, certo che non vuoi."

Santana prese qualche morso di pancake, aspettando che Holly continuasse con la predica. Ma i silenzi con Holly erano sempre pesanti, così cedette.

"Vuole rimanere con Artie. E' uno schifo, cazzo. Non so cosa sia peggio... che mi piaccia una _ragazza_, o il fatto che non ricambi. E' un gran casino. Come fa ad essere così facile per Brittany essere a proprio agio con chiunque le piaccia, quando per me è una cosa assolutamente impossibile?"

Holly inclinò il capo e fece schioccare la lingua con compassione. "Oh, tesoro, credo che la _maggior_ _parte _delle persone si sentirebbero come te adesso. Ma Brittany è diversa. Possiede un'innocenza assoluta e questo la difende da molte cose."

Ci fu un altro momento di silenzio. Il labbro di Santana cominciò a tremare ed una lacrima le scese lungo la guancia. "E' proprio una delle cose che amo di più di lei," rispose sforzandosi di non scoppiare a piangere, poi mise giù la forchetta e nascose il viso fra le mani. Le sue spalle iniziarono a tremare, così Holly si alzò e si chinò di fianco alla sua sedia per abbracciarla mentre piangeva.

"Lo so, bambolina. E' dura."

Santana singhiozzò per un po' mentre Holly l'abbracciava. Non le piaceva che qualcuno la vedesse piangere, ma era troppo stanca e la sua testa pulsava troppo forte per preoccuparsene. Infine, si liberò il viso dalle mani e Holly la lasciò andare, restando chinata su di lei, appoggiata allo schienale della sedia di Santana.

"Forse la cosa migliore per te adesso è tenerti occupata e cercare di non pensare a lei. Trova qualcosa per distrarti. Magari un nuovo hobby ti aiuterà a vedere le cose con più chiarezza."

"Forse," piagnucolò Santana con gli occhi fissi sul suo piatto. Holly ritornò sulla sua sedia e finirono di fare colazione chiacchierando del Glee club e prendendo in giro la collezione di gilet del signor Schue.

Santana poi portò il suo piatto al lavandino per ripulirlo. Mentre l'acqua lavava via le briciole si sentì un po' più leggera. "Grazie signorina Holliday. Le sono molto grata per il passaggio."

"Quando vuoi, belle guanciotte. Adesso ti accompagno alla tua auto, così puoi andare a casa e ritornartene a letto."


	6. Capitolo 6: Chiamami

**Capitolo 6: Chiamami**

Titolo e **colonna sonora **ispirati a "Call Me" dei Blondie. Magari mettetela in sottofondo su YouTube durante la lettura!

NDA: Abbiate pazienza, dopo questo inizieranno i capitoli lunghi!

* * *

Un venerdì mattina presto, aprile 2011

* * *

Santana incespicò nella sua stanza alle prime luci dell'alba. Pescò i jeans che stava cercando in mezzo ad alla pila di vestiti sul pavimento, e se li infilò. Mentre scandagliava la sua camera alla ricerca di una maglietta pulita, infilò le mani nelle tasche posteriori. La sua mano sinistra sfiorò un pezzo di carta. Lo estrasse e vide che si trattava dello scontrino del Gray. Stava quasi per gettarlo nel cestino quando vide che sopra c'era scritto qualcosa: strizzò gli occhi e capì che era un numero di telefono con accanto il nome _Elinor Kelley _scarabocchiato a penna. Rimase immobile per un momento con espressione stupita. Perché Elinor aveva scritto il suo numero sullo scontrino? Senza dargli troppa importanza, se lo infilò di nuovo in tasca e continuò a vestirsi.

La giornata a scuola trascorse senza intoppi. Evitò di fermarsi nei corridoi, e dopo la fine del Glee club si fiondò in macchina da sola. Si sedette sul sedile di guida e sospirò.

Che situazione di merda.

_Forse la cosa migliore per te è trovare qualcosa per distrarti e non pensare a lei_, il consiglio di Holly riecheggiò nella sua testa.

Così uscì dal parcheggio e si diresse verso casa.

I suoi genitori sarebbero stati ad una conferenza per tutto il week-end. A quanto pare non c'era granché da fare nella tenuta dei Lopez il venerdì sera. Dopo aver passato in rassegna il DVR per vedere se c'era qualcosa di interessante, giunse alla conclusione che non c'era proprio niente da fare ora che Brittany non era da quelle parti. Al solo pensiero sentì una fitta al cuore e cercò disperatamente di pensare a qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, che potesse distrarla un po'.

Aveva ancora quel numero in tasca. Così lo tirò fuori, lo osservò per un momento, poi lo ripose di nuovo. Si chiese se la gente del college avesse l'abitudine di dare via il proprio numero in quel modo. Forse Elinor voleva solo fare amicizia. Dopo tutto era nuova in città, e non conosceva nessuno a parte sua nonna.

Santana fece un respiro profondo, prese il telefono e digitò il numero. Mentre squillava pensò per un attimo di riagganciare. Ma poi –

"Pronto?" rispose Elinor con voce dolce.

"Ciao, parlo con Elinor Kelley?"

"Sì..."

"Sono Santana Lopez. Ci siamo viste al Gray lo scorso week-end."

"Oh, ciao Santana! Mi fa piacere che hai chiamato. Come stai?"

Santana fu felice di constatare che la chiamata fosse gradita. "Tutto ok. Soltanto annoiata a morte. E tu?"

"Bene, sto finendo di cenare con la Nana. Stasera non lavoro, quindi stavo pensando a cosa fare."

"Già, anch'io. Benvenuta a Lima," si lagnò Santana facendo una smorfia.

"Beh, che ne dici di fare qualcosa _insieme_? La casa della Nana è a circa un chilometro dal Gray. Tu dove sei?"

Santana fu presa alla sprovvista da un invito così diretto. "Ehm, vivo a Lima Heights."

"Ok, magnifico. Vediamoci al Gray, poi ti porto in uno dei miei posti preferiti in città. Portati una giacca."

_Una giacca?_

"Ok, certo," si accordò Santana, sollevata dalla cortesia di Elinor. "Ciao."

Quindi si alzò dal divano e si preparò per uscire chiedendosi che diavolo stesse facendo.


	7. Capitolo 7: In the Heights

**Capitolo 7: In the Heights**

Stesso giorno, un ora dopo.

* * *

Santana era seduta sul sedile del passeggero nell'auto di Elinor, il motore rombava prendendo velocità su per la collina.

"Non credo di aver mai conosciuto nessuno che guidasse _davvero _una Corvette," constatò Santana, "Per non parlare di un modello vintage. Comunque complimenti per non aver scelto il rosso. Prince si sbagliava di grosso, l'argento è decisamente più sexy."

"Sono d'accordo," commentò Elinor con un ampio sorriso.

"Scommetto che a Lima ti guarderanno tutti storto."

"Mi guardano storto _ovunque_. Quando capiscono che dietro al volante c'è una ragazza fanno una faccia stranita. Come se solo i maschi potessero guidare una muscle car."

"Mi piace, fa molto figo. Si sposa benissimo con la tua immagine da 'barista fighetta'," replicò Santana facendo un sorrisetto.

"Barista fighetta?" ridacchiò Elinor.

"Già, impertinente ma non stronza."

Elinor si lasciò scappare una risata. "Barista fighetta... mi piace. Credo che mi si addica questa parte. E la tua qual è?"

"Beh... una volta _ero_ una cheerleader. Mi hanno cacciata perché sono entrata nel Glee club, cosa che, lo so, suona _super-_patetica, ma a volte è divertente. Quindi credo che sia quella la mia immagine. La maggior parte delle persone probabilmente mi definirebbe una stronza. Chissenefrega, cerco solo di essere onesta."

"Allora vai _davvero _alle superiori," rispose Elinor dando un'occhiata a Santana con un sorriso.

"Sfortunatamente sì. Il McKinley fa schifo," borbottò Santana. "Ma devo resistere solo pochi mesi fino all'estate, poi non dovrò più vedere tutti quei perdenti per un po'."

"Credo che le superiori facciano schifo a prescindere da che scuola frequenti," commentò Elinor scrollando le spalle.

Santana considerò la cosa per un momento. "Anche per _te _è stato uno schifo?" Le domandò dubitando che Elinor, con la sua fiducia in se stessa e la sua affabilità, potesse aver avuto problemi.

"Assolutamente."

Ci fu un silenzio imbarazzante. Santana non sapeva cosa dire, così si mise a guardare fuori dal finestrino. Lungo la strada che stavano percorrendo non c'erano case o edifici, ma solo alberi, cespugli e rocce.

"Dove hai detto che stiamo _andando_?" le chiese mentre continuavano a salire per la collina. Sorprendentemente non era mai stata in cima all'unica collina di Lima degna di quel nome.

"Vedrai," la stuzzicò Elinor. "Siamo quasi arrivate."

Elinor fermò la macchina in cima alla collina. C'era un punto d'osservazione deserto, dal quale si poteva vedere tutta Lima ed anche oltre. Così uscirono dall'auto e si misero ad ammirare il panorama. Le stelle nel cielo brillavano come se fossero il riflesso dei lampioni in basso. Santana rimase a bocca aperta.

"Non posso crederci... com'è _possibile _che non sia mai venuta qui? E' uno spettacolo, oltre che utile..."

Elinor scoppiò a ridere. "Quando ero piccola passavo le mie estati a Lima. Da qui partono alcuni sentieri sui quali facevamo delle passeggiate."

"Beh, questo spiega tutto. I Lopez non fanno passeggiate. A dire il vero non fanno niente di quello che fanno le famiglie normali."

Le due si sedettero sul parapetto per ammirare il panorama, a qualche centimetro di distanza l'una dall'altra.

"Ultimamente ci vengo spesso. E' bellissimo anche di giorno. Ho pensato di mostrartelo perché è un bel posto per pensare. Aiuta a guardare i problemi dalla giusta prospettiva," spiegò Elinor con gli occhi puntati sul paesaggio sottostante.

Santana rabbrividì di imbarazzo ricordandosi di quanto le era sfuggito al Gray. "E come?" chiese con scetticismo.

"Beh..." iniziò Elinor. "Ho avuto anch'io il cuore spezzato... e venire qui mi ha aiutato a capire che sarei sopravvissuta. Da qui tutto quanto sembra così piccolo... è come se vedendolo da qui, anche il dolore potesse diventare piccolo." Una leggera brezza le soffiò sul viso qualche ciocca dei suoi lunghi capelli.

Santana si sentì in imbarazzo. Avrebbe dovuto farle altre domande? Confortarla? Non dire niente?

Optò per un: "Già, beh... l'amore fa schifo."

Elinor le sorrise tristemente. "Non sempre..."

Santana voleva solo cambiare argomento. Fortunatamente Elinor lasciò i suoi pensieri e scese dal parapetto per dirigersi verso l'auto. Tirò fuori dal baule una coperta. Stendendola al suolo, fece cenno col dito a Santana di accomodarsi. Santana scavalcò il parapetto e si sedette sulla coperta mentre Elinor ritornò al baule per prendere un paio di aperitivi.

"A quanto pare sta diventando un'abitudine per me dare da bere ai minorenni di Lima," commentò Elinor strizzando un occhio.

"Bevete questi _aperitivi _alla Northwestern?" la schernì Santana.

Elinor scoppiò a ridere. "Ehi, è pur sempre un college!"

Santana sorrise e si sentì meno patetica.

"Salute," esclamò Elinor sollevando la bottiglia e facendola tintinnare contro quella di Santana.

Dopo alcuni minuti passati ad osservare le luci, Santana divenne sempre più curiosa riguardo ad Elinor. "Quindi hai anche l'abitudine di dare il tuo numero ai clienti del Gray?" la stuzzicò.

"Negativo. L'ho fatto solo una volta... quella ragazza mi è sembrata forte, sapeva il fatto suo."

Santana distolse lo sguardo con un sorrisetto compiaciuto. Elinor era un tale mistero: un'intelligente barista fighetta che andava al college, guidava una Corvette argento, amava fare escursioni, prendersi cura delle persone anziane e che aveva dato il suo numero ad una ragazzina del liceo in un bar.

"Quindi qual è la tua storia? Cioè, a parte fare magnifici cocktail..." le chiese Santana bevendo un sorso di aperitivo.

"La mia storia? Non so se ne ho una."

"No, voglio dire... Non riesco a capirti. Vai a scuola e lavori in un bar, guidi una figata di macchina e ti occupi di tua nonna, ma che altro?"

Elinor sorrise. "Studio sociologia. Mi piace capire perché le diverse culture sono quello che sono. La cultura di Lima è diversa da quella di Columbus."

"E' da lì che vieni?" le chiese Santana.

"Non proprio. Sono nata a Los Angeles, poi ci siamo trasferiti a Columbus quando avevo tredici anni."

"Che età di merda per trasferirsi."

"Già," ammise Elinor bevendo un sorso. "E' stato uno schifo."

Dopo aver terminato i loro aperitivi, Santana si accorse che la conversazione stava proseguendo con naturalezza e non sentì il bisogno di fare ulteriori commenti sarcastici. Le chiese come fosse la vita a L.A., di come era stato traslocare in Ohio, e come fosse la vita del college. La ascoltò mentre le raccontava aneddoti divertenti sul bar in cui lavorava prima di arrivare a Lima, sulle sue pazze compagne di stanza, e di come era riuscita a comprare una magnifica Corvette vintage. Elinor a sua volta le domandò dei Cheerios e del Glee club e parve genuinamente interessata al fatto che le Nuove Direzioni avessero vinto le Regionali di recente. Parlarono anche delle loro rispettive famiglie. Quella di Elinor sembrava una di quelle che si vedono in TV, mentre quella di Santana non era nient'altro che due genitori perennemente impegnati col lavoro.

Dopo alcune ore Santana si sentì un po' stanca e si sdraiò sulla coperta. Era una tiepida notte d'aprile, e con la giacca si stava abbastanza bene. Elinor si sdraiò sull'altro lato della coperta, con la testa di fianco ai piedi di Santana. Santana osservò le stelle e lasciò che il silenzio della notte la circondasse. Era assonnata. Mentre chiuse gli occhi si rese conto che era da un po' che non pensava a Brittany.

_Brittany_...

Santana desiderò poter condividere quella vista con lei: il panorama e le stelle e la notte e gli aperitivi... tutto quanto. Ma soprattutto desiderava poter condividere il senso di pace che avvertiva. Rivolse lo sguardo verso una stella che sembrava tremolare, sperando che un giorno avrebbe potuto portarla qui, tenerla stretta per il mignolo sicura che quando sarebbero tornate in città Brittany sarebbe stata ancora tutta sua. Poi cercò di scrollarsi di dosso quel pensiero perché stava iniziando a farle male.

"Che cosa ti piacerebbe essere da grande, Elinor?" mormorò Santana.

"Felice," bofonchiò lei mezza addormentata.

Normalmente Santana avrebbe sbuffato in risposta a quell'affermazione sdolcinata, ma stavolta non lo fece. Rimase in silenzio per un minuto, poi aggiunse, "Anch'io."

E con quel pensiero nella testa, entrambe si addormentarono.


	8. Capitolo 8: Caldo bollente

**Capitolo 8: Caldo bollente**

* * *

Santana si svegliò quando i primi raggi del sole cominciarono a colpire il suo viso. Fortunatamente quegli aperitivi erano stati abbastanza forti da stordirla un po', quindi, a parte la fame e qualche dolorino per aver dormito per terra, si sentiva piuttosto riposata. Si mise a sedere, si tolse la giacca e si tirò indietro i capelli, lisciandoli e dando un'occhiata a Elinor che stava ancora dormendo. Quindi si alzò in piedi, camminò verso il parapetto e vi si sedette per osservare il sole salire in alto nel cielo. Era sicura che oggi sarebbe stato uno dei primi giorni caldi dell'anno. Chiuse gli occhi e sentì il sole batterle sul viso, sensazione che le fece venire in mente l'estate, quando non ci sarebbe stata scuola, né le urla di Sue Sylvester, né armadietti o libri o atleti idioti, e soprattutto non ci sarebbero stati incontri casuali con chi le provocava profonde quanto orribili sensazioni...

Elinor si mosse dietro di lei. Santana si voltò e la vide stiracchiarsi le braccia lungo la coperta. Non poté fare a meno di notare il suo addome piatto e definito che nel frattempo si era scoperto. Immediatamente distolse lo sguardo.

"Buongiorno." Borbottò Santana.

"Buongiorno!" Canticchiò Elinor, sbadigliando e sorridendo. "Dio, anche tu hai una fame boia?"

"Decisamente," rispose Santana.

"Ho un po' di biscotti e un pacchetto di patatine nel bagagliaio se vuoi."

"La colazione dei campioni," commentò Santana con un sorriso ironico mentre scendeva dal parapetto per cercare il cibo nel baule.

Le due si sedettero sulla ringhiera mangiando biscotti e patatine e calciando sassolini giù per la collina. Il silenzio fra loro non era scomodo. Questa era una cosa davvero nuova per Santana, infatti l'unica persona con la quale condivideva silenzi piacevoli era...

"Avevi ragione, è bellissimo anche di giorno," osservò Santana.

"Non ne hai visto nemmeno la metà," la sfidò Elinor accartocciando i pacchetti vuoti e alzandosi in piedi. "Spero che tu riesca a starmi dietro!"

Santana sollevò un sopracciglio mentre Elinor gettava le cartacce e la coperta nel bagagliaio, si toglieva la felpa e si riallacciava le scarpe.

"Dobbiamo fare una corsa?" domandò Santana con espressione accigliata. "Perchè ne farei volentieri a meno," affermò incrociando le braccia davanti al petto.

"Fuochino," le sorrise Elinor. "Escursione. Ne vale la pena, te l'assicuro."

Santana sembrava ancora scettica.

"Che hai? Credi di non farcela, Lopez?" la sfidò Elinor.

"No," ghignò Santana, "Le escursioni sono solo passeggiate rese complicate senza motivo. Se volessi camminare, potrei farlo lungo la _strada_," si lamentò Santana. "E ancor meglio, potrei guidare."

"Caspita... credevo che fossi una forte," la provocò Elinor, ancora sorridente.

"_Bene_," sbuffò Santana. "Ma poi dovrò andare a casa e lavarmi via lo sporco e gli insetti."

Elinor si lasciò sfuggire un ampio sorriso e allungò la mano. Santana la guardò dubbiosa, poi la prese e si lasciò guidare verso l'imbocco del sentiero. La mano di Elinor era morbida e forte, e Santana si sentì un po' sulle spine. Fortunatamente Elinor lasciò andare la presa non appena raggiunsero il sentiero un centinaio di metri più avanti.

Stavano camminando da trenta caldissimi e sudati minuti quando Santana non riuscì più a contenere la sua irritazione.

"Ok, stiamo camminando tipo da un'ora ed è decisamente _troppo _considerando che abbiamo dormito solo poche ore. Inoltre credo che siamo passate accanto a quel cespuglio almeno quattro volte e ci sono tipo _duemila _gradi. Cosa pensi di fare adesso, tirare fuori un'accetta e uccidermi?"

"Abbi pazienza, è subito dopo il prossimo tornante. E non ci sono accette che aspettano di ucciderti su questo sentiero, te lo giuro."

Santana sbuffò e continuò a seguire Elinor. Faceva _caldissimo_. Non appena oltrepassarono il tornante però, Santana rimase a bocca aperta. Stavano ammirando il bacino di Lima, che luccicava nella luce del mattino. Non l'aveva mai visto da questa angolazione. Era una vista mozzafiato.

"Te l'avevo detto che ne sarebbe valsa la pena," commentò Elinor trionfante. "Vieni, scendiamo laggiù."

Quando raggiunsero la riva del bacino. Santana si sedette su una roccia e osservò l'acqua, ascoltando il lieve sciabordio sulla sponda.

"Che fai, sei arrivata fin qui e non vuoi entrarci?" La stuzzicò Elinor incamminandosi verso l'acqua. Poi si tolse la camicia mettendo in mostra un torace definito coperto solo da un reggiseno viola scuro. Raccolse i suoi lunghi capelli avvolgendoli in una coda sulla nuca. Santana la osservò con rapita attenzione spogliarsi davanti a lei. Poi Elinor si sbottonò i pantaloni, se li sfilò e li gettò sull'erba. Il suo corpo era liscio e delicato, ed aveva una forma a clessidra molto più accentuata di quella che era solita vedere negli spogliatoi. Aveva alcune fossette in basso sulla schiena, cosa che Santana trovò tremendamente sexy. Le sue mutandine viola coordinate erano in netto contrasto con la sua pelle chiara. Solo quando Elinor si voltò verso di lei Santana distolse lo sguardo.

"Andiamo, vieni dentro! Lo so che non sei _timida_." La sfidò con tono vagamente seducente.

Santana sperò che Elinor non si riferisse alla sua reputazione e che non fosse giunta alle sue orecchie, ma sicuramente sapeva di non essere timida. In realtà in quel momento si sentiva anche molto giovane. Così si tolse la maglietta e i pantaloni, ed entrò con cautela nel lago in lingerie nera. Avrebbe camminato anche più in fretta se non fosse stato per la temperatura. L'acqua era _gelata_. Le venne la pelle d'oca su tutto il corpo. Elinor era già immersa e gettò su Santana uno schizzo d'acqua che la infradiciò completamente.

"Oh, _cavolo_, no!" Commentò con una risata Santana mentre nuotava verso Elinor. Quando la raggiunse cercò di metterle la testa sott'acqua, gesto che scatenò una lotta di schizzi, un sacco di risate e una guerra disperata per sommergersi a vicenda nell'acqua ghiacciata.

* * *

Santana non sapeva perché si fosse cambiata la maglietta quattro volte. Doveva solo cenare con la sua nuova amica. Ora stava camminando sul vialetto dell'indirizzo che Elinor le aveva dato con in mano una bottiglia di vino che aveva rubato ai suoi genitori.

"Santana!" la chiamò Elinor dall'altro lato della casa. "Da questa parte!"

Così Santana attraversò il prato e raggiunse il retro della casa, dove trovò Elinor che le sorrideva. Indossava un abitino di cotone verde che le accentuava le forme, e che faceva risaltare le ciocche rosse fra i suoi capelli castani. Sopra il vestito indossava un grembiule.

"La Nana vive nella casa principale. Io sto nello studio del seminterrato," le spiegò Elinor. "In questo modo posso andare e venire senza che lei si preoccupi."

Lo studio al di sotto della casa era piccolo e diviso in tre zone. Alla sinistra della porta d'ingresso c'era il cucinotto, dove Santana notò alcune pentole e tegami che borbottavano sul fuoco. Direttamente di fronte alla porta c'era una piccolo soggiorno, un divanetto, un tavolo quadrato con due sedie pieghevoli, ed una piccola TV su una mensola nell'angolo. A destra, oltre una porta bassa, Santana suppose ci fosse la camera da letto.

Tuttavia quello che attirò la sua attenzione fu il tavolo. Elinor ci aveva steso sopra una tovaglia azzurra e aveva apparecchiato per due. Fra i due piatti c'era anche una candela accesa.

"Benvenuta!" la accolse vivacemente.

Santana sorrise nervosamente porgendole il vino. "Scusami, non è freddo..." mormorò scandagliando nuovamente l'appartamento.

"Non c'è problema, lo metto in freezer per una ventina di minuti. E qualcuno dovrebbe suggerire ai tuoi genitori di tenere il vino buono sotto chiave..." la stuzzicò Elinor dirigendosi verso la cucina. "Fai come se fossi a casa tua, la cena è quasi pronta," la avvisò controllando le pentole sul fuoco.

Santana appoggiò la borsetta di fianco alla TV e continuò a guardarsi intorno. "Questo posto è carino," osservò. Poi si sentì di nuovo in imbarazzo, al contrario della sera prima e del giorno successivo. Che cosa ci _faceva _lì? Elinor l'aveva invitata per cena, ma qui non si trattava di una 'cena' fra amiche. Una 'cena' casalinga normale era fatta di cibo da asporto cinese e di piatti di carta, oppure era una specie di buffet aperto a tutti come a casa dei Pierce.

"Già, non mi posso lamentare. Di certo è meglio dei dormitori," rispose Elinor armeggiando con un paio di piatti.

Santana cominciò ad osservare i libri sullo scaffale. Ne raccolse uno intitolato _La vita quotidiana come rappresentazione_. Suonava piuttosto intrigante. Dopo aver sfogliato alcune pagine decise che _no_, non era _affatto _intrigante.

Elinor arrivò nel salottino e appoggiò i due piatti sulla tavola. "Bon appetite," canticchiò facendo gesto a Santana di sedersi. Così Santana rimise a posto il libro e si sedette.

Il cibo era delizioso: pollo al forno, verdure al vapore con salsa di arachidi e patate arrosto con gelatina di mirtilli.

"Dove hai imparato a cucinare?" chiese Santana con chiaro intento di complimentarsi.

"Me l'ha insegnato la Nana quando venivo qui per l'estate. E' una cuoca fantastica," le spiegò Elinor.

"Dev'essere una cosa genetica. Le principali doti culinarie dei Lopez sono ritirare del cibo da asporto e far bollire l'acqua."

"Beh, mi sembri una ragazza intelligente, scommetto che riusciresti ad accendere un forno. Il resto è solo affettare e condire," le assicurò Elinor.

"Forse..." considerò Santana con una scrollata di spalle. Il suo sguardo cadde di nuovo sulla candela fra i loro piatti. Perché le sembrava così fuori posto? Pareva quasi prenderla in giro. Così cercò di ignorarla chiedendo a Elinor come mai avesse scelto la facoltà di sociologia.

"Mi interessa capire come la società influenzi le famiglie. Sai, tipo come culture differenti accettino tipi diversi di famiglie. Io ho un nucleo familiare, ma tante persone di questi tempi non ce l'hanno. A seconda di dove vivi, la società ha un atteggiamento diverso nei suoi confronti."

"Credo di capire," commentò Santana masticando.

"E' anche interessante considerare la componente temporale. Quello che oggi a Lima non è accettato, potrebbe esserlo fra dieci anni."

"Tipo cosa?" le domandò Santana.

"Beh, è un principio sociologico piuttosto basilare che la politica legislativa influenzi l'atteggiamento della società su determinate questioni. Anche se non è proprio sempre così, dall'abolizione della segregazione in generale c'è più tolleranza nei confronti delle coppie interraziali. Ma senza il movimento per i diritti civili ed il relativo emendamento, avremmo probabilmente gli stessi pregiudizi che c'erano negli anni sessanta."

"Quindi... che tipo di politica dovrebbe cambiare le cose a Lima nei prossimi dieci anni?" chiese Santana guardando Elinor mentre continuava a mangiare.

"Credo che il matrimonio gay sarebbe la cosa principale," rispose Elinor con disinvoltura.

"Mh, forse," liquidò Santana volgendo lo sguardo sulla candela e poi al cibo, pensando che il matrimonio gay a Lima fosse probabile quanto i maiali che volano. Le due rimasero in silenzio per alcuni minuti finendo di mangiare.

"Ehi, mi sa che il vino adesso è freddo," propose Elinor. Quindi tolse i loro piatti e ritornò con due bicchieri da vino e la bottiglia di Sauvignon blanc. Elinor si sedette sul divanetto e le fece cenno di accomodarsi di fianco a lei. Santana la raggiunse con esitazione. Elinor versò per entrambe un bicchiere di vino e ne porse uno a Santana. "Salute," esclamò facendo tintinnare i due bicchieri.

Entrambe bevvero un sorso. Il vino era leggero, fruttato e secco: perfetto per una serata estiva. Santana si rilassò grazie all'aiuto dell'alcol. Così sorrise ad Elinor, la quale ricambiò con piacere.

"Ora che ti ho annoiato con la sociologia, cosa mi dici di te?"

"Non ci sono lauree alle superiori. Che _razza _di liceo hai frequentato?" scherzò Santana.

"Lo so, ma hai intenzione di andarci al college?"

"Sì, assolutamente. Non so dove, però. Ci sono alcune cose che devo capire," ammise Santana con aria indifferente.

"Capisco. Sai che materia vuoi studiare?"

"Beh, mi è sempre interessata legge. A volte per capire come aggirarla, ma più che altro per come organizza le cose. E' una cosa molto complessa e astratta allo stesso tempo."

"E' verissimo. Sarai un ottimo avvocato."

"Tsk," commentò Santana con una risata.

"Sei molto persuasiva," le sorrise Elinor.

Santana si mise ad osservare i DVD sullo scaffale e bevve un altro sorso di vino. "Qual è il tuo preferito?" le chiese facendo un cenno verso lo scaffale.

"Mmh... domanda difficile. Indovina!" suggerì Elinor ingoiando un'abbondante sorsata di vino.

"Beh... _Le ragazze del Coyote Ugly_ sarebbe troppo ovvio... e non mi pare che tu sia una tipa da musical, quindi escluderei anche _Chicago_... forse... _Come farsi lasciare in 10 giorni_?" tentò Santana.

"No, prova di nuovo..."

"Che mi dici di... _10 cose che odio di te_?"

"No," rispose Elinor scuotendo il capo e sorridendo mentre continuava a bere vino.

"_Alla ricerca di Nemo_?"

"Quello è di mia cugina, non vado matta per i cartoni animati. "

"Mi arrendo," cedette Santana.

"_Love, Actually_."

"_Oddio_, davvero? Quella roba _sdolcinata_?" si lamentò Santana.

"Dentro sono un marshmallow. Non lasciarti ingannare dalla mia immagine da barista fighetta insolente!" ridacchiò Elinor. "Okay, adesso tocca a me indovinare il tuo," proseguì Elinor. "Scommetto che lo indovino al primo colpo."

"Oh, certo, _sicuro_," sbuffò Santana. "Non credo proprio. Sul tuo scaffale non c'è nemmeno."

"Facciamo una scommessa?" propose Elinor.

"Certo, quanto?"

"Venti bigliettoni."

"Tsk, non esiste, vado al liceo! Non ho tutti quei soldi."

"No, ma tuo padre sì," la rimproverò Elinor. "Ti ho fatto io lo scontrino al bar, e il tuo nome chiaramente non è Antonio Lopez."

Santana fece un'espressione esasperata.

Poi Elinor proseguì, "Okay, se lo indovino dovrai offrirmi da bere per un'intera serata al Gray. Una serata in cui _non _lavoro, perché in quel caso i drink sono gratis. Non che lo faccia di solito."

"Ma quello è anche più di venti dollari!" protestò Santana.

"Per la miseria, mi fai sembrare un'alcolizzata!" rispose Elinor fra le risate.

"E se ti sbagli?" la sfidò Santana.

"Allora dovrò pagarti _io _da bere per una serata al Gray."

"Beh, non esiste che tu riesca a indovinarlo fra le migliaia di film che ci sono al mondo, quindi ci sto."

Elinor allungò la mano verso di lei. Santana sollevò dubbiosa un sopracciglio, poi la strinse siglando la scommessa.

"Allora qual è? Qual è il mio film _preferito_?" la sbeffeggiò Santana finendo il contenuto del suo bicchiere.

Elinor bevve un lungo sorso di vino con un sorriso diabolico stampato in faccia. "_Cruel Intentions_," rispose.

"Non ci credo, _cazzo_!" esclamò Santana dandole una cuscinata sulla spalla. "_Chi _te l'ha detto?" le chiese.

Elinor scoppiò a ridere e cercò di difendersi dal cuscino mentre Santana continuava ad assalirla. "Nessuno! Chi avrebbe potuto dirmelo? Sei una delle cinque persone che conosco a Lima, e l'_unica _che va al McKinley."

"Allora l'hai letto sulla mia pagina Facebook!" l'accusò Santana con un sorriso.

"La Nana non ha internet, poi non sono nemmeno tua amica su Facebook, quindi la tua teoria non sta in piedi. Mi spiace, ritenta."

"Come facevi a saperlo?" le domandò di nuovo Santana.

"L'ho solo _immaginato_. Non sei così misteriosa come credi, Lopez," la stuzzicò Elinor. "O forse posso leggerti nel pensiero..."

"Cavoli, non ci credo che ho accettato la scommessa..." borbottò Santana.

Elinor finì il suo vino e le si godettero un piacevole silenzio. Santana era felice. Elinor non sembrava essere infastidita dal suo sarcasmo. Forse la divertiva addirittura.

"Credo sia la prima volta che bevo vino da un vero bicchiere da vino," considerò Santana guardando il suo bicchiere vuoto e mettendolo sul tavolo.

"E' sempre un bene provare cose nuove," rispose Elinor sorridendo e appoggiando il suo bicchiere sul pavimento.

Prima che Santana potesse rendersi conto di quanto stesse succedendo, in un lampo le labbra di Elinor furono sulle sue. Sentì come se ogni centimetro della sua pelle, dalle mani alle punte dei piedi, fosse attraversato da una corrente elettrica. Assecondò il bacio, sollevando lentamente la mano e appoggiandola sulla schiena di Elinor, la quale stava facendo scivolare la lingua sul suo labbro inferiore. Dopo averne assecondato l'ingresso, avvertì un brivido che la percorse lungo la schiena fino ad arrivare al suo punto più sensibile. Le loro labbra danzarono insieme per qualche istante, mentre per la testa di Santana scorrevano i vari dettagli dell'appartamento e della città. Avrebbero potuto essere passati due minuti, oppure venti, quando Elinor si allontanò.

Elinor sorrise ad una Santana scioccata e senza fiato. "E' una cosa nuova per te?" mormorò.

"No, sono solo un po' sor-"

"Bene," esalò Elinor, gettandosi nuovamente sulle sue labbra.

Le sue braccia si avvolsero intorno al torace di Santana, la quale appoggiò la sua mano dietro al collo di Elinor, riprendendo il loro bacio. Santana sentì che il suo corpo si stava via via rilassando, come se qualcuno avesse appena aperto una valvola di pressione. Fu come un sospiro di sollievo che attendeva da un tempo infinto.

"Come facevi a...?" chiese Santana facendo una pausa per respirare.

"Mmm... ti ho beccata un paio di volte mentre mi guardavi," ammise con un sorriso giocoso. "Non è che vada in giro a baciare ragazze a caso sperando per il meglio. Prima faccio le mie ricerche."

"Ah," commentò Santana aggrottando le sopracciglia. La turbava il fatto di essere stata così ovvia, ma non è che le dispiacesse più di tanto. Quindi si allungò in avanti per baciare Elinor con rinnovato fervore.

Dopo alcuni momenti, Elinor premette con più insistenza verso di lei, spingendola ad appoggiare la schiena contro il bracciolo del divano. Santana la assecondò senza staccare le sue labbra da quelle di Elinor, facendo scivolare la mano lungo la sua schiena, dal collo fino al fondo della spina dorsale e poi ancora verso l'alto. Elinor spostò le sue mani da dietro la schiena di Santana e le appoggiò con sicurezza sulla sua vita. Poi spostò le labbra dalla bocca di Santana alla sua guancia, mordicchiandole l'orecchio e muovendosi lentamente verso il suo collo. Santana rabbrividì di piacere. Era estremamente consapevole del peso del bacino di Elinor appoggiato sul suo e del calore che aumentava fra le sue gambe. I loro respiri andavano e venivano all'unisono. Poi la mano di Elinor si intrufolò sotto la maglietta di Santana, e improvvisamente tutta l'elettricità che le stava attraversando il corpo si trasformò in una corrente di ghiaccio. Era tutto sbagliato. Quando la mano di Elinor si arrampicò più in alto sul suo ventre, il suo stordimento sessuale si trasformò in uno stato di panico.

Santana si rimise a sedere rapidamente e spostò bruscamente la mano di Elinor. Poi si alzò, visibilmente imbarazzata, sistemandosi la maglietta e lisciandosi i capelli.

"Io... devo andare," balbettò raccogliendo la sua borsa. "Ci sentiamo." Poi si precipitò fuori dalla porta senza voltarsi indietro.


	9. Capitolo 9: Il club non può gestirmi

**Capitolo 9: Il club non può gestirmi**

Colonna sonora: "Club Can't Handle Me" di Flo Rida

N.d.A.: Sono rimasta piacevolmente sorpresa dalle vostre reazioni su Elinor. Credevo che le Brittana shippers l'avrebbero _odiata_, quindi mi ero preparata al peggio.

* * *

Mentre guidava verso casa, Santana si chiese come mai baciare Elinor le fosse sembrato così sbagliato. Era single, giusto? Con Sam era finita. A Puck non sarebbe di certo importato. Brittany se la spassava con Artie. Sentì un peso sul petto a quel pensiero e spinse il piede sull'acceleratore. Era la verità, nessuno avrebbe potuto obiettare, quindi non c'era niente di sbagliato.

Santana continuò a rimuginarci durante i giorni successivi. Erano arrivate le vacanze di primavera e si annoiava a morte. Capì di essere stata una stupida a scappare dall'appartamento di Elinor in quel modo. Si era comportata proprio come una stupida ragazzina del liceo. Così si costrinse a tirare fuori il telefono e a chiamarla.

"Ehi, El. Sono Santana."

"Ciao, Santana," rispose Elinor sorpresa.

Santana si gettò subito sulla sua proposta abituale: "Senti, stavo pensando che potremmo uscire stasera. Bere qualcosa, ballare, e rilassarci un po'. Così potrai riscuotere il tuo debito per quella scommessa."

"Mmh... okay, mi sembra divertente. Passami a prendere, il Gray è poco lontano da qui. Mi farò trovare pronta per quando arrivi."

Questa era una cosa nuova per Santana. Solitamente era lei quella che si faceva passare a prendere. Comunque acconsentì. "Perfetto. Arrivo fra un quarto d'ora."

* * *

Elinor aprì la porta del suo appartamento indossando un abito viola attillato il cui orlo le arrivava ampiamente sopra il ginocchio. Santana si sforzò di non sbirciare.

"Ehi."

"Sei pronta, Lopez?" canticchiò Elinor.

"Sicuro. Sono le vacanze di primavera e molta gente è fuori città. Dubito che qualcuno dei McKinley sia al Gray, quindi non devi preoccuparti che io possa abbandonarti per qualche perdente delle superiori."

"Beh, spero proprio di no, ma dopo la cena dell'altra sera... suppongo che non si sa mai," scherzò Elinor sollevando le sopracciglia.

Santana distolse lo sguardo mentre Elinor chiudeva la porta. Quindi si incamminarono per la città.

"È solo che... non so. Mi sono sentita strana. Scusami... è stato bello. Ero solo sorpresa," farfugliò Santana.

"Come vuoi. Sei... cioè, sei mai stata con una ragazza?" le chiese Elinor.

"Tipo se ho fatto sesso con una ragazza? Sì, l'ho fatto," rispose Santana cercando di glissare sull'argomento.

"Okay. Non ne ero certa," ripeté Elinor.

Poi ci fu un silenzio imbarazzante.

Infine Elinor sorrise e cominciò a correre. "Arrivo prima io!" le gridò voltandosi indietro.

Santana sospirò e si mise a inseguirla fino al club.

Dopo alcuni cocktail belli forti, Santana non si disturbò più a distogliere lo sguardo da Elinor nel suo vestito viola mentre erano sedute al bancone. Quando entrambe ebbero finito i loro drink, Elinor appoggiò sul bancone il bicchiere e trascinò Santana sulla pista da ballo. C'era un frastuono tale che non era possibile avere una conversazione, ma per Santana era evidente che la mente di Elinor era da tutt'altra parte mentre ballavano. Magari non era la miglior ballerina che avesse _mai_ visto... _non pensare a Brittany adesso... _ma Elinor non era poi così male. Emanava sensualità. Santana prese a ballarle più vicino.

Man mano che il ritmo aumentava, si ritrovò premuta contro di lei, i loro corpi si muovevano all'unisono. Santana sentì aumentare la pressione. Si guardò intorno per cercare qualcosa che le desse un po' di sicurezza. Vedendo che tutti gli altri erano presi dalle loro piccole bolle, mise una mano dietro al collo di Elinor e la tirò verso di sé per baciarla. Elinor reagì come se lo avesse previsto. Iniziarono a strofinarsi una addosso all'altra, i pensieri e le preoccupazioni vennero inghiottite dal ritmo incessante dei bassi. Se fosse stata sobria, Santana sarebbe di certo trasalita quando sentì la mano di Elinor sul sedere. Invece, in risposta, Santana fece scivolare la sua verso il seno di Elinor, apprezzandone la pienezza e la morbidezza. Il suo respiro si stava facendo affannoso, e con un rapido sguardo nei suoi occhi riuscì a capire che anche Elinor era frustrata quanto lei. Così fece un respiro profondo, consapevole di quanto stava per dire.

"Vuoi che ce ne andiamo?" le domandò in un orecchio abbastanza forte per farsi sentire fra la musica.

Elinor scostò la testa e annuì. Santana pagò il conto e si precipitarono verso casa di Elinor.

Riuscirono a malapena ad oltrepassare la soglia prima di togliersi le scarpe e i copri spalle, cercando di mantenere le labbra in contatto per tutto il tempo. Dopo aver chiuso la porta, Santana vi spinse contro Elinor, baciando e mordendo la sua pelle lungo il collo e la clavicola. Entrambe stavano respirando affannosamente per via della corsa di un chilometro dal Gray. Elinor avvolse le braccia intorno alla vita di Santana e iniziò ad allontanarla dalla porta e a spingerla verso la camera da letto.

Poi quando arrivarono al centro della camera, Elinor smise di condurla all'indietro. Non volendo spingerla a fare qualcosa per cui si sentiva a disagio, continuò a baciarla appassionatamente, sulla bocca, sul collo e sulle orecchie, ma sempre mantenendole le mani intorno alla vita. Dopo alcuni minuti, Santana si allontanò fissando Elinor negli occhi con sguardo pieno di desiderio. Aveva un estremo bisogno di aprire quella valvola di pressione. Quindi sollevò il vestito di Elinor e glielo sfilò da sopra le spalle, poi fece un passo indietro ed iniziò a sbottonarsi la camicia. Elinor osservò le mani di Santana mentre si facevano largo un bottone dopo l'altro per poi proseguire con quelli dei suoi pantaloni, che spinse giù con un rapido gesto calciandoli di lato. Elinor si avvicinò a lei e le sfilò la camicia dalle spalle, lasciandola cadere sul pavimento.

Prendendola fra le braccia, Elinor la fece voltare su se stessa in modo che fosse rivolta verso la parete. Poi si strinse contro la sua schiena avvolgendole le braccia intorno alla vita. Quindi spostò la sua attenzione verso il basso facendo scorrere le unghie delicatamente sulle cosce di Santana, poi su lungo il suo ventre fino a prenderle il seno fra le mani. Santana avvertì brividi bollenti percorrerle tutto il corpo, così chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare all'indietro verso Elinor. Si mossero l'una contro l'altra in lievi oscillazioni. Santana appoggiò il capo sulla sua spalla. Elinor poi aumentò la pressione sul suo seno e Santana si lasciò scappare un gemito. Elinor guardò quello che stavano facendo le sue mani oltre la spalla di Santana.

"Va tutto bene?" le chiese Elinor con voce sensuale. Non riusciva mai a capire cosa le passasse per la testa.

Santana prese la mano di Elinor e la spinse in basso lungo il suo stomaco e direttamente dentro le sue mutandine. Elinor emise un gemito sorpresa da quel gesto spudorato, assaporando la pelle liscia del suo basso ventre e il suo calore liquido. Fece scivolare le dita lungo la sua pelle per quanto le consentisse l'elastico della biancheria. Prese ad accarezzare in cerchio la sua zona più sensibile, gesto che provocò uno scatto del bacino di Santana e le fece tremare le ginocchia. Santana poi sollevò le braccia allacciandole intorno al collo di Elinor per sostenersi. Dopo alcuni minuti Elinor la penetrò con due dita. Santana rabbrividì e si lasciò scappare un gemito tremolante. Poi spinse il bacino verso la mano di Elinor, alla ricerca del ritmo.

Santana si ritrovò improvvisamente fuori dal suo corpo. Stando in piedi nel mezzo della stanza, riusciva a sentire tutto quello che succedeva intorno e dentro di lei, ma non era davvero presente. Elinor avrebbe potuto essere chiunque.

Sentendosi dissociata, decise di fare quello che faceva di solito quando veniva assalita dall'ansia: prendere il controllo. Così fermò la mano di Elinor e la allontanò, poi si voltò e la spinse sul letto. Camminò a carponi sul suo corpo e le si mise a cavalcioni, gustandosi il piacere di essere al comando. Fece scivolare le mani sul corpo di Elinor con un sorriso malizioso sul viso. Quindi si sporse in avanti ed iniziò a prendere d'assalto il suo collo con la bocca, mentre premeva in basso col bacino. Lo sfregamento era _incredibilmente _piacevole attraverso le sue mutandine bagnate. Manipolando bruscamente il suo seno, Santana sentì che il respiro di Elinor si stava facendo più affannoso e che si stava lasciando scappare qualche lamento.

"_Dio_, sei perfida," ansimò Elinor.

Santana sorrise e sollevò il bacino, facendo scorrere una mano lungo il ventre di Elinor e dentro la sua biancheria. Tremò quando avvertì la sua eccitazione, così chiuse gli occhi per un secondo espirando. Cercando di ricomporsi, accarezzò il suo centro del piacere, costringendola a chiudere gli occhi e ad inarcare la schiena. Santana si sporse in avanti e nascose il viso nel collo di Elinor mentre la penetrò con un dito facendolo scivolare dentro e fuori al suo calore. Poco dopo aggiunse un altro dito. Elinor si contorceva sotto di lei.

Proprio quando Santana pensò che Elinor si stesse perdendo nel piacere, sentì la sua mano che si infilava nelle mutandine. Dopo averla accarezzata per un istante, le dita di Elinor la penetrarono di nuovo. Santana sentì un'ondata percorrerle tutto il corpo ed uscirle dalle dita dei piedi e delle mani. Non poté fare a meno di gemere. Le due continuarono a muoversi all'unisono fino a quando i loro corpi non iniziarono a irrigidirsi. Cercando disperatamente di raggiungere l'apice, Santana iniziò a muovere i fianchi verso a quelli di Elinor, spingendo entrambe le loro mani più in profondità e creando maggior pressione sui loro punti più sensibili. Elinor emise un lamento strozzato ad ogni spinta fino a che Santana non sentì i suoi muscoli stringersi intorno alle sue dita. Santana iniziò ad irrigidirsi a sua volta a quella sensazione, eccitata dal fatto di avere sotto di lei una ragazza inerme e che potesse spingerla oltre il limite con pochi tocchi ben piazzati. Così fece scivolare il suo pollice sul suo centro del piacere penetrandola con un terzo dito. Poi le leccò un orecchio e le sussurrò, "Me gusta follarte." _Mi piace scoparti_.

A quel punto, l'intero corpo di Elinor si irrigidì sprigionando un lungo gemito e stringendo in una morsa le dita di Santana. Mentre il suo corpo si dimenava dal piacere, le sue dita si inarcarono all'interno di Santana, la quale fu spinta a sua volta verso il culmine. Finalmente, tutta la pressione che aveva sentito accumularsi da quando aveva incontrato Elinor si rilasciò. Rimase inerte sopra di lei, respirando affannosamente mentre gli ultimi brividi correvano lungo il suo corpo. "Tal cual, mamacita." _Proprio così, piccola_. Poi tirò fuori la mano dalle mutandine di Elinor, la pulì sulle lenzuola e rotolò sul fianco voltandosi dalla parte opposta. Non appena il suo respiro si rilassò, si addormentò immediatamente.

Si svegliò qualche ora più tardi, avvertendo gli effetti collaterali dell'alcol e la pelle resa appiccicosa dal loro incontro. La luce nella stanza era diversa: veniva dalla luna o da un lampione? C'era qualcosa di inquietante in quell'immagine. Il suo cuore batteva forte mentre Elinor respirava delicatamente sull'altro lato del letto. Ogni volta che si svegliava dopo un incubo, la paura alla fine se ne andava. Ma stavolta non si trattava di un incubo, e il panico non stava scemando. Continuò ad aumentare fino a che non riuscì più a sopportarlo. Allora scivolò fuori dal letto, si vestì e camminò in punta di piedi verso il soggiorno, dove si infilò silenziosamente le scarpe e prese la sua borsa e le chiavi. Salì in macchina nel cuore della notte e guidò fino alla casa vuota dei Lopez. Si infilò sotto le coperte ed una singola lacrima fece capolino dai suoi occhi prima che piombasse in un sonno lungo e senza sogni.


	10. Capitolo 10: Lei può solo stringerla

**Capitolo 10: Lei può solo stringerla**

Titolo ispirato alla canzone: "He Can Only Hold Her" di Amy Winehouse

N.d.A.: WOW! Sono molto sorpresa e lusingata che Elinor vi piaccia così tanto!

N.d.T.: Le review sono MOLTO gradite! :)

* * *

Il week-end seguente, Santana chiamò Elinor sfoggiando il suo marchio di fabbrica: "Ci beviamo qualcosa, El?" le chiese con sua solita spavalderia.

"Cosa?" Domandò Elinor con una punta di risentimento. "Vuoi uscire con me?"

"Certo. Cosa fai stasera?" rispose Santana con tono indifferente.**  
**

"Beh, devo lavorare. Ma dico sul serio, _ancora_?"

"Mh, già," replicò Santana come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. "Perché non dovrei voler uscire con te? Sei fantastica e hai ventun anni. Sei _super _sexy e non mi hai mai suggerito di cantare per risolvere i miei problemi."**  
**

"Non ti sto chiedendo perché vuoi uscire con me, Santana. Sono incazzata perché l'ultima volta te ne sei andata senza spiegazioni, e ora ti aspetti che io faccia finta che non sia mai successo? Perché ti assicuro che non andrà affatto in questo modo."**  
**

"Facevo solo fatica a dormire," ribatté Santana alzando le difese. "Se non vuoi più uscire con me, possiamo finirla qui. Basta che tu me lo dica, sono una persona ragionevole," rispose Elinor mantenendo un tono di voce gentile.**  
**

Santana si ammorbidì un po'. "No, mi sono divertita. Sono stata bene. Perché dovremmo _farla finita_?" le sussurrò, avendo intuito una punta di freddezza nella sua voce.**  
**

"Beh, se c'è qualcosa che non va devi dirmelo," insistette Elinor.**  
**

"No, va tutto bene. Non sei tanto male, El."**  
**

"Anche tu non sei tanto male."**  
**

Santana riuscì a sentire che Elinor stava sorridendo ed un po' della tensione si allentò.**  
**

"Allora... vuoi uscire stasera?" riprovò Santana.**  
**

"Beh..." Elinor sembrò scettica. "Facciamo così, vieni al bar più tardi, dovrebbe essere una serata fiacca. Ti mostro come fare alcuni dei miei drink preferiti, poi vediamo."**  
**

"Significa che berrò gratis?" chiese Santana scherzosamente.**  
**

"Non tirare troppo la corda, Lopez."

* * *

"Puoi mettere quel vassoio sotto al bancone?" chiese Elinor chiudendo le porte del locale.

Santana eseguì l'ordine ed iniziò a pulire il bancone. **  
**

"Ma guardati, hai un talento naturale. Se fossi abbastanza grande da lavorare qui faresti delle mance da _paura_," la complimentò Elinor.**  
**

Santana sorrise continuando ad aiutarla a chiudere il bar. Dopo aver sistemato alcune sedie sopra ai tavoli, Santana si dondolò avanti e indietro appoggiandosi al bancone, mentre osservava Elinor che riordinava alcune cose chiedendosi cosa sarebbe successo dopo.**  
**

"Allora... adesso che si fa?" chiese Santana.**  
**

Elinor era voltata dalla parte opposta impegnata ad asciugare bicchieri e bottiglie, i capelli le ondeggiavano sulla schiena ogni volta che si allungava verso l'alto per riporre una bottiglia sullo scaffale. "Ora dobbiamo mettere tutte le sedie sui tavoli," rispose Elinor.**  
**

"L'ho già fatto."**  
**

"E scopare il pavimento."**  
**

"Fatto anche quello..."**  
**

Ci fu un momento di silenzio. Santana fece un respiro e fece il giro del bancone fermandosi dietro ad Elinor. Le mise le mani sui fianchi e l'altra smise di muoversi.**  
**

"Che ne dici di insegnarmi a fare uno dei tuoi drink," mormorò Santana nell'orecchio di Elinor.**  
**

"Non dovresti stare dietro al bancone..." rispose Elinor tremando leggermente al tocco delle mani di Santana.**  
**

"Non lo saprà nessuno. Ti prometto che mi comporterò bene," sussurrò Santana sfiorando con le labbra il suo collo.**  
**

"Beh..." rispose Elinor voltandosi. "A quanto pare sembra difficile dirti di no..." concluse con un sorriso.**  
**

"Non stiamo facendo niente di male, no?" bisbigliò Santana con un sorrisetto malizioso.**  
**

"Mi stai chiedendo se questa cosa fra di noi è legale, dato che sei minorenne?" chiese Elinor lasciando perdere per un attimo il tono seduttivo.**  
**

Santana non aveva considerato _questo _particolare. Fu sbalzata improvvisamente fuori dal suo atteggiamento da civetta. "Beh, non ci avevo pensato... ma... lo è?" Chiese mordendosi un labbro per mascherare la sua preoccupazione.**  
**

"In Ohio sì, dato che hai più di sedici anni. Almeno questo è quanto dice la _legge_," concluse Elinor sollevando le spalle.**  
**

"Buono a sapersi..."**  
**

Santana avvolse le braccia intorno ad Elinor e la spinse contro il bancone, strofinando il naso contro il suo collo. Elinor chiuse gli occhi.**  
**

"Sei sicura di volerlo fare, Santana?" mormorò Elinor.**  
**

Santana annuì contro il suo collo. "Questa volta non scapperò via," le promise.**  
**

Con ciò, Elinor strinse Santana a sé e la baciò. Poi la sollevò a sedere sul bancone. Santana si sdraiò per il lato lungo, assicurandosi di non colpire qualche bottiglia con i piedi.**  
**

Elinor salì su una cassa per issarsi sul bancone e sdraiarsi sopra Santana. "A quanto pare stasera abbiamo qualcosa di davvero speciale da stappare..." commentò con un sorrisetto malizioso.

* * *

Il mattino seguente, Santana si svegliò nella piccola e assolata camera di Elinor. Poteva sentire che lei si trovava in cucina a preparare la colazione. Si mise a sedere e infilò una maglietta, sentendosi un po' fiera di non essere scappata via. Quindi si incamminò verso la cucina in maglietta e mutandine.

"Buongiorno..." sorrise Santana dall'ingresso della cucina.**  
**

"Ma buongiorno a _te_," rispose Elinor ricambiando il sorriso e lanciandole uno sguardo di approvazione. "Hai dormito bene?"**  
**

Santana annuì sbadigliando. "Che cosa prepari?" le chiese.**  
**

"Pancake alle mele e uova strapazzate," rispose lei. "Vuoi darmi una mano?"**  
**

"Non so cucinare..." borbottò Santana scuotendo il capo.**  
**

"Non è possibile. Vieni qui," replicò Elinor facendole cenno di avvicinarsi. Santana camminò verso di lei. "Sai rompere un uovo?" le chiese Elinor.**  
**

"Credo di sì."**  
**

Elinor la trascinò verso il bancone e si sistemò dietro di lei, con le braccia intrecciate intorno a quelle di Santana guidandolo le sue mani sulle uova. "Ecco... proprio così," la incoraggiò. "Te l'avevo detto che sapevi cucinare."**  
**

"Rompere un uovo non vuol dire saper cucinare," commentò Santana con una smorfia.**  
**

"Ora aggiungi un po' di quelli," continuò Elinor indicando sale, pepe ed erba cipollina appoggiati poco più in là. Santana lo eseguì e si godette il calore del corpo di Elinor dietro il suo mentre mescolava assieme le uova e le spezie.**  
**

"Adesso solo un po' di formaggio e di latte..." la istruì Elinor. Santana aggiunse anche quelli alla mistura. "Poi accendi il fuoco."**  
**

"Beh, _quello _lo so fare," bisbigliò Santana voltandosi verso Elinor con un sorrisetto.**  
**

"Mm-hm..." concordò Elinor spingendosi contro di lei. Santana le diede un bacio sulla guancia e prese in mano la spatola. **  
**

Dopo aver fatto colazione, Santana ripose la sua forchetta e sospirò sorridendo. "Era molto buono," commentò.**  
**

"Manderò i complimenti allo chef," rispose Elinor facendole l'occhiolino.**  
**

"Mi piacerebbe imparare a cucinare. Magari... potresti insegnarmi un po'?" chiese Santana.**  
**

"Certamente," rispose Elinor con un largo sorriso.

* * *

"Non posso credere che siamo già in luglio. Cos'è successo a giugno?" si lamentò Santana.

Erano sdraiate sulla schiena in costume da bagno, intente a prendere il sole nel bacino. Sotto di loro erano stesi alcuni asciugamani. Faceva caldo e c'era una leggera brezza che soffiava intorno a loro. Santana aveva gli occhi chiusi sotto ai suoi occhiali da sole scuri.

"È volato. Fra tutto quel cucinare, camminare, nuotare..."

"Scopare..." aggiunse Santana.

"Sì, credo che sia finita lì la _maggior parte _di giugno. Ti ha mai detto nessuno che sei insaziabile?" commentò Elinor con una risata.

"Beh, sono sicura che se i raffinati studenti del McKinley conoscessero quella parola, probabilmente lo avrebbero fatto," rispose Santana con un sorriso beffardo. "Mi fa piacere che riesci a stare al passo, comunque. I ragazzi delle superiori non hanno resistenza."

Elinor continuò a ridere. "Beh, mi fa piacere essere d'aiuto."

Santana rotolò su un fianco e si strinse contro il fianco di Elinor. Fece scorrere lentamente il suo dito fra le labbra di Elinor fino all'ombelico leccandosi le labbra. Si avvicinò e le sussurrò nell'orecchio, "_Puoi essermi d'aiuto ogni volta che vuoi..._"

Normalmente Elinor avrebbe riso per la pessima battuta, ma venne distratta dalla mano di Santana impegnata a sbottonarle i pantaloncini.

"Oh, intendevi adesso..." commentò Elinor.

"Mm-mh..." mormorò Santana.

Prima che Santana riuscisse a finire di sbottonarle i pantaloni, Elinor le afferrò il polso e mise una gamba a cavalcioni del torso di Santana, costringendola a restare sdraiata di schiena. Poi prese entrambi i suoi polsi e li tenne fermi sopra la sua testa.

"E mettiamo che riesca a farti _gridare _mentre ti sono d'aiuto... come intendi ripagarmi per i miei servigi?" bisbigliò Elinor.

"Restituendo il favore," rispose Santana alzando un sopracciglio.

"E se ti chiedessi di trovare un altro modo?" rifletté Elinor.

"Allora... potrei..." Santana cercò di trovare altri modi per esprimere la sua gratitudine. "Lavarti la macchina?"

Elinor scosse il capo.

"Piegarti il bucato?"

Elinor continuò a scuotere il capo sorridendo.

"... Prepararti la cena?"

Ancora no.

"... Indossando soltanto un grembiule?"

"Credo che abbiamo raggiunto un accordo," asserì Elinor liberando i polsi di Santana e sporgendosi verso il basso per attaccare di baci il suo collo.

Mentre Elinor tracciava il sentiero fra l'orecchio e la clavicola di Santana succhiando e mordicchiando, la sua mano si strinse intorno alla vita di Santana, tenendola in posizione sotto di lei. Poi fece scivolare la sua mano verso il basso, ammirando la leggera curva del suo bacino. La sua mano poi ritornò verso l'alto, appoggiandosi sul seno di Santana al di sopra del suo bikini. Si allontanò dal suo collo inginocchiandosi fra le caviglie di Santana. Lei la osservò dietro i suoi enormi occhiali da sole mentre Elinor si sporse in avanti e morse la vita del suo slip. Lo tirò tenendolo stretto fra i denti, così Santana capì che era il momento di sollevare i fianchi e, scuotendo il capo un paio di volte, Elinor abbassò lo slip di Santana e glielo sfilò dalle gambe. Fece scorrere le sue unghie lungo le gambe partendo dalle caviglie, facendo più pressione quando arrivò alle cosce e graffiando lungo le ossa del bacino. Le sue mani proseguirono il loro sentiero verso l'alto, scivolando sul reggiseno del costume per arrivare alla clavicola e riposizionare i polsi di Santana sopra la sua testa. Elinor si abbassò e assalì nuovamente il suo collo, questa volta per mordicchiare il laccio che teneva legato il reggiseno. Con un abile movimento il laccio si allentò ed Elinor si liberò anche di questa barriera.

"Te lo giuro, ogni volta che lo facciamo diventi più sexy," mormorò Elinor ammirando il corpo nudo di Santana sull'asciugamano sotto di lei.

Santana le fece un sorriso malizioso, con le braccia ancora intrappolate sopra il suo capo. "Ogni volta che lo facciamo, io _sono _più sexy," si pavoneggiò.

Elinor ridacchiò e scosse il capo. "Che cazzona..." borbottò.

"Non vedo cazzi qui intorno..." la stuzzicò Santana. "Ameno che non siano nascosti fra i cespugli a spiarci. Cosa per cui non li biasimerei affatto," spiegò con nonchalance, "Siamo piuttosto sexy insieme..."

"Shhh..." la zittì Elinor, sfiorando con le labbra l'incavo fra il seno di Santana.

Santana chiuse gli occhi assaporando ogni sensazione: la sua schiena appoggiata sull'asciugamano e i sassolini sotto di esso, il sole che le scaldava la pelle, il formicolio del leggero strato di sudore che le imperlava il corpo, il quieto sciabordio dell'acqua, le mani di Elinor sui suoi polsi, la sua bocca sul seno, la suzione intorno al capezzolo, poi i suoi polsi finalmente liberati, un leggero graffiare lungo i fianchi e sulle gambe, i baci e i soffici morsi sui lobi, la lingua sul collo, il fiato caldo sulla clavicola, le dita intrecciate fra i capelli.

Una leggera brezza sulle sue parti intime le fece capire quanto fosse eccitata. Elinor elargiva le sue attenzioni ovunque _tranne _dove ne aveva più bisogno. Santana iniziò a vibrare di impazienza. Poi ci furono mani che scivolarono lungo il suo addome, sui suoi fianchi, fino ad arrivare alle cosce e divaricarle. Santana sorrise, il suo battito accelerò.

E poi avvertì una sensazione vellutata, calda e umida fra le gambe. Guardò verso il basso e vide Elinor fra le sue cosce.

"_No_!" gridò mettendosi a sedere quasi in preda al panico.

"Cosa?" ansimò Elinor guardandola con aria confusa.

"Non... non fare quello! Fai l'altra cosa, quello che hai sempre fatto fino ad ora. Con le mani."

"Non vuoi che facciamo sesso orale?" le chiese Elinor visibilmente ferita.

"No. E' solo che... non so, è una sensazione strana." Spiegò Santana cercando di calmarsi.

"Beh, già, sarà una sensazione diversa rispetto alle mie dita... è proprio quello lo scopo," spiegò Elinor con un sorrisetto.

Santana non era di certo inesperta in materia di sesso orale. L'aveva fatto ad altri parecchie volte, sfortunatamente, e qualche volta altri lo avevano fatto a lei, cosa che le era piaciuta. Quelle volte era successo con dei ragazzi, o con – cercò di allontanare il pensiero di Brittany dalla testa – beh, principalmente con i ragazzi, e ragazzi dei quali non le importava per niente. E solitamente era avvenuto al buio, dove non si poteva vedere molto, o dopo aver bevuto. In quelle situazioni aveva mantenuto una specie di maschera di sicurezza. Ma qui, in piena luce del giorno, completamente sobria e completamente nuda – con una ragazza – era diverso. I suoi occhiali scuri non erano una maschera sufficiente per nascondersi. Rimase sorpresa dal suo improvviso senso del pudore.

"No, non è quello. Volevo solo dire che... non mi piace l'idea del tuo viso laggiù in basso. Tipo, è tutto quanto _lì_. Non è strano per te?" chiese cercando di razionalizzare la sua reazione.

"No, mi piace il tuo aspetto," rispose Elinor con naturalezza. "E mi fa sentire... più vicina a te."

"Beh... potresti essere lo stesso vicina a me usando la tua mano?" suggerì Santana cercando di non rovinare completamente l'atmosfera.

"Per favore?" le chiese Elinor con gentilezza appoggiandole un bacio delicato sul pube.

Santana scosse il capo e sollevò il mento di Elinor. Quest'ultima sospirò sollevandosi mentre Santana si sdraiava nuovamente. Elinor poi si spostò verso l'alto sdraiandosi sopra Santana e appoggiando il mento sulla sua spalla. Santana si rilassò un po'. Così si sentiva più sicura. Elinor fece scorrere la sua mano lungo il fianco di Santana.

La scintilla era scomparsa.

Cercando di riaccendere la passione e lenire il suo senso di colpa, Santana infilò una mano fra i loro corpi, facendo scivolare le dita sotto la vita dei pantaloncini slacciati di Elinor e i suoi slip.

"Non preoccuparti," le disse Elinor con tono cupo spostando la mano di Santana.

"No, voglio farlo," le assicurò lei. Si sentiva in colpa per averla allontanata.

Elinor si lasciò scappare un sospiro e le permise di continuare ad accarezzarla. Quando il respiro di Elinor si fece affannoso, Santana la penetrò con due dita. Elinor abbasso la mano e iniziò a sua volta ad accarezzare Santana dove era più piacevole. Santana sentì la scintilla ravvivarsi. Con l'altra mano, Santana fece scorrere le sue unghie lungo la schiena di Elinor, avvertendone il sudore sulla pelle. Elinor si morse un labbro e accelerò i suoi movimenti. Santana iniziò a spingere il bacino verso l'alto, in modo da creare pressione su entrambe le loro mani. Graffiò ancora con le unghie la schiena di Elinor. Quest'ultima inarcò la schiena a quella sensazione e le sue pareti si strinsero intorno alle dita di Santana. Santana continuò i suoi movimenti e a graffiarle la schiena, piegando le dita di quando in quando. Elinor affondò le dita della sua mano libera nel fianco di Santana.

"Dio, ho bisogno di venire, Santana," gemette Elinor in preda alla frustrazione.

"Cláveme más fuerte," gemette a sua volta Santana.

Quelle parole lanciarono Elinor verso il suo orgasmo, durante il quale curvò le sue dita all'interno di Santana. Santana chiuse gli occhi quando avvertì la familiare pressione all'interno del suo corpo che si dimenò per un attimo. La sua schiena si inarcò prima di cadere di nuovo sull'asciugamano. Entrambe espirarono quando i loro corpi si ripresero dall'estasi.

"_Oddio_, adoro quando mi dici le parolacce in spagnolo mentre lo facciamo," ammise Elinor ancora ansimante mentre rotolò al fianco di Santana sull'asciugamano. "Funziona _ogni _volta."

"No problem," borbottò Santana senza muovere un muscolo. Tenne gli occhi chiusi e si girò sul fianco verso la riva. Il suo corpo aveva sì raggiunto l'apice, ma principalmente lei era sollevata che fosse finita.


	11. Capitolo 11: Bittersweet Symphony

**Capitolo 11: Bittersweet Symphony**

Titolo e **colonna sonora** del capitolo: "Bittersweet Symphony" dei Verve.

* * *

Santana attraversò il prato di fianco alla casa e raggiunse la porta di Elinor. Nella mano destra teneva una bottiglia di vino e bussò con la sinistra. La porta si aprì. Si ritrovò davanti Brittany, che indossava soltanto della lingerie rosa ed un grembiule bianco pieghettato.

"Ciao, Brittany!" canticchiò Santana. "Stai benissimo!"

"Grazie, anche tu! Sai che ti adoro in viola," rispose Brittany prendendo la bottiglia di vino dalla mano di Santana. "Accomodati."

Santana entrò in casa e appoggiò la sua borsa. "Cosa c'è per cena?" chiese.

"Gelato," le sorrise Brittany. "Fa caldissimo oggi."

"E c'era bisogno che indossassi un grembiule per fare il gelato?" chiese Santana.

"No, ma mi piace questo grembiule..." ammise Brittany. "Allora, prima il vino o il gelato?"

"Mi sa che non è l'accoppiata più azzeccata, vero?" Considerò Santana. "Scegli tu, Britt."

"Decisamente gelato. Vaniglia o cioccolato?"

"Iniziamo con la vaniglia," rispose Santana.

Santana osservò Brittany voltarsi e dirigersi verso la cucina. Udì rumore di piatti e stoviglie mentre Brittany sceglieva due ciotole.

"Sai dov'è che Elinor tiene i cucchiai?" domandò Brittany.

"Nel primo cassetto a sinistra del lavandino," rispose Santana sfilandosi le scarpe. Quindi si tolse tutti i vestiti rimanendo in biancheria intima e si sedette sulla poltrona. Non riusciva a smettere di sorridere.

Brittany ritornò in salotto con due ciotole di gelato. Si sedette sul pavimento e cominciò a mangiare. Santana si alzò dalla poltrona e la raggiunse sul pavimento.

"Allora cosa ti va di fare stasera, Britt?" chiese Santana infilandosi in bocca una cucchiaiata di gelato.

"Mi piacerebbe restare qui. Possiamo guardare _Cruel Intentions _e bere il tuo vino."

"Mi sembra un'ottima idea," rispose Santana. "Ma non dobbiamo per forza vedere quello. So che ti rende triste, perché lui muore proprio quando inizia a essere gentile."

"Non mi rovinare il finale!" la rimproverò Brittany con la bocca piena di gelato.

"Ma l'hai già visto..." si difese Santana imbronciata ma divertita.

"E' lo stesso. Mi piace far finta di non sapere come va a finire."

"Sei molto dolce per averlo proposto," le sorrise Santana. "Ma non mi va di vedere un film..."

"Ok. Vuoi che andiamo al Gray's?" chiese Brittany continuando a mangiare il gelato.

"No, anche io preferisco restare qui," disse Santana. "E fare questo."

Si mise in bocca un'altra cucchiaiata di gelato e si avvicinò a lei per baciarla. Fece scivolare la lingua sul labbro superiore di Brittany. Il freddo del gelato e il calore delle loro labbra si mescolarono mentre assaggiavano il gusto del gelato ciascuna nella bocca dell'altra: vaniglia in quella di Santana e cioccolato in quella di Brittany.

"Stiamo facendo un vortice*," sorrise mentre Santana si allontanava. Immediatamente dopo sgranò gli occhi rendendosi conto dell'ambiguità dell'affermazione. "Intendevo il gelato! Scusa, suonava un po' razzista..." concluse Brittany arrossendo.

"So cosa intendevi," commentò Santana con una risata. "Voglio un altro vortice," mormorò, offrendo a Brittany un cucchiaio colmo di gelato. Brittany leccò il cucchiaio e si sporse in avanti per baciare Santana.

Santana raccolse un'altra cucchiaiata di gelato e la spalmò sul collo di Brittany, poi iniziò a colare giù sulla la clavicola. Santana leccò le gocce verso l'alto e sentì Brittany rabbrividire. Una volta leccato via tutto il gelato, Brittany ne spalmò a sua volta su Santana e fece lo stesso su di lei. Poi Brittany saltò in piedi e corse verso la cucina. Ritornò con un piatto di fragole e proseguì verso la camera da letto. Una volta raggiunta la porta, si voltò indietro verso Santana. "Porta il gelato," le disse con uno scintillio negli occhi che costrinse Santana ad emettere in gemito soffocato.

Santana raccolse le due ciotole e seguì Brittany in camera dal letto.

Brittany si mise in ginocchio sul letto nella sua lingerie rosa, dopo essersi liberata del grembiule. Santana vide una goccia di gelato che le era sfuggita scendere nell'incavo fra il seno. Il piatto di fragole era riposto sulle lenzuola davanti a lei. Brittany ne raccolse una, strappò via le foglie, e se la mise fra i denti. Santana ripose il gelato sul comodino di fianco al letto e fece un largo sorriso. Si inginocchiò di fronte a Brittany, mise le labbra intorno alla fragola, fece affondare i denti e ne morse via una metà. Mentre la masticava Brittany si sporse in avanti e fece scivolare l'altra metà lungo il collo di Santana.

Santana deglutì. "Mi sei mancata, Britt," sospirò, voltando il capo per offrire a Brittany tutto il suo collo, la quale sollevò di nuovo le labbra verso quelle di Santana porgendole l'altra metà della fragola. Santana la prese in bocca.

"Non quanto mi sei mancata tu," mormorò Brittany mentre leccava le tracce di fragola sul collo di Santana, elargendo particolari attenzioni a quel punto che faceva rimanere Santana senza fiato.

Santana si sentiva compresa dalla testa ai piedi quando era con Brittany, e non era solo una cosa fisica. C'era qualcosa di _spirituale _nello stare insieme. Essere tenuta stretta, e capita e apprezzata da un'altra persona era un'esperienza miracolosa, e Santana sapeva che di questo tipo di connessione ce n'era una su un milione. Mentre la lingua di Brittany leccava via l'ultima goccia dal collo di Santana, questa sospirò e sorrise, facendo scivolare le dita fra i capelli di Brittany. Poi Brittany la spinse delicatamente a stendersi sui cuscini.

Santana si deliziò alla sensazione del corpo forte e caldo di Brittany sopra al suo. Proprio quando si stava abituando ad avere Brittany sopra di lei che la baciava, Brittany si alzò in ginocchio e prese il gelato alla vaniglia. Ne mise un po' sulla pancia di Santana, lo leccò via, poi la baciò di nuovo. Mentre Santana assaporava il gusto di vaniglia, allungò le mani per slacciarle il reggiseno. Lo lanciò sul pavimento e intrecciò nuovamente le dita fra i suoi capelli. Santana fece scivolare la lingua fra le labbra di Brittany, avida di assaporare quanta più vaniglia e quanta più Brittany possibile. Le passò le mani lungo i fianchi e iniziò ad abbassarle le mutandine. Brittany si mise a sedere, le tolse completamente, mise il piatto di fragole sul comodino e si abbassò nuovamente su Santana. Ora Santana poteva sentire la pelle appiccicaticcia del suo stomaco dove Brittany aveva leccato via il gelato, insieme a quella fra le gambe di Brittany sulla sua coscia. Cinse Brittany con le sue braccia e la baciò ancora. Le loro braccia e le loro gambe si intrecciarono, scompigliando le lenzuola e i capelli. Santana si girò e invertì le loro posizioni, facendo cadere dal letto un cuscino. Brittany sciolse l'abbraccio per un attimo, solo per togliere il reggiseno e le mutandine di Santana, per poi riallacciarlo più stretto e intenso di prima.

Santana si perse nel sapore della pelle di Brittany, mescolato a quello del gelato e delle fragole, nel calore della loro pelle dove era a contatto, e nell'umidità fra di loro. Più di ogni altra cosa, Santana avvertì qualcosa dentro il petto, viva e pulsante, deliziata dalla presenza di Brittany, quasi una colonna sonora per la serata. Quando la musica raggiunse il culmine, Santana sentì il suo corpo raggiungere la vetta in armonia con quello di Brittany. Mentre si lasciava andare a quell'estasi, sentì anche Brittany irrigidirsi e poi lasciarsi andare, respirando in sincrono con lei e a fatica. Le sue mani afferrarono ogni parte di Brittany che potesse raggiungere, desiderosa di prolungare quella sensazione di aver spiccato il volo insieme. Avvertì il cuore di Brittany pulsare insieme al suo. Vi si tenne stretta il più possibile, fino a che entrambe non furono costrette a tornare sulla terra.

"Mmm... quanto mi è mancato," mormorò Brittany una volta che il loro respiro si fu stabilizzato, nascondendo il viso sulla spalla di Santana.

"Anche a me," sospirò Santana, baciando assonnata il capo di Brittany.

Santana allungò la mano verso quella di Brittany per afferrarle il mignolo, ma non riuscì a raggiungerla. Guardò la sua mano e la vide dissolversi lentamente nell'aria. La sua sonnolenza svanì immediatamente.

"Santana, dove stai andando?" chiese Brittany guardandola col panico dipinto sul viso.

"Non lo so!" rantolò Santana. Non riusciva più a sentire la testa di Brittany sulla spalla. Si stava ritirando in un tunnel oscuro, come se fosse trascinata via per la vita.

"Mi manchi..." l'immagine di Brittany si fece sfuocata, il biondo dei suoi capelli e il blu dei suoi occhi stavano diventando grigi.

"Cosa sta succedendo?" gridò Santana mentre l'oscurità l'avvolgeva. "Britt, aiuto!"

"_Dove sei, Santana_?" la chiamò Brittany da lontano.

"Non lo so!" urlò Santana, incapace di sentire o vedere niente a cui aggrapparsi.

_Se tra me e Artie dovesse mai andare male._.. fece eco la voce di Brittany in lontananza.

"Non voglio andare via!"

_...e se avrò tanta fortuna da trovarti ancora single..._

"Brittany!" il grido di Santana echeggiò nel tunnel buio che ora aveva capito essere sigillato.

Santana si svegliò di soprassalto. Afferrò con forza le lenzuola sotto di lei, cercando di tenercisi stretta. Il suo cuore batteva all'impazzata. Era stato così _reale_. Solo pochi minuti prima si trovava in quello stesso letto con Brittany. Ma ora non c'erano chiazze appiccicose di gelato sulle lenzuola. Si voltò verso il comodino: non c'erano due ciotole di gelato sciolto, nessun piatto di fragole. Sul pavimento c'era il suo reggiseno viola, ma di fianco c'era quello blu di Elinor, non quello rosa di Brittany. Si voltò dall'altra parte e vide la schiena di Elinor alzarsi e abbassarsi placidamente sotto il lenzuolo. Santana si precipitò fuori dal letto e si guardò intorno in preda al panico. Iniziò a raccogliere i vestiti poi si fermò. _No, non scappare,_ si ordinò. _Era solo un sogno. E' tutto okay, sei al sicuro qui. _Invece di andare verso l'uscita, si avviò verso la cucina. Guardò fuori dalla finestra mentre si versava un bicchiere d'acqua e poi lo bevve a grandi sorsi. Fece alcuni respiri profondi, mise giù il bicchiere, e ritornò in camera da letto. Si sdraiò con occhi spalancati. Si avvolse le coperte strette intorno a lei. Dopo un momento, la solitudine e il silenzio della stanza divennero assordanti. Si voltò e sistemò un braccio intorno ad Elinor, facendo attenzione a non svegliarla. Si sforzò di irrigidire il ventre e il petto, cercando di non muoversi o emettere suoni mentre scendevano le lacrime.

Santana non poteva saperlo, ma dall'altra parte della città, anche Brittany era sveglia nel suo letto. Ma era sola.

* * *

_* Fare un vortice (make a swirl) = modo di dire nello slang americano per indicare l'accoppiamento di due persone appartenenti ad etnie diverse._


	12. Capitolo 12: Heart of Glass

**Capitolo 12: Heart of Glass**

Ove non indicato, i titoli dei capitoli non sono le colonne sonore.

Alcuni giorni dopo.

* * *

Elinor spense la TV e ritornò sul pavimento di fianco a Santana. Erano sdraiate su un nido di cuscini e coperte e c'erano diversi popcorn sparpagliati per terra.

"Non mi stanco mai di quel film..." sospirò Elinor sorridendo.

"Beh, non è male dai..." borbottò Santana. "Un po' sdolcinato, però. Avrei dovuto capirlo dal titolo. Cioè, dai, '_Love Actually_'? Come se un film potesse rivelare una verità assoluta e noi 'oh, ecco cos'è l'amore! Ora è tutto chiaro,'" sbottò allungando la mano alla ricerca di altri popcorn.

"Evidentemente avrei dovuto scegliere un altro film da guardare con Santana 'odio i sentimenti' Lopez," Elinor le diede un colpetto sorridendo e si infilò in bocca una manciata di popcorn.

"Non odio i sentimenti, credo solo che la gente si illuda di certe cose che poi finiscono per andare a farsi fottere. Le relazioni sono complicate e incasinate."

"Non dirlo a me, sorella. Sono un'esperta di relazioni incasinate," Elinor si sdraiò a pancia in su fissando il soffitto.

"Anche tu?" chiese Santana con espressione seria, voltandosi verso di lei. "Ma tu non sopporti certe stronzate. Siamo simili da quel verso. Tu sei solo più... gentile al riguardo."

"L'amore non ha un piano o regole o giusto o sbagliato. Sfugge a tutte queste cose. Non avevo programmato di innamorarmi delle persone di cui mi sono innamorata. E' successo e basta. E poi si è incasinato tutto."

Improvvisamente Elinor sembrò molto distante, persa nei suoi pensieri. Santana si alzò e si appoggiò su un gomito per poterla guardare meglio.

"E com'è successo?" le chiese Santana.

"Beh, prima di tutto, avevamo diciassette anni e lei era una ragazza - _è _una ragazza. Non avevo programmato quella parte. Che mi piacesse una ragazza non faceva parte del piano."

Santana avvertì una strana sensazione che non riusciva bene a identificare. Empatia? Dolore? Vergogna?

"Come si chiamava?" chiese Santana.

"Amanda," rispose Elinor. "Anche quando _io _accettai il fatto che fosse una ragazza, per lei non fu lo stesso, e continuò a negare che stavamo insieme. Sapevo che mi amava, ma non riusciva ad accettare di essere qualcosa di diverso rispetto a quanto desiderassero i suoi genitori. E' un tale _schifo _essere diversi. Alla fine decise che era meglio essere etero piuttosto che stare con me." Sospirò Elinor. "E quello... mi ferì in un modo che non avrei mai immaginato. Persino il mio corpo mi fece male per mesi..."

Santana rimase in ascolto in silenzio, osservando Elinor senza muovere un muscolo.

"Fu quella l'estate in cui passai un sacco di tempo al punto panoramico. Me lo ricordavo come un posto bellissimo allora, poi, quando ci tornai, capii che tutto quello che vedevo era grigio. Non ero in grado di coglierne la bellezza perché tutto ciò che riuscivo a vedere era il mio dolore."

Santana iniziò a sentirsi a disagio, seppur intrigata dalla storia.

Elinor proseguì, "Fortunatamente le superiori erano finite, quindi non dovetti vedere più Amanda. In realtà non la vedo da allora. Non ci siamo più sentite..."

Seguì un altro momento di silenzio. Lo stomaco di Santana si contorse.

"Poi le cose migliorarono. Quando andai al college fu quasi come se pian piano iniziassi a vedere di nuovo a colori. Ho incontrato persone meravigliose e ho ripreso ad uscire, ho iniziato a fare la barista, mi sono interessata alla sociologia, e incontrato altre ragazze alle quali piacevano le ragazze. Ho persino avuto un paio di avventure di una notte. Le cose andavano... bene di nuovo."

"Sei uscita anche con dei ragazzi?" le chiese Santana.

"Sì, alcuni. Erano carini, ma sentivo di dovermi sforzare troppo con loro. Quindi le cose andavano avanti finché non si esaurivano gradualmente. Poi incontrai Jordan."

"Chi è Jordan?"

"La mia ex più recente. Mi sentivo così al sicuro con lei. Era come se... il mondo avesse un miliardo di opportunità con lei. Era tutto amplificato. Aveva un modo di guardare il mondo così pieno di meraviglia e umiltà... ma credo di essermici buttata troppo forse, perché quando ci lasciammo rimasi completamente disorientata..." concluse Elinor.

Santana non volle indagare oltre. La storia di Elinor la colpiva piuttosto nel vivo. Rimase semplicemente seduta in silenzio.

"E tu, Santana? Non mi hai mai parlato delle persone che hai frequentato. Io ti ho appena raccontato la mia storia strappalacrime. Ora tocca a te!" canticchiò Elinor, cercando di alleggerire la tensione.

Santana accettò la richiesta di buon grado e si rimise comoda sul pavimento, guardando il soffitto, sollevata dal fatto che l'atmosfera si fosse finalmente alleggerita.

"Beh, andrò direttamente a quelle che contano, perché ho avuto la mia bella dose di... già, beh, _comunque_, la persona con cui sono uscita di più è stata Puck. Avevamo spesso i nostri alti e bassi. Era più un accordo che una relazione, comunque. Capisci cosa intendo?"

"Oh, certo. Può essere divertente," annuì Elinor.

"Già, peccato che adesso sta facendo sul serio con una che... ugh, non riesco nemmeno a descrivere l'atrocità con cui sta uscendo. E poi c'è stato Finn. Non siamo mai stati una coppia, comunque. Siamo usciti un paio di volte. Principalmente è stato un noioso e stupido affare di sesso. E poi c'è stato Sam, con cui ho iniziato ad uscire per far rabbia a Quinn, ma era dolce. Un po' tonto forse, ma carino. Però non l'ho mai visto più di questo... solo un 'tipo carino'. Credo di non essere mai stata molto entusiasta di _nessuno _dei tre. Mi è piaciuto andare a letto con loro, ma... non so. Credo che i ragazzi delle superiori siano degli sfigati."

"Probabile," commentò Elinor. "Non posso saperlo, non sono mai stata con i ragazzi al liceo per via di Amanda."

"Beh, scommetto che ci sono stati un sacco di ragazzi col cuore infranto a Columbus," replicò Santana con un sorriso.

"L'hai detto!" rise Elinor.

Entrambe presero un'altra manciata di popcorn.

"Che mi dici delle ragazze?" chiese Elinor.

"Dici a me?" chiese Santana.

"No, all'altra persona nella stanza," borbottò Elinor con sarcasmo, gettando un popcorn addosso a Santana con una smorfia.

"No, non proprio."

"Non proprio in che senso? Non hai mai avuto una relazione o uscita con qualcuna?"

"Beh, a dire il vero non lo so. Cioè, è stata una cosa un po' confusa."

"Come si chiama?" chiese Elinor.

Era senza dubbio una domanda _troppo _personale per Santana, ma come poteva rifiutarsi di rispondere ad una domanda così semplice?

"Brittany," mugugnò Santana, "Ma se mi guardo indietro, mi sembra che sia sempre stato solo sesso, sia con i ragazzi che con le ragazze, anche quando non avrebbe dovuto esserlo." Santana ebbe un tuffo al cuore pensando alle volte in cui Brittany le aveva fatto capire che voleva qualcosa di più di una semplice amicizia. "Forse se inizi ad andare a letto con qualcuno troppo presto, non riesci mai a capire cosa succede perché sei troppo impegnata a scopare."

Elinor si voltò. "Beh... e _noi _cosa siamo?" le chiese.

"Siamo... Santana ed Elinor," rispose Santana con gli occhi fissi sul soffitto e lo stomaco sotto sopra. Voleva evitare quella conversazione ad ogni costo.

"Hai capito cosa ti sto chiedendo, Santana," mormorò Elinor.

Ci fu un momento di silenzio.

"Non mi piacciono le etichette." Bofonchiò Santana.

"Già, lo so. A volte le etichette fanno schifo. Ma a volte sono utili per assicurarsi che due persone la pensino allo stesso modo. Tipo... ad esempio, se sono solo amiche che scopano o che escono occasionalmente oppure se hanno una relazione," proseguì Elinor chiarendo perfettamente la sua domanda.

Santana non rispose.

Elinor continuò. "Ascolta, non è che ti sto chiedendo di _sposarmi _o di fare piani per dopo l'estate. Mi sto solo chiedendo come stanno le cose. Perché quando due lesbiche stanno sempre insieme _e _fanno tonnellate di sesso... solitamente sono più che amiche."

"Io non sono _lesbica_," sbottò Santana.

"Ma se mi hai appena detto che i ragazzi non ti sono mai piaciuti più tanto..." rispose Elinor. "Pensavo che forse tu e Brittany-"

"Questo non fa di me una _lesbica_!" Santana la interruppe su tutte le furie e si alzò a sedere. "Sono quello che sono, e se mi scopo qualche ragazza, questo non fa di me proprio niente!" la aggredì.

"Wow, scusa... non credevo che fosse un argomento così delicato."

"E' delicato solo se qualcuno cerca di dirmi chi sono o quello che sono o chi amo!" gridò Santana in preda alla collera.

"Nessuno ha parlato di amore! Calmati! Mamma mia!" si difese Elinor.

"No, sai cosa? Mi fa incazzare da morire!" Santana si alzò guardando Elinor dall'alto in basso. "Perché devi sempre rovinare una bella serata parlando di _sentimenti _e stronzate del genere? Ne ho piene le palle. Vado a casa. Buona _serata_." Santana si precipitò fuori da casa di Elinor sbattendo la porta e guidò fino a casa.


	13. Capitolo 13: Che sarei stata brava

**Capitolo 13: Che sarei stata brava**

**Colonna sonora** del capitolo: "That I Would Be Good" di Alanis Morissette. Sappiamo che Santana adora le canzoni arrabbiate di Alanis, ma i suoi lenti sono altrettanto belli... Mettete questa canzone su YouTube e ascoltatela mentre leggete!

* * *

**Il giorno dopo...**

* * *

"Buongiorno, El!" Canticchiò Santana al telefono. "E' ora di alzarsi! Sono già le due e dobbiamo andare a fare una passeggiata e una nuotata."

"Stai scherzando?" le rispose Elinor titubante.

"Certo che no, è quello che facciamo ogni sabato," disse Santana facendo una smorfia.

"Per caso ti ricordi _niente _di ieri sera?" Ribatté Elinor seccamente.

"Certo che sì. Non abbiamo _bevuto_. Abbiamo guardato quel film sdolcinato che adori," rispose Santana evasivamente.

"E dopo?"

"Dopo abbiamo parlato di sentimenti e cose varie."

"E?"

"...ed è ora di una passeggiata!" Canticchiò Santana.

"_No_, Santana. Non ho più intenzione di sopportare queste stronzate," dichiarò Elinor. "Mi hai spaventata a morte, e ora ti comporti come se niente fosse."

"Beh, non ne voglio parlare," rispose Santana.

"Ma non è giusto!" Insistette Elinor. "Devi darti una regolata. Non puoi continuare a trattarmi così."

Santana non era abituata ad essere affrontata in modo così schietto e categorico.

"Okay, okay..." la assecondò. "Mi sono arrabbiata un po' ma tu pensi ancora che sia magnifica, e vuoi ancora alzarti dal letto e venire a fare una passeggiata con me."

"No, non mi va."

Quindi calò il silenzio. Santana rimase ammutolita.

Elinor sospirò. "Ascolta, stasera devo lavorare e sono già esausta. Se vuoi ancora uscire potremmo vederci domani. Ma non so, Santana... con tutto questo tira e molla mi sembra di rivivere la storia di Amanda."

Santana si ammorbidì leggermente dopo quel colpo basso. "Non dire così, El. Cioè... lo sai che mi _piaci_," la supplicò.

"La verità è che _non _lo so. Prima cuciniamo insieme, ci coccoliamo, guardiamo un film e facciamo del sesso fantastico... e un attimo dopo mi gridi in faccia che non ti piacciono le ragazze."

Elinor non aveva tutti i torti.

"Beh... come posso dimostrarti che mi piaci?" Chiese Santana aggrottando le sopracciglia. Non le piaceva sentirsi dire di aver sbagliato, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva entrare in modalità stronza perché _di sicuro _Elinor non le avrebbe più parlato.

"Non lo so davvero, Santana. E' per questo che non sono tanto sicura che dovremmo continuare a frequentarci. Devo sapere che cosa siamo. E se non sei nemmeno in grado di gestire una sorta di definizione, io mi chiamo fuori. Le cose sono già abbastanza complicate anche quando sono definite."

Lo stomaco di Santana si contorse. Non sapeva cosa dire, quindi non disse niente. Dall'altro capo ci fu silenzio.

Poi Elinor proseguì, con tono di sconfitta. "Senti, se vuoi puoi chiamarmi domani."

"Okay, beh... buona serata allora," rispose Santana con tono mesto. "Fai delle buone mance!" aggiunse cercando di spezzare la tensione.

"Faccio sempre delle buone mance. Sono un'educata barista fighetta, ricordi?" Rispose Elinor al misero tentativo di Santana.

"Già, è vero," commentò Santana con un sorriso triste. "Ciao, El."

"Ciao, Santana."

Santana riagganciò e prese a camminare su e giù per la sua camera. Non sapeva davvero come sistemare le cose: nessuno l'aveva mai costretta a farlo prima. La sua solita tattica, negare ed evitare, non stava funzionando: Elinor sosteneva la politica della chiarezza e del niente stronzate. Santana sospirò, estrasse nuovamente il telefono, e chiamò l'ultima persona che avrebbe mai pensato di chiamare per un consiglio. Beh, forse non proprio _l'ultimissima_. Ma il numero di Artie l'aveva cancellato mesi fa.

"Ciao, Blaine. Sono Santana..."

"Santana! Come stai?" la salutò allegramente.

Santana rifletté sul fatto che quella sua incessante positività fosse davvero estenuante ed iniziò a pentirsi di averlo chiamato. Ma forse con lui aveva meno pazienza soltanto perché era un maschio.

"Oh, sto bene. Tu che mi dici?"

"Niente di che, a dire il vero. Sto lavorando su alcuni meravigliosi mash-up per l'anno prossimo e passo molto tempo con Kurt. Andiamo al Pride fra due settimane, è sempre entusiasmante. Decisamente il mio week-end preferito di tutto l'anno."

"Il Pride?" replicò Santana aggrottando le sopracciglia. Sapeva cosa fosse, ma non aveva mai conosciuto qualcuno che ci andasse.

"Sì, è fantastico. Il miglior party di tutto l'Ohio."

"Non sapevo nemmeno che in Ohio ci _fosse _un Pride. Dove lo fanno?"

"A Columbus."

"Oh, fico."

Silenzio.

"Allora, Santana, che succede?"

"Ugh, c'è una specie di stupido dramma in corso e non so come gestirlo," sospirò.

"Come posso aiutarti?" le chiese Blaine.

Santana esitò.

"Se ti confidassi una cosa, la terresti per te? Per adesso?"

"Certo. A meno che non coinvolga un piano per rubare una scaletta o qualcosa di assolutamente illegale..."

"No, no, niente di simile. E' che... si tratta di qualcosa che non voglio che si venga a sapere a Lima..."

"Ok, non c'è problema."

"Dunque... Dio, non so nemmeno come dirlo," iniziò Santana. Ci fu una pausa in cui Blaine attese che proseguisse. "C'è questa ragazza," sputò fuori.

"Dav-_vero_..." commentò Blaine con enfasi.

"Sì. E'... carina. Molto carina, a dire il vero," spiegò Santana alzando le spalle. "Siamo uscite parecchio, siamo andate al Gray, abbiamo cucinato, nuotato... mi ha persino portata a fare escursioni e tutta quella robaccia all'aria aperta."

"Deve essere una tipa forte questa ragazza, allora," commentò Blaine sorridendo.

"Decisamente, okay..." Santana alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Quindi... ti piace. Più di una semplice amica."

Santana si morse il labbro. "Già..." ammise.

"Gliel'hai detto? Cioè, è successo qualcosa?" chiese Blaine.

"Oh, andiamo a letto insieme da alcuni mesi ormai."

"Complimenti, Santana," si congratulò Blaine. "Come si chiama?"

"Elinor."

"Quindi cos'è successo con Elinor che ti ha messa così in agitazione?" le chiese Blaine.

"Oh, lei è ok. E' solo che... a volte sbrocco e mi comporto da vera stronza," ammise Santana. "Più stronza del solito," chiarì. "Ieri sera ho dato il peggio di me."

"Cos'è successo?"

"Beh, stavamo parlando di relazioni e sentimenti e cose così. Andava tutto bene, ma poi ha detto qualcosa su Britt e me e che eravamo lesbiche e io- non c'ho più _visto_."

"Beh, ha fatto una supposizione che per te non era giusta."

"Non so se quello che ha detto fosse giusto o no. Ma quello che _io _ho detto è stato... probabilmente un po' troppo. Le ho urlato contro e me ne sono andata sbattendo la porta."

"Ahia..." commentò Blaine.

"Cioè, forse ha ragione. Non lo so. _Tu _come l'hai capito?" Chiese Santana.

"Ciascuno ha un percorso diverso," spiegò Blaine, sapendo che Santana non gli stava chiedendo del suo percorso, ma di come potesse essere in grado di autodefinirsi.

"Beh, so che si sbaglia su Britt. A Britt piacciono i ragazzi. Anche le ragazze, ma sicuramente le piacciono i ragazzi..." concluse Santana lasciando la frase in sospeso.

"E tu, Santana?" le chiese Blaine con delicatezza.

"Non lo so! Come si fa a saperlo?" Santana era molto agitata. "So cosa mi piace a letto, ed è praticamente tutto. Ma questo non mi rende automaticamente bisessuale, no?"

"Forse no. La maggior parte delle persone crede che il proprio orientamento sessuale vada oltre al sesso. Si tratta di chi vuoi avere intorno, con chi vuoi avere relazioni, e a chi ti senti più vicino."

"E' quello che ha detto la signorina Holliday..."

"E' una donna intelligente."

Ci fu una pausa.

"Eppure continuo a non sapere come capirlo," sbuffò Santana.

"Può essere difficile separare quello che vogliamo veramente da quello che gli altri ci dicono che _dovremmo _volere. Anche per le persone etero è difficile. Magari cerca di pensare alle persone che hai frequentato. Anche le persone con cui _non _sei andata a letto: con chi ti senti più al sicuro e più in sintonia? Quali relazioni erano solo sesso e quali significavano qualcosa di più?"

"Potrebbe volerci un po'..." borbottò Santana, facendo mente locale sulla lista.

"A me aiuta scrivere le cose quando devo pensare. Magari potresti provarci anche tu," le suggerì Blaine.

"Magari," rispose Santana senza troppa convinzione. "Ma a parte la questione 'etichetta', non so cosa fare con Elinor. Non sono _innamorata _di lei," spiegò facendo una smorfia al pensiero. "Però mi sento in colpa e vorrei aggiustare le cose così da poterci frequentare. Ci divertiamo insieme. E' una bella persona. Ma non so se mi perdonerà mai per quello che le ho detto."

"Non devi per forza essere innamorata per voler far funzionare le cose. Fare la cosa giusta può spaventare. Essere onesti può spaventare. Ma alla fine è quasi sempre la cosa migliore."

"Come a faccio a dirle che mi importa, però? Cioè, a parte chiederle scusa... cos'è che vogliono le ragazze?"

"Lo chiedi alla persona sbagliata!" rispose Blaine con una risata. "Ma non credo che ragazzi e ragazze siano poi così diversi quando si parla di sentimenti. Alle persone piace _sentire _le cose piuttosto che ascoltarle. Le persone sono furbe, sanno che le parole possono essere vuote. Quindi _dimostraglielo_."

Santana sospirò. Era completamente fuori dal suo ambiente naturale.

"Grazie, Blaine."

"Quando vuoi, Santana. Su col morale, sono sicuro che si risolverà tutto."

"Ehi, Blaine?"

"Sì?"

"Mi... mi spiace di essere stata così cattiva con Kurt quando è uscito allo scoperto. Non ho una giustificazione. Però... mi dispiace tanto."

"Grazie, Santana. Dovresti dirglielo tu stessa."

"Okay. Lo farò. Dovremmo..." Santana rimase scioccata da quello che stava per dire. "Dovremmo fare qualcosa insieme qualche volta, tutti e tre."

"Mi piacerebbe," rispose Blaine. Santana poteva sentire attraverso il telefono che stava sorridendo.

"Okay. Bene. Ciao." Le sue parole furono incerte ed esitanti, essendosi resa conto di quanto gli avesse confidato.

"Ciao, Santana."

Santana riagganciò e sospirò di nuovo. Aveva sperato che qualcun altro potesse capirla, ma sapeva che era un desiderio sciocco. Dopo alcuni minuti di avanti e indietro per la camera, rovistò dentro al suo armadio fino a quando trovò un diario che le aveva regalato suo cugino Carlos. Non l'aveva mai usato. Si mise seduta alla scrivania e prese in mano una penna.


	14. Capitolo 14: Incontriamoci al lago

**Capitolo 14: Incontriamoci al lago**

**Colonna sonora** del capitolo: "Meet Me By The Water" di Rachel Yamagata. Mettetela su YouTube, crea l'atmosfera per questa scena ed è magnifica.

* * *

**La sera seguente, inizio agosto 2011**

* * *

Santana giunse al bacino venti minuti prima dell'ora a cui aveva chiesto ad Elinor di arrivare. Entrambe amavano quel posto la sera. Era una serata tranquilla, non c'era neanche un po' di brezza. Santana si assicurò che sul terreno nel loro posticino preferito sulla banchina non ci fossero ciottoli troppo grossi o rocce, poi ci stese una coperta. Accese un centinaio di lumini in cerchio intorno alla coperta e si sedette al centro. La scenografia era pronta. Elinor stava arrivando. L'unica cosa in disordine era lo stomaco di Santana: le sembrava quasi che le stesse per uscire dalla gola da un momento all'altro. Non appena udì il rombo del motore vintage e dei pneumatici sulla ghiaia credette di svenire. Una portiera si chiuse. Santana fece un respiro profondo. Le scarpe di Elinor crepitarono delicatamente mentre camminava sulla banchina. Gli unici altri suoni erano l'acqua e i grilli. Elinor rallentò il passo e osservò la scena di fronte a lei. Il suo volto era impassibile, e la cosa rese Santana ancora più nervosa.

Con coraggio, Santana sfoggiò un sorriso. Diede un colpetto alla coperta di fronte a lei, invitando Elinor a sedersi. Elinor si avvicinò, scavalcò con attenzione le candele e si mise a sedere di fronte a Santana, spostando lo sguardo ansiosamente fra Santana e le candele e l'acqua.

"Ciao," esalò Santana.

"Ciao," rispose Elinor con lo sguardo ancora abbassato.

"Sono felice che tu sia venuta."

"Beh... suppongo di doverti almeno ascoltare," rispose Elinor con evidenti riserve.

"Grazie. Non sono sicura di meritarmelo..." replicò Santana, seguendo lo sguardo di Elinor verso l'acqua. Fece un altro respiro profondo e si voltò verso di lei. Le candele emanavano una debole luce dorata su di loro. Santana rimase colpita da quanto fosse bella Elinor sotto quel bagliore, e da quanto sembrassero tristi i suoi occhi.

Santana iniziò a pronunciare le parole che si era ripetuta nella testa almeno venti volte. Le uscirono strozzate e a fatica: "Ti ho chiesto di venire qui perché voglio dirti... voglio dirti che mi dispiace. Ho perso completamente la testa con te l'altra sera... e almeno altre _dieci _volte prima di quella. Continuo a fare sempre la stessa cosa: mi spavento, divento una vera stronza e scappo via."

Elinor ora la stava guardando, ma Santana non era ancora in grado di decifrare la sua espressione.

Santana espirò cercando di rilassarsi, poi continuò: "Non so come affrontare le cose che mi spaventano. E tu... è come se tu le abbia già capite. Tu sai come gestire le tue paure. Mi dimostri che bisogna affrontare i sentimenti o non se ne andranno... diventeranno solo più grandi. E io sono una novellina quando si parla di sentimenti," ammise Santana. "Ma voglio provare a non scappare o urlare."

Santana fece un altro respiro profondo. Guardò Elinor dritta negli occhi, vide che l'altra era ancora incerta, ma affrontò la paura. "C'è qualcosa che devo dirti," mormorò Santana. "So che i fatti parlano più delle parole, ma credo che queste parole... beh, non c'è niente che possa fare oltre che dirle. Se ci fosse, lo farei. Quello che voglio dire è che... sono lesbica." I suoi occhi si chiusero per un istante prima di proseguire: "Mi piacciono le ragazze e questo non cambierà solo perché cerco di far finta che non sia così." Il viso di Elinor finalmente si ammorbidì lasciando spazio ad un sorriso triste.

Santana continuò la sua confessione sussurrata, "So che il fatto di non riuscire ad ammettere che mi piacciano le ragazze mi ha resa poco attraente ai tuoi occhi, o di qualsiasi ragazza, in realtà. Quindi, la seconda parte è che... se lo vorrai... mi piacerebbe che fossi la mia ragazza." Era ansiosa, e allo stesso tempo trionfante, ed espirò solo ora che il suo discorso era terminato.

Elinor era visibilmente più rilassata. "Mi piacerebbe," rispose pacatamente. Si sporse in avanti e abbracciò Santana. "E' stato molto coraggioso," le disse da sopra la spalla. "Sono molto fiera di te." Poi si allontanò posandole le mani sulle spalle. Baciò Santana dolcemente. Santana sorrise nel bacio e mise le mani sulla vita di Elinor. Mentre si allontanava, mantenne gli occhi chiusi ed espirò, tutto il suo corpo si stava rilassando.

"Avevo paura di non farcela," ammise Santana.

"Ma ce l'hai fatta. E sono davvero contenta," le sorrise Elinor e si rimise a sedere. "Mi piace questa cosa stile 'anello di fuoco'. E' molto... romantica. Sono colpita."

"Credo che tu sia qualcuno per cui ne valga la pena," commentò Santana scrollando le spalle e abbassando lo sguardo sulla coperta. Incrociò di nuovo gli occhi di Elinor e sorrise. Allungò la mano, estendendo con esitazione il mignolo. Elinor osservò la mano tesa di Santana.

"Il mignolo?" chiese Elinor sollevando un sopracciglio.

Santana scrollò ancora le spalle. Sembrava... appropriato.

Elinor afferrò il polso di Santana e aprì il palmo, mettendo la mano nella sua e dandole una stretta delicata. "Se tieni qualcuno solo per il mignolo, rischia di scivolare via troppo facilmente."

Santana sentì un brivido lungo la schiena.

Riportò la sua attenzione alla ragazza di fronte a lei. "Buono a sapersi..." mormorò.

"Beh, non voglio che tu scappi ancora," la stuzzicò Elinor con una smorfia divertita.

"Nemmeno io voglio scappare ancora," la rassicurò Santana. "Mi fai sentire... tranquilla. Cioè... voglio dire... credo che tu mi piaccia," aggiunse cercando di fare la disinvolta. "Più di un'amica." Concluse facendole un sorriso.

"Wow, tutto questo parlare di sentimenti... sono sopraffatta", scherzò Elinor sorridendo e sporgendosi in avanti per baciare Santana. "Credo che anche tu mi piaccia. Più di un'amica."

Santana sorrise e ricambiò il bacio di Elinor. Fu breve e dolce.

Santana tirò un enorme sospiro di sollievo e si sdraiò sulla coperta alzando lo sguardo alle stelle. Elinor si stese in modo perpendicolare a lei, tenendole la mano e appoggiando il capo sulla pancia di Santana. Rimasero sdraiate in silenzio, ad ascoltare i grilli e il debole sciabordio dell'acqua sulla riva. Si trattava di un nuovo capitolo per Santana. Era sotto le stelle con la sua ragazza. La sua _ragazza_. Nonostante la parola le provocasse un leggero brivido, sorrise.

"Vieni al Pride con me," mormorò Santana nell'oscurità. Non sembrava una domanda.

"Al Pride?" chiese Elinor sorpresa, voltandosi verso di lei.

"Sì. I miei amici Kurt e Blaine vanno al festival a Columbus fra due settimane. Potrebbe essere divertente. Possiamo andarci e passare l'intero week-end a ballare e festeggiare ed essere super-gay insieme."

"Lo faresti davvero?" chiese Elinor ancora meravigliata.

"Ti ho detto che mi sto sforzando di affrontare le cose," borbottò Santana.

"Sono colpita. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto... la nostra piccola lesbica che va al suo primo Pride. Sono così orgogliosa!"

"Non tirare troppo la corda, El," brontolò Santana.

Elinor strinse la mano di Santana. "Ok, Lopez. Affare fatto."


	15. Capitolo 15: Venite insieme

**Capitolo 15: Venite insieme**

Titolo del capitolo ispirato a "Come Together" dei Beatles.

* * *

**Agosto 2011**

* * *

"Fa' in modo che sia un Veuve Cliquot, e non qualche altra schifezza scadente. Grazie!" Disse Santana, con tono minacciosamente stucchevole. Riagganciò il telefono e riportò con disinvoltura la sua attenzione a Elinor, Kurt e Blaine che stavano facendo colazione seduti su una coperta nel parco.

"Cos'è successo?" Chiese Elinor aggrottando le sopracciglia e dando un morso alla sua ciambella.

"Niente," rispose Santana con un sorrisetto sedendosi fra Elinor e Blaine.

"Stai pensando di sedurmi, Lopez?" Domandò Elinor alzando un sopracciglio.

"Oh, almeno una volta nella prossima ora..." ribatté Santana con una risata, poi si sporse verso di lei mordicchiandole scherzosamente un orecchio.

Blaine si lasciò sfuggire una risata, e spalmò un po' di crema al formaggio sulla sua focaccina.

"Signore, signore, vi prego, siamo in pieno giorno, ci sono dei bambini!" Le interruppe Kurt.

"Oh, d'accordo, vecchietta," lo schernì Santana lanciandogli un pezzo di ciambella.

"Non scatenare una lotta col cibo, Santana, questo è un _Armani_!" Esclamò Kurt.

"Solo _tu _potevi indossare un Armani ad un festival di strada," borbottò Santana con una smorfia.

"Ehi, sta per iniziare la sfilata!" Intervenne Blaine.

Potevano sentire chiaramente il rombo delle motociclette in lontananza. Elinor prese Santana per mano, la aiutò ad alzarsi, e la trascinò sul bordo della strada, lasciando Kurt e Blaine a raccattare coperta e pic-nic.

"Farò in modo che tu non ne perda nemmeno un minuto!" Gridò Elinor per sovrastare il boato della folla. Applaudirono con entusiasmo mentre si sollevavano sulle punte dei piedi per sbirciare sopra le teste degli altri spettatori.

* * *

Qualche ora dopo Santana, Blaine e Kurt stavano ridendo seduti al tavolo di un ristorante locale.

"Credo che quel tipo pensasse di essere un California Dream Man!" farfugliò Elinor.

"Davvero, penso abbia ballato così per tutta la sfilata!" Ridacchiò Blaine.

"Oh, mi scusi signore," intervenne Kurt facendo finta di rivolgersi al soggetto delle loro risate, "E' consapevole del fatto che i California Dream Men iniziano i loro spettacoli con almeno qualcosa addosso, vero? E che normalmente hanno... beh, direi... cinquanta chili in meno e decisamente meno peluria." Il gruppo scoppiò in un altro scroscio di risate.

"E avete visto quelle drag queen vestite da Campanellino sugli scooter? Credo che ti diano del filo da torcere nel realizzare costumi, Kurt!" Commentò Santana con una risata.

"Lo prenderò come un complimento, Santana," Rispose Kurt con un sorriso complice, intingendo una patatina nel ketchup con il mignolo alzato.

"Oh, cavoli, non credo di aver mai riso così tanto in vita mia," sospirò Blaine asciugandosi le lacrime dagli occhi.

"Ok, ok, proviamo ad indovinare il gruppo preferito di ciascuno," suggerì Elinor. "Che ne dite di quello di Kurt?"

"Oddio, è ovvio, i poliziotti gay," rispose Santana con una smorfia.

"Ben detto, Lopez," commentò Kurt.

"Oh, davvero..." sottolineò Blaine sollevando un sopracciglio. "E il _mio_?" sfidò il gruppo.

"Le bande marcianti?" tentò Elinor.

"Esatto!" Esclamò Blaine. "Qualcuno sa quale sia stata parte preferita di Santana?" sorrise riuscendo a malapena a contenere una risata.

"Le cheerleader!" gridarono all'unisono Kurt, Blaine ed Elinor scoppiando di nuovo a ridere.

Santana alzò gli occhi verso l'alto con una smorfia ma non riuscì a nascondere un sorriso.

"Troppo facile," commentò Kurt. "Elinor? Non ti conosco abbastanza da indovinare."

"Le famiglie," disse Elinor inclinando la testa di lato e facendo un sorrisetto dolce. "Ci sono così tanti bambini con genitori gay e lesbiche. Mi fa venir voglia di _gridare _dalla gioia," commentò addentando il suo hamburger.

Blaine incrociò lo sguardo di Santana e mimò con le labbra _'E' fantastica!'_

Santana sorrise e annuì. Era bello essere lì. Ovunque andassero c'erano persone come loro: due ragazzi o due ragazze che si tenevano per mano, si baciavano, si facevano le linguacce, ridevano, si dividevano drink, ballavano, facevano shopping, e spingevano passeggini. Santana non aveva mai visto niente di simile, e di certo non si era mai sentita più normale. Qui, più di ogni altro luogo – più che a scuola, nei Cheerios, e anche più che al Glee Club – era dove sentiva di appartenere.

Su richiesta di Elinor, Kurt e Blaine raccontarono la storia di come si erano conosciuti, diventati amici, e di come finalmente si erano messi insieme. Poi Santana ed Elinor raccontarono la loro di storia, anche se non era così cinematografica e non comprendeva performance canore. Una volta finito il pasto, le risate e le energie si affievolirono. Tutti quanti erano stanchi per la giornata intensa.

"Qualcuno ha voglia di una nuotata dopo cena? I miei genitori hanno una piscina nel cortile sul retro," suggerì Elinor.

"Vorrai scherzare," sbottò Kurt. "Sono distrutto. E ci vorrebbero ore di cure intensive alla pelle per rimediare agli effetti del cloro... non farmene parlare," borbottò con una smorfia drammatica.

"Va bene, guastafeste," rispose Elinor facendogli una linguaccia.

Blaine si mise a ridere e Kurt gli diede una gomitata sulle costole.

Santana notò un'alta ragazza coi capelli rossi passare oltre il loro tavolo e fu costretta a darle un'occhiatina. Anche Elinor la vide e si immobilizzò, sbiancando completamente. Santana osservò lei e poi ancora la rossa che stava voltando l'angolo. Dopo un momento Elinor si alzò dal tavolo.

"Scusatemi... t-torno subito..." mormorò con lo sguardo fisso nel punto in cui la ragazza era appena scomparsa. Quindi si allontanò.

Ci fu una pausa.

"Chi era _quella_?" chiese Blaine con le sopracciglia sollevate.

"Non ne ho idea..." rispose Santana, cercando di vedere cosa stesse facendo Elinor. Ma anche lei aveva svoltato l'angolo. Santana ritornò a concentrarsi sui presenti.

"Allora Blaine, quando pensi di mollare quei perdenti alla Dalton e venire a cantare con un _vero _coro?" lo stuzzicò Santana con uno scintillio negli occhi.

"Anche io ho cercato di convincerlo," grugnì Kurt. "Credo che Blaine abbia paura di non avere abbastanza assoli, dato che noi delle Nuove Direzioni siamo praticamente tutti eccezionali. Anche se ha una voce che sembra miele puro... vero tesoro?" lo provocò pulendogli la bocca da qualche briciola.

"Beh, potrebbe aver ragione," gli tenne il gioco Santana. "_Non_ avrebbe così tanti assoli. Il nostro Glee club è _nettamente_ migliore ed individualmente più talentuoso. Possiamo addirittura tirare fuori un numero _funk_. Scommetto che gli Usignoli non ci riuscirebbero... specialmente con quelle uniformi. Sarebbe semplicemente _assurdo_."

"Sei stata piuttosto convincente, Santana," ridacchiò Blaine. "Vedremo, vedremo... Hai ragione, comunque, tutti quelli che ho conosciuto al McKinley sono davvero forti," commentò Blaine scuotendo il capo e sorridendo a Kurt, pulendosi la bocca e posando il tovagliolo.

"Hai sentito qualcuno del Glee quest'estate, Santana?" Domandò Kurt.

"Direi di no," rispose Santana scuotendo le spalle. "Ho incontrato Puck qualche volta al Gray, e Berry è venuta a casa mia con una petizione per salvare cuccioli di polpo o qualcosa del genere... dato che abbiamo lasciato i Cheerios, io e Quinn non ci siamo viste al campo per cheerleader. Quindi no, non ho parlato con nessuno. Mi sono presa una pausa da tutto quel dramma."

"E Brittany?" chiese Kurt, andando direttamente al punto che Santana aveva deliberatamente omesso.

Lo stomaco di Santana si contorse. "No. Perché avrei dovuto? Sta con _Artie_. Ha fatto la sua scelta. Ora io sto con Elinor." Spiegò fingendosi disinvolta.

Kurt e Blaine si scambiarono un'occhiata.

"Non gliel'hai _detto_?" Kurt accusò Blaine.

"L'ho scoperto solo _ieri_!" si difese Blaine. "Non sono aggiornato sul gossip del McKinley a meno che non lo senta da te!"

Lo stomaco di Santana si strinse ancora di più. "Dirmi cosa?" chiese corrucciata.

Kurt e Blaine si guardarono, cercando silenziosamente di capire chi dei due avrebbe dovuto parlare.

Poi prese la parola Blaine, con tono quasi di scuse. "Si sono lasciati."

Santana si sentì gelare il sangue.

Kurt sbuffò. "Tipo _due mesi _fa. Credo che tutti se lo aspettassero. E' già da un po' che lei è molto triste."

La testa di Santana si riempì di domande e possibilità. Era in preda al panico: aveva abbandonato Brittany nel momento in cui ne aveva più bisogno? Brittany era arrabbiata con lei per non esserne al corrente? C'era qualcuno ad asciugarle le lacrime e a prepararle formaggio grigliato e zuppa di pomodoro? Santana non sapeva cosa chiedere per prima. "Come... com'è successo?" Balbettò.

Kurt si raddrizzò sulla sedia, più che felice di poter aggiornare Santana con un po' di gossip. "L'ha mollato lei. Da quanto mi ha detto, si era stancata di essere trattata con sufficienza. Sai quanto è sensibile quando qualcuno la tratta come una bambina. Oh, che ironia..."

"Sta bene?" Domandò Santana.

"Credo di sì. Ha fatto la baby sitter per sua sorella ed è andata ai corsi estivi. L'ho vista una volta in giro con Quinn. Le manchi," spiegò Kurt.

"Davvero? Ma... non mi ha chiamata tutta l'estate..." Santana aggrottò le sopracciglia confusa. Non aveva senso. Brittany non aveva detto che se lei e Artie si fossero lasciati avrebbero potuto stare insieme? Prese un sorso d'acqua, sperando che avrebbe placato il suo stomaco e l'avrebbe aiutata a concentrarsi sui suoi pensieri.

Kurt guardò Blaine nervosamente, incerto su come andare avanti. "Beh... può essere che abbia saputo che hai una nuova... ragazza."

"Ha saputo _cosa_?" Santana sbatté il bicchiere sul tavolo.

"Non puoi strusciarti su una ragazza al Gray e aspettarti che non si sparga la voce. Sai com'è Lima."

"Oh, so che qualcuno può aver visto... ma non pensavo che arrivassero immediatamente a _quella _conclusione... e per lei sentirselo dire da qualcun altro... Oddio, non posso crederci..." Santana si mise le mani sul viso.

Elinor ritornò al tavolo, con aria un po' scossa. "Tutto ok, Santana?" chiese.

Santana si mise a sedere più composta e tirò via le mani dal volto. "Sto bene. Solo, sai, mi stavano aggiornando su un po' di... cose," spiegò.

"La nostra cara amica Brittany ha rotto col suo ragazzo," intervenne Kurt con un sorriso cordiale ma allo stesso tempo malizioso.

Santana gli diede un'occhiataccia e cercò un argomento per cambiare discorso. "Chi era quella?" chiese voltandosi verso Elinor.

"Era Jordan. Non sapevo fosse in città," rispose Elinor sforzandosi di essere disinvolta.

"_Oh_," commentò Santana con più enfasi di quanto intendesse e sgranando gli occhi.

Mentre Elinor si affrettava a cambiare discorso, il telefono di Santana squillò. Così rispose.

"_E' tutto pronto, signorina Lopez_," disse una voce maschile dall'altro capo.

"Grazie," borbottò prima di riagganciare.

"Chi era?" chiese Elinor.

"Nessuno," rispose Santana sforzando un sorriso.

Proprio in quel momento arrivò la cameriera. Aveva una spilla arcobaleno sulla sua camicia in onore del Pride. "Qualcuno vuole il dolce?" chiese.

Blaine guardò i suoi compagni di tavolo. "No... credo che possa portarci il conto. A meno che... Kurt?"

Kurt osservò le due ragazze. Elinor stava spingendo le patatine sul piatto, e Santana stava piegando e ripiegando l'angolo del suo tovagliolo. "No, no, sai come si dice... quella roba va a finire direttamente sui fianchi..." Commentò con una risata sforzata.

"Già, ci porti il conto," confermò Blaine. La cameriera si allontanò e i ragazzi lanciarono un'occhiata alle ragazze per poi guardarsi di nuovo con aria interrogativa.

* * *

Nessuna delle due disse più una parola mentre ritornavano all'auto di Santana. Santana mise un po' di musica di sottofondo mentre usciva dal parcheggio, sperando che Elinor non notasse quanto fosse preoccupata. L'atmosfera fra di loro era davvero pesante mentre viaggiavano per le strade di Columbus. Ad ogni semaforo o stop, a Santana spuntava una nuova domanda, una nuova preoccupazione su Brittany.

"Hai mancato la svolta," borbottò Elinor ad un certo punto.

"No, non è vero," Santana cercò di essere scherzosa ma il suo tono non l'aiutava.

"Sì, la casa dei miei è da quella parte," insistette Elinor picchiettando sul finestrino con la nocca.

"Non dormiamo dai tuoi stasera," affermò Santana con gli occhi fissi sulla strada.

"E dove dormiamo?" Chiese Elinor confusa.

"Vedrai..." Santana si sforzava ancora di alleggerire la tensione ma non era un'impresa facile.

Santana sentì il telefono di Elinor squillare dal contenitore per le bevande. Così diede un'occhiata e vide apparire sul display _Chiamata da: Jordan_. Elinor si affrettò a togliere la suoneria e dirottare la chiamata alla segreteria.

"Puoi rispondere..." le disse Santana gentilmente.

"Non c'è problema," rispose Elinor guardando fuori dal finestrino dal suo lato. Dopo un momento aggiunse, "Sono con te."

Santana afferrò il volante per tenersi stretta, spingendo il piede sull'acceleratore. Non era esattamente così che aveva immaginato sarebbe andata la loro serata.


	16. Capitolo 16: Più facile mentire

**Capitolo 16: Più facile mentire**

Titolo del capitolo e **colonna sonora** ispirata a: "Easier to Lie" degli Aqualung.

* * *

Santana strisciò la card d'accesso alla stanza dell'hotel. "La sua stanza, milady..." disse improvvisandosi in un gesto di cortesia e sfoggiando un sorriso.

Tutto quanto era proprio come Santana aveva richiesto. Non c'erano luci accese, solo candele. C'era una bottiglia di ottimo champagne in ghiaccio di fianco ad un vaso di rose. Due morbidi accappatoi erano appesi su una sedia. Le tende erano aperte, e rivelavano la splendida vista dall'alto della città, costellata di luci che brillavano nell'oscurità. La stanza non era particolarmente grande, ma era pulita ed elegante. Era esattamente quello che aveva richiesto... eppure sembrava mancasse qualcosa.

Elinor entrò nella stanza. Si voltò verso Santana sgranando gli occhi. "E' tutta opera tua?" sussurrò stupita.

Santana annuì. "Volevo che il mio primo Pride fosse speciale." Chiuse la porta e appoggiò le borse.

"E' magnifico... ma come...?" Elinor lasciò la domanda in sospeso mentre si avvicinava alla finestra, voltandosi di nuovo verso Santana meravigliata e incredula.

Santana rispose semplicemente con un sorriso e la raggiunse alla finestra. Rimase di fianco ad Elinor e prese ad osservare il suo viso illuminato dalla luce delle candele. I suoi occhi sembravano smarriti mentre guardava la città. Santana si chiese cosa le stesse passando per la testa. Per un attimo guardò in basso verso la mano di Elinor, poi la prese nella sua. Elinor la strinse ma la sua presa era debole. Santana desiderò poter ricambiare la stretta con sicurezza, ma non ne fu un grado, così si avvicinò a lei e le diede un bacio sulla guancia, poi appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla. Elinor le accarezzò il braccio, ma per Santana era evidente che fosse distratta.

"Cosa c'è?" mormorò Santana.

"Niente. Sono solo sovrappensiero." Sospirò Elinor.

"Okay," rispose Santana non troppo convinta. Dopo qualche secondo sollevò il capo dalla spalla di Elinor e le inclinò il viso per baciarla. Le loro labbra iniziarono a danzare lentamente. Santana la fece voltare tirandola più vicina a sé e rendendo il bacio più appassionato.

Elinor si allontanò da Santana spingendola via. "Non posso farlo, Santana," ansimò, iniziando a camminare freneticamente per la stanza.

Santana rimase sbigottita. "Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?" chiese in preda dall'ansia.

"No, no. La stanza è bellissima, ti sei data un sacco da fare. Non so nemmeno _come _hai fatto ad organizzare tutto questo, considerando che non hai nemmeno l'età per affittare una camera." Elinor fece un sorriso triste e le strinse nuovamente la mano. Santana vide che dagli occhi di Elinor stava spuntando qualche lacrima. L'ansia di Santana lasciò spazio ad una sincera preoccupazione. Questo non era da Elinor.

"Spiegami," la spronò Santana. Poi la guidò verso il letto, facendole cenno di sedersi sul bordo di fianco a lei.

Elinor fece un respiro profondo. "Se restassi con te stanotte non sarebbe giusto. Oggi ho capito che stare con te è solo la mia seconda scelta. E non te lo meriti. Non posso stare qui a bere il tuo champagne e godermi le candele e le rose desiderando che tu sia qualcun altro."

Santana rimase sbalordita. I suoi pensieri iniziarono ad affollarsi, ma il silenzio non durò a lungo. "Jordan..." sussurrò mettendo insieme i pezzi. Elinor annuì, e qualche lacrima le scese lungo le guance. "Vuole che torniate insieme?" chiese Santana.

Elinor alzò le spalle. "Non lo so... ma non ha molta importanza. Non posso... non posso farlo se non ci sono al cento per cento, capisci?"

Santana guardò in basso e annuì. Era ferita, anche se non quanto la volta in cui Brittany l'aveva respinta. Non poteva fare altro che capire cosa provasse Elinor.

Elinor proseguì. "Non fraintendermi, però. Tu mi _piaci_. Sei intelligente e sexy e mi fai ridere. Sei tutto quello che _dovrei _volere. Non ha senso."

"Le cose non sempre hanno senso," commentò Santana.

"Lo so, come ho fatto a passare tutta l'estate con te, a cucinare e passeggiare e nuotare e parlare e ballare e baciarti e scopare se sono innamorata di qualcun altro? Solo dirlo mi fa sembrare una persona orribile e incasinata."

Elinor iniziò a piangere. Mentre la guardava piangere, Santana fu sopraffatta dalla compassione, ma non sapeva davvero cosa fare. Dopo qualche secondo la accarezzò sulla schiena, gesto che sembrò calmarla leggermente. Quando infine trovò le parole, disse, "Credo di sapere come possa succedere una cosa del genere. L'altra persona diventa due persone diverse per te: quella che è tua amica, e quella con cui fai sesso."

Elinor annuì. "Compartimentare," disse con voce rotta.

Santana continuò. "Ma non è questo che dovrebbe essere una fidanzata, e non è questo che vuoi. Credo che _nessuno _lo voglia, in realtà. Non sei una persona orribile e incasinata," bisbigliò. "Sei una persona molto bella."

Elinor tirò su col naso. "Esatto. Quando ami qualcuno, diventa una sola persona per te: la persona più importante. E tu non eri quella persona per me, e mi sento di merda per questo."

Santana sentì muoversi qualcosa dentro di sé: tutto quello che stava dicendo Elinor lo provava anche lei. Desiderava che Elinor potesse essere la persona che amava, ma non era così. "Va tutto bene," la consolò Santana. "Non potevi saperlo. Siamo state bene," la rassicurò con voce tenera. Per una che era appena stata scaricata, si sentiva incredibilmente sollevata. Per la prima volta da tantissimo tempo, qualcuno capiva come si sentiva.

"Però mi sento in colpa perché sento di averti spinto ad impegnarti... ed ora te lo sto ributtando in faccia," proseguì Elinor con voce rotta dal pianto.

"Beh, già sì, direi che quello non è il massimo. Però... sono contenta che tu mi abbia fatto affrontare certe cose."

"Davvero?" Chiese Elinor stupita.

"Davvero," confermò Santana.

Elinor si asciugò le lacrime e si raddrizzò. "Credo che sarebbe stato peggio se non avessi saputo che anche per te c'era qualcuno di più importante."

Questo prese alla sprovvista Santana. I suoi occhi fecero il giro della stanza prima di rivolgersi a Elinor con espressione confusa.

"Brittany," rispose Elinor alzando le sopracciglia, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

La mascella di Santana sprofondò e sentì un brivido freddo attraversarle tutto il corpo. Non aveva mai parlato di Brittany a Elinor: una volta Elinor le aveva chiesto se era stata con qualche ragazza e Santana aveva a malapena detto il suo nome.

"Come... come facevi a saperlo?" balbettò Santana.

"Quella sera qualche settimana fa. Quando ti ho chiesto di lei, sei completamente uscita di testa. E stasera quando sono tornata al tavolo e Kurt stava parlando di lei, tu eri completamente bloccata."

Santana distolse lo sguardo mordicchiandosi un labbro. "Sono stata così ovvia?" bofonchiò.

Elinor fece un sorriso triste. "Probabilmente non più di quanto lo sia stata io quando è entrata Jordan."

"Già, beh..." Santana sospirò e guardò in basso disegnando col piede il motivo del tappeto.

"E' l'amore, credo," sospirò Elinor. Quindi ci fu un momento di silenzio.

"Mi piacerebbe davvero che ci amassimo l'un l'altra," mormorò Santana con gli occhi fissi sul pavimento. "Sarebbe più semplice."

"Magari," commentò sarcasticamente Elinor. Poi si guardò intorno nella stanza. "Ma anche se fosse... l'estate prima o poi sarebbe finita..."

"...e tu saresti tornata alla Northwestern." Concluse Santana. "Lo immaginavo." Appoggiò il capo sulla spalla di Elinor e lasciò uscire una risata triste. "Il fatto che non ne abbiamo nemmeno mai parlato e succederà fa poche settimane è piuttosto indicativo..."

"Forse..." rispose Elinor. "Però credo che non avrei potuto desiderare un'estate migliore, tutto considerato."

"Nemmeno io," concordò Santana.

Elinor posò la mano su quella di Santana e rimasero sedute in silenzio. Era strano starsene sedute così, così aperte e vulnerabili mentre si stavano lasciando. Ma in qualche modo, Santana non si era mai sentita più vicina ad Elinor.

Dopo qualche istante, Elinor riprese la parola. "Beh... dovrei andare. Non voglio tirarla per le lunghe. Meglio lasciarci così, pacificamente."

Santana annuì. "Hai bisogno di un passaggio?" le chiese alzandosi in piedi.

"No, prendo un taxi fino a casa dei miei. Non è lontana. Grazie, comunque." Elinor si infilò le scarpe e prese la sua borsa e la sua valigia.

Elinor si fermò davanti alla porta e si voltò. "Dovresti chiamarla," disse. "Perché so che tutto questo–" indicò la stanza intorno a lei "–doveva essere per qualcuno davvero speciale."

Santana sentì un tuffo al cuore al pensiero di avere Brittany lì con lei. Si avvicinò alla porta e diede ad Elinor un breve abbraccio. "Grazie," le sussurrò stringendola a se e poi allontanandosi un poco. "Per tutto quanto."

"Quando vuoi, McKinley," rispose Elinor facendole l'occhiolino.

E poi se ne andò.

Santana si voltò e si guardò intorno: le candele, le rose, lo champagne, la vista della città... Elinor aveva ragione. Tutto questo era per qualcuno di speciale. Fece un respiro profondo e prese il suo telefono.

_Britt_, le scrisse, _possiamo vederci? Devo dirti una cosa importante_


	17. Capitolo 17: Tutte le cose che sei

**Capitolo 17: Tutte le cose che sei**

* * *

Santana si guardò allo specchio mentre si lavava i denti. Le sembrava sbagliato pensare di baciare Brittany dopo che aveva appena baciato Elinor: Brittany meritava un nuovo inizio. Questo sempre che avesse avuto la possibilità di baciare Brittany stasera. Forse stava correndo un po' troppo. Ad ogni modo, voleva essere pronta. Sputò nel lavandino, bevve un sorso d'acqua, e riprese a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza. Lo stava facendo ormai da due ore. Il ghiaccio nel secchiello dello champagne era ormai sciolto. Le candele erano quasi finite. Guardò il suo telefono. Brittany si sarebbe presentata, o aveva cambiato idea durante il viaggio da Lima a Columbus? Santana non l'avrebbe biasimata se lo avesse fatto.

Fece un sussulto quando sentì un debole bussare alla porta. Il suo cuore si fermò e avvertì una scarica di adrenalina attraversarle tutto il corpo, e farle sobbalzare lo stomaco. Non era pronta per questo. Perché l'aveva invitata? Pensò di nascondere le candele, lo champagne e le rose: era troppo. Eppure ora non ne aveva il tempo. E se Brittany avesse pensato che fosse presuntuosa? E se avesse pensato che fosse impazzita?

Però c'era solo una direzione in cui poteva andare, ed era avanti. Quando fu in grado di muoversi, andò alla porta e la aprì.

Davanti si ritrovò Brittany in tutto il suo splendore. Aveva alcune nuove lentiggini sul naso e sulle guance, e i suoi capelli si erano schiariti per via del sole. Indossava un abito largo di lino bianco che metteva in risalto la sua abbronzatura estiva, cosa che ricordò a Santana da quanto tempo non si vedessero. Ma i suoi occhi erano dello stesso azzurro profondo che Santana conosceva così bene. Sul viso aveva un adorabile sorriso nervoso appena accennato.

"Ciao," esalò Santana dolcemente.

"Ciao," la salutò Brittany con lo stesso imbarazzo.

"Sei venuta," disse Santana.

"Certo," rispose Brittany inclinando il capo di lato.

Santana le fece cenno di entrare e si avviò dietro di lei.

"Perché non avrei dovuto?" Si fermò al centro della stanza, osservando confusa lo champagne, le rose, e le candele intorno a lei.

"Perché ho smesso di parlarti, e non mi devi niente... men che meno guidare per due ore per incontrarmi in un hotel di Columbus senza preavviso..." balbettò Santana, guardandosi intorno e sperando che Brittany non fosse turbata per l'atmosfera romantica.

"Santana," esalò melodiosamente, "Certo che guiderei per due ore per vederti. Sei la mia migliore amica."

Santana si sentì percorrere da un'ondata di sensi di colpa. Fece un respiro profondo. "Ero tua amica. Non sempre una buona amica, però. Ci sono un sacco di cose che avrei dovuto fare."

"Che vuoi dire?" le domandò Brittany. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, dipingendosi una piccola ruga sulla fronte.

Santana rimase immobile davanti alla porta chiusa, tenendosi a parecchia distanza da Brittany. Inspirò profondamente e si avviò verso di lei iniziando a parlare, esitante, ma cosciente di doverlo fare, e che fosse la cosa giusta da fare. "Avevi bisogno di parlare di certe cose. Non sono molto brava a farlo."

Calò il silenzio: e il fatto che Brittany che la fissasse non contribuiva di certo a far rallentare il battito del suo cuore.

Santana si sentì ancor più nauseata di prima. Cercando di impedirsi di tremare, si domandò se ci fosse un modo per uscire dal casino in cui si era messa. Poi capì che era esattamente in quel modo che ci era finita: evitando di parlare di quelle cose che gridavano a gran voce di essere discusse.

Santana delineò i disegni del tappeto con la punta dei piedi, sforzandosi di capire come iniziare.

"Mi dispiace di non averti chiamata per tutta l'estate," esordì infine.

"Beh... nemmeno io ti ho chiamata," ammise Brittany alzando le spalle.

Altro silenzio. Quando non riuscì a sopportarlo oltre, Santana finalmente alzò lo sguardo. "Sai perché non ti ho chiamata?" chiese alla fine.

"Perché eri arrabbiata con me. E forse lo sei ancora," rispose Brittany, guardando Santana negli occhi.

Santana si ammorbidì per via della tristezza che vi ci trovò dentro.

"Oh, Britt, non sono mai stata arrabbiata con te. Cioè... ero turbata perché le cose... sai, non hanno funzionato... Ma non è per questo che non ti ho chiamata."

Ora fu il turno di Brittany di guardare altrove scuotendo leggermente le spalle.

"Non ti ho chiamata perché avevo paura. Di nuovo," spiegò Santana facendo una smorfia con se stessa. "Hai visto qualcosa in me che non volevo esistesse, qualcosa di cui ero spaventata e che non riuscivo a controllare. Ho pensato che se ti fossi stata lontana, sarebbe scomparsa. Quindi ti ho evitata." Santana fece ancora qualche passo verso Brittany. "Sei così intelligente in fatto di sentimenti e di persone e io... io non riuscivo ad ammettere che tu potessi capire qualcosa meglio di me." Ora si trovava a meno di un metro da Brittany, che stava di fronte a lei e la guardava dritta negli occhi.

"Non tutti parlano di sentimenti," replicò Brittany. "E' quello che sei Santana. Va bene così."

Santana trasalì. Si stava sforzando così tanto, e a quanto pare Brittany non lo capiva. "Lo so ma... fa parte di te. Ed è uno dei lati più belli di te," insistette. Premendo i piedi fermamente per terra, guardò Brittany negli occhi, sperando di non far trasparire quanto fosse spaventata. "So che non avrei mai nemmeno potuto sperare di averti se non riuscivo a venire incontro a quella parte di te."

Brittany ancora sembrava non capire. "Certo che avresti potuto avermi, Santana. E' stata solo... questione di tempismo, no?" mormorò guardando in basso e con un'espressione improvvisamente triste.

Per un momento calò il silenzio nella stanza. Santana non sapeva cosa fare. Non aveva idea di cosa Brittany pensasse o provasse. Erano state lontane così a lungo da non riuscire più a capirsi?

Alla disperata ricerca di qualunque informazione Brittany potesse darle, Santana tentò un approccio diverso: "Kurt mi ha detto che hai lasciato Artie."

Brittany annuì, con lo sguardo ancora rivolto verso il basso.

Santana non sapeva cosa dire al riguardo. Non aveva avuto due ore per pensarci? Non ci aveva pensato inconsciamente per tutta l'estate?

Ovviamente sapeva cosa doveva fare. Solo che non riusciva a mettere in ordine le cose: avrebbe dovuto parlarle di Elinor prima? O di se stessa? Dei suoi sentimenti per Brittany e del fatto che non fossero cambiati? Iniziò con la cosa che le faceva meno paura.

"Beh forse... forse in parte il motivo per cui non ha funzionato è stato il tempismo. Ma c'era anche qualcos'altro. Qualcosa di più importante." Santana fece un respiro profondo, cercando di tenersi in equilibrio mentre si domandava come approcciare delicatamente il prossimo argomento. "Ho conosciuto qualcuno un paio di mesi fa..."

Il volto di Brittany si oscurò visibilmente. Santana vide nei suoi occhi un po' di rammarico.

"...non qualcuno. Una ragazza. Si chiama Elinor." Ci fu uno scomodo momento di silenzio durante il quale Brittany evitò lo sguardo di Santana.

"Sono... felice per te," borbottò Brittany con voce che non rifletteva affatto le sue parole. I suoi occhi non avevano ancora lasciato il pavimento.

Santana non voleva che Brittany pensasse di aver guidato per due ore per sentirsi dire che Santana era innamorata di qualcun altro, quindi rimediò subito alla situazione. "Non stiamo più insieme," si corresse inclinando la testa cercando di recuperare lo sguardo di Brittany.

"Ah, no?" chiese Brittany alzando gli occhi verso di lei.

"No." La rassicurò Santana. Allungò la mano per prendere quella di Brittany e avvolgerla fra le sue. Era ancora parecchio insicura. "Perché... perché siamo entrambe innamorate di qualcun altro."

Santana vide una scintilla di speranza ritornare negli occhi di Brittany. "Davvero?" La speranza nella sua voce era così evidente che le si strinse il cuore.

Santana annuì. "Elinor mi ha insegnato un sacco di cose. Cose che avevo davvero bisogno di imparare." Fece un altro passo verso di lei e sentì il suo cuore batterle forte. "Mi ha mostrato come trattare qualcuno con rispetto, e come parlare di cose che sono difficili per me. Non sono ancora brava, ovviamente," spiegò facendo una smorfia per la sua goffaggine. "Ma ho imparato che non posso scappare o fare la stronza quando le cose sono difficili o mi fanno paura."

Brittany sembrò rilassarsi un poco, e annuì col capo. "Nascondere i sentimenti li fa solo diventare più grandi," commentò con una scrollata di spalle, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

"Ora lo so. Credo di averlo dovuto imparare nel modo più duro... perché far finta che tu non esistessi ha reso le cose ancor più difficili," ammise Santana.

Brittany guardò Santana negli occhi, e quest'ultima riuscì a leggere la domanda che si nascondeva dietro a quello sguardo penetrante: Stai bene? Noi stiamo bene?

Santana avrebbe voluto tranquillizzarla, ma stasera si trattava di dire la verità.

"Avevo gli incubi. Bevevo troppo e piangevo in continuazione, e ho smesso di parlare con tutti quelli che erano importanti per me. E' stato... è stato terrificante," spiegò con voce sussurrata.

Brittany mise la sua mano sul braccio di Santana, dandole una stretta delicata e preoccupata. Il calore della mano di Brittany provocò una fitta al cuore di Santana. Come aveva fatto a starle lontana per mesi?

"Non ne avevo idea," disse Brittany. "Se l'avessi saputo-"

"Le cose non sarebbero andate diversamente," la interruppe Santana. "Ti avrei allontanata ancora perché a volte... a volte sono una gran codarda. Ed è per questo che sono felice di aver incontrato Elinor. Anche se non ero innamorata di lei, mi ha fatto affrontare certe cose—i miei sentimenti... sull'essere..." Santana deglutì, esitando prima di finire la frase, "gay."

Santana cercò di tenere l'equilibrio mettendo le mani sulle spalle di Brittany. La guardò dritta negli occhi ed incrociò il suo sguardo intelocutorio. I loro occhi si incontrarono. Santana aveva bisogno che Brittany ascoltasse ogni parola. Non era sicura che sarebbe riuscita a ripeterle.

"Sono... sono lesbica, Brittany," ammise infine Santana, con voce sussurrata e tanto nervosa da non riuscire quasi a pronunciare quella parola. "Quando ti ho detto che ti amavo, non ero in grado di dirlo. Ma ora so che è vero e che non cambierà. Mi spaventa ancora, e a volte non vorrei per niente essere gay."

Santana si prese un momento per respirare e vide le labbra di Brittany incurvarsi in un sorriso di compassione. Brittany era sempre così affettuosa e comprensiva. Non dovette dire niente per far sapere a Santana che poteva continuare tranquillamente. Quel sorriso semplice e triste esprimeva più di quando potessero fare le parole.

"Ma quello che non voglio più di ogni altra cosa è non avere te. E so che se ho una minima possibilità di stare con te, devo essere in grado di accettare tutte le conseguenze. Che può essere prendere granite in faccia ogni giorno, o essere presa in giro, o perdere alcuni amici," Santana distolse lo sguardo, desolata al pensiero della dura realtà che le avrebbe aspettate all'inizio della scuola. Ma stare a pochi centimetri da ciò che desiderava più di ogni altra cosa era infinitamente più importante. Tornò a guardare Brittany, con occhi più sicuri. "Ma so che tutte quelle cose non sarebbero mai terribili quanto il non avere te."

Il sorriso di Brittany avrebbe potuto illuminare tutta la città. Santana sentì lo stomaco più leggero, il suo intero corpo si ammorbidì, mentre alcune lacrime provavano a farsi largo attraverso la dura facciata che aveva faticato così tanto a mantenere.

"Ho passato tutta l'estate lontana da te, e non voglio farlo mai più," continuò Santana, trattenendo a fatica le lacrime. "Perchè sei la persona più vera e bella che io conosca. Riesci ad amare le cose semplici e farle diventare in qualche modo miracolose. Vivi i tuoi sentimenti, anche quando sono brutti, e riesci a parlarne. Accetti tutti quanti e accetti te stessa, così come sei." Santana vide che anche Brittany era vicina alle lacrime, cosa che ne fece scappare una delle sue. "Non credi che sia una cosa brutta amare le ragazze o i ragazzi o entrambi. Sei semplicemente te stessa. E' la cosa che più meravigliosa che io abbia mai visto." Una lacrima scivolò sulla guancia di Brittany. "Non credo che potrei mai non essere innamorata di te e di tutto ciò che sei."

Brittany fece un passo avanti e avvolse Santana in uno stretto abbraccio. C'erano così tante cose che Brittany avrebbe potuto dire, ma lasciò che il suo abbraccio parlasse per lei. Santana si aggrappò a lei, terrorizzata dall'idea di allontanarsi di nuovo da lei, e lasciò scendere le lacrime, permettendo a tutte le emozioni represse degli ultimi mesi di uscire e sciogliersi nell'abbraccio di Brittany.

Brittany le sussurrò dolcemente nell'orecchio accarezzandole la schiena, come a voler sedare i suoi rimorsi e le sue preoccupazioni. Dopo alcuni minuti, fu in grado di proseguire. Sollevando il capo dalla spalla ora umida di Brittany, si rimise in equilibrio e si preparò a fare la domanda che voleva e allo stesso tempo temeva di chiedere fin da quel giorno davanti agli armadietti.

"Britt..." deglutì gli ultimi singhiozzi per schiarirsi la gola, "se ti prometto di sforzarmi di parlare dei miei sentimenti e di continuare ad essere coraggiosa e ammettere che mi piacciono -che amo- le ragazze..." inspirò un po' d'aria nei suoi polmoni contratti prima di continuare, "credi che potresti considerare l'idea di stare con me?"

La risposta di Brittany fu un bacio, appoggiato fermamente sulle labbra di Santana. Santana sentì l'energia di quel bacio irradiarsi fra di loro, estendersi attraverso le pareti dell'hotel, su tutti gli edifici e le case di Columbus. L'improvvisa sensazione di essere al centro dell'universo le fece cedere le ginocchia. Brittany la afferrò, tenendola stretta. Quando Santana riacquistò la forza di stare in piedi, si aggrappò alla vita di Brittany. Sentì tutte le preoccupazioni accumulate durante il giorno iniziare a scivolare fuori dal suo corpo e si rilassò fra le sue braccia. Si baciarono dolcemente per qualche istante, e quando Brittany allontanò le sue labbra, Santana la guardò attraverso le sue lunghe ciglia ancora umide.

"Era un forse?" scherzò Santana, cercando di allentare la tensione.

"Era un sì," ridacchò Brittany. "Un enorme, e fiero sì."

Santana mise le braccia intorno al collo di Brittany e la soffocò in un lungo bacio appassionato. Non riusciva a smettere di sorridere. Quando si separarono per prendere fiato, Brittany allungò il suo mignolo verso Santana. Santana sorrise a quel gesto così familiare ma scosse il capo. Prese il polso di Brittany fra le mani, aprendone il palmo, vi appoggiò la sua mano e intrecciò le dita con le sue. "Se tieni qualcuno solo per il mignolo, rischia di scivolare via troppo facilmente. Non ti lascerò andare via di nuovo."

Brittany fece un largo sorriso. "Non vado da nessuna parte, Santana. Qui-" sollevò le loro mani intrecciate e le mise davanti ai loro cuori "-è dove appartengo."


	18. Capitolo 18: Tutta me stessa

**Capitolo 18: Tutta me stessa**

NdA: Un ringraziamento speciale e terriblemuriel e FrogsRcool per il loro aiuto nella revisione di questo capitolo :)

* * *

Le poche candele ancora accese tremolavano intorno a loro, mentre Santana e Brittany si baciavano in piedi al centro della stanza. Dopo tutta l'agonia, la solitudine, l'ansia dell'estate, era una sensazione stranamente semplice e piacevole, come togliersi un abito troppo stretto. Santana voleva assaporare ogni tocco, ogni bacio, ogni sospiro. Le loro labbra danzavano insieme in uno stretto abbraccio, le mani scivolavano sulle schiene e sulle spalle. Avere Brittany così vicina sembrava quasi un sogno per Santana.

Per un attimo si allontanò da lei, per sincerarsi che fosse tutto reale e per guardarla negli occhi. Si sorrisero, nervose e frastornate. Santana era molto cauta: muoversi troppo in fretta poteva dare a Brittany l'idea sbagliata. Così continuò a baciarla, assaporando la morbidezza delle sue labbra accarezzare le sue, riscaldarle la bocca, produrre brividi sulla sua pelle che serpeggiavano verso il basso.

Quasi Santana stesse aspettando un suo cenno, Brittany fece scivolare una mano dalla schiena di Santana fino ad appoggiarsi sul suo seno. Le sopracciglia di Santana si sollevarono durante il bacio, sorpresa, eccitata e terrorizzata.

"Non dobbiamo fare niente, B," sussurrò Santana. Voleva accertarsi che Brittany sapesse che non si aspettava di fare sesso immediatamente. "Potrei stare sveglia tutta la notte a parlare e sarebbe comunque la notte più bella della mia vita." E lo pensava davvero: se Brittany non era pronta a fare sesso – con sentimento – non voleva farlo nemmeno Santana. Aveva trascorso un'estate intera senza che lei la toccasse, e avrebbe aspettato ancora pur di mantenere quella sensazione di calore e sicurezza nel petto. In effetti, fare sesso subito le faceva un po' paura. Si sentiva quasi come se fosse già nuda.

Brittany tirò Santana ancor più vicina a sé. "Lo voglio," bisbigliò, con occhi fissi sulle labbra di Santana.

Santana fece un respiro profondo e sentì il cuore pulsarle contro le costole. Pensò alle volte in cui avevano fatto sesso: ad occhi chiusi, possibilmente al buio, e senza dire una parola ad eccezione delle imprecazioni di piacere. Non era quello che voleva adesso. Voleva tenere Brittany fra le sue mani, quasi dovesse sorreggere qualcosa di fragile come un uccellino.

La le sue mani tremavano e si sentì ancor più fragile di quanto non sembrasse Brittany. Lei infatti pareva già piuttosto accaldata ed eccitata. Questo calmò Santana. Fece un altro respiro, sapendo di essere lei l'uccellino, e non Brittany. E poi capì che anche Brittany lo sapeva.

"Okay," sussurrò. Il suo cuore batteva ancor più forte. Era ancor più spaventoso di qualsiasi performance avessero mai fatto col Glee club. Era spaventoso perché per la prima volta, non era una performace. Era reale.

Fermandosi un momento per guardare Brittany negli occhi, Santana si avvicinò di nuovo ed iniziò a spargere baci lungo il suo collo, per poi salire e incontrare ancora le sue labbra. Abbassò le mani ed prese l'abito di Brittany fra le mani sudate, mostrandole che anche lei voleva provare a cullarla. Voleva andare con calma, con intento e con gentilezza. Si allontanò un poco per guardare Brittany negli occhi, chiedendole silenziosamente il permesso. Brittany annuì, e sollevò le braccia con espressione solenne sul viso. Santana sollevò il tessuto leggero, osservando le sue mani mentre si facevano strada verso l'alto passando sopra i suoi fianchi, il suo ombelico, il suo seno, la sua clavicola, e infine sopra la sua testa. Fece cadere l'abito in terra. Anche se avrebbe potuto facilmente perdersi sul suo corpo, quello che l'attirava maggiormente in quel momento erano i suoi occhi. Erano asciutti, eppure sembravano traboccare di gioia. Guardando in quegli occhi felici e pacifici, Santana sentì cederle le ginocchia.

"Sei così bella," sussurrò Santana.

Si strinse vicina a lei, appoggiando il capo sulla spalla di Brittany e godendo del calore della sua pelle anche attraverso il suo abito. Sentì Brittany emettere un sospiro. Santana avvicinò di nuovo le labbra e continuò a sfiorarla con baci lunghi e lenti, intesi per essere assaporati. Passarono alcuni minuti prima che staccasse le labbra e posasse la fronte su quella di Brittany, avvertendo il respiro fra di loro. Con gli occhi ancora chiusi, si sforzò di registrare ogni particolare nella sua mente: l'aspetto di Brittany, il suo odore, il sapore dei suoi baci. Ma più di ogni altra cosa, voleva ricordare come si sentiva. Aveva tutto quello che potesse mai desiderare, proprio lì, che la teneva stretta, che la baciava.

Eppure, nonostante avesse tutto ciò che voleva, era terrorizzata. Ora che Brittany era sua, sapeva esattamente cos'aveva da perdere. Il pensiero di sentire di nuovo quel dolore e quell'angoscia la fece rabbrividire e quasi tirarsi indietro. Tuttavia, se non era in grado di sopportare le parti più spaventose e terrificanti di se stessa, avrebbe allontanato Brittany un'altra volta. E Brittany aveva visto i suoi lati spaventati e insicuri. Lo aveva sempre fatto. Non c'era modo di sentirsi al sicuro e allo stesso tempo assolutamente insicuri.

Santana sentì le lacrime minacciare di scendere, così baciò Brittany profondamente prima di riappoggiare il capo sulla sua spalla, permettendo ad una lacrima di scivolare sulla sua guancia.

"Ti amo," sussurrò Brittany.

Santana rimase sbalordita e sopraffatta dalla gioia sentendo quelle parole riecheggiare nella stanza. Era esattamente come si sentiva, esattamente quello che aveva cercato di catturare fissando ogni sensazione nella sua mente. Amore. Brittany lo aveva capito, e per qualche miracolo, si sentiva allo stesso modo. Allontanò un poco il viso per poterla guardare negli occhi e risponderle.

"Ti amo anch'io," le fece eco Santana meravigliata, il suo petto traboccava di emozione.

Si lasciò scappare un sorriso soffocato prima di sporgersi in avanti e baciare Brittany, ancora lentamente, ma con più passione. Le sue labbra indugiarono su quelle di Brittany come se cercasse di fissare a fuoco le parole in modo che fossero sempre lì ogni volta che la baciava. Voleva baciare Brittany centinaia di volte al giorno. Per il resto della sua vita.

Appoggiò di nuovo il capo sulla spalla di Brittany e rimase ferma per alcuni minuti, stretta a lei. Poteva sentire il battito del suo cuore, regolare e caldo contro il palpitare del suo. Sentì quella sensazione che aveva sognato per settimane: quel legame spirituale di essere davvero tenuti stretti, conosciuti e amati. Più rimaneva lì, più si sentiva in pace, e più il suo cuore si scaldava e batteva in accordo con quello di Brittany.

E poi anche altre parti del suo corpo iniziarono a scaldarsi. Il tepore si diffuse verso il basso, dal petto all'addome, fino a fermarsi in un turbine fra i fianchi. Lasciò un sentiero di baci sul collo di Brittany, poi su fino al lobo del suo orecchio, che prese fra le labbra con un dolce e delicato morso. Sentì il respiro di Brittany spezzarsi mentre fece scivolare la lingua sul suo lobo. Dopo un istante, le mani di Brittany scesero lungo la schiena di Santana, esitando per una breve stretta sul suo fondoschiena, per poi sollevare l'orlo del suo abito. Il battito di Santana accelerò, consapevole della prossima mossa di Brittany.

Lentamente, Brittany tirò il tessuto verso l'alto fino a che l'abito non fu raggruppato intorno alla sua vita. Fece scorrere le mani sui fianchi di Santana mentre si accovacciò e appoggiò le labbra sulla sua coscia. Baciò lentamente la sua pelle verso l'alto, e Santana sentì venirle meno il fiato. La bocca di Brittany raggiunse il bacino e si fermò per lasciare una scia di baci lungo il pizzo delle mutandine. Santana chiuse gli occhi ed espirò, arrendendosi a qualunque cosa sarebbe seguita. Brittany spostò le mani di nuovo sul vestito, e continuò a spingerlo verso l'alto, seguendone il sentiero con la bocca. Ad ogni tocco, Santana sentì Brittany sempre più vicina.

Brittany le sfilò l'abito completamente e lo fece cadere a terra di fianco al suo. Quando le braccia di Santana tornarono lungo i fianchi, Brittany prese il suo polso e riempì di baci la sua pelle, dal gomito, alla clavicola, al collo. Santana si appoggiò al collo di Brittany ed espirò, inumidendo la sua pelle in quel punto. Non aveva mai preso il fare l'amore – era di questo che si trattava, no? – così lentamente o seriamente. Faceva paura. Era come muoversi al rallentatore, e non era sicura di saperlo fare senza aprirsi completamente, permettendo a Brittany di vedere tutti i suoi pensieri e sentimenti incasinati.

Brittany si sedette sul bordo del letto e tirò gentilmente Santana verso di lei. In qualsiasi altra situazione, Santana le sarebbe saltata addosso, le si sarebbe messa a cavalcioni e l'avrebbe soffocata di baci ciechi e bollenti che non dovevano significare niente, anche se in realtà era il contrario. Ma ora Santana non sapeva cosa fare. Non poteva buttarsi o chiudere gli occhi o far finta che stare con Brittany fosse come stare con chiunque altro. Non poteva lottare per stare al comando, perché in questo caso il punto era proprio arrendersi. Doveva mostrarle che ora le cose erano diverse e che non c'era modo di tornare indietro. Si spostò con cautela in avanti, sentendosi come sospesa in aria, in attesa che Brittany la tirasse verso il suolo.

Brittany posò il palmo della mano sull'addome di Santana. Lo fece scorrere fra il seno e verso il collo, intenta a studiare ogni centimetro di pelle fino ad intrecciare le dita fra i suoi capelli. Brittany poi fece lo stesso con l'altra mano, passando questa volta sul seno fino a fermarsi sulla clavicola. Rimase seduta per qualche momento, guardando le sue mani accarezzare il corpo di Santana. Alla fine si sporse in avanti e posò le labbra dall'ombelico di Santana fino alla clavicola. Con l'altra mano, raggiunse la sua schiena e slacciò il reggiseno, facendoglielo scivolare lungo le braccia e cadere sul pavimento.

Anche se Santana era stata nuda davanti a Brittany diverse volte ormai, mentre il suo reggiseno cadeva, sembrava come se fosse la prima volta. La stanza si fece fredda e le sue gambe presero a tremare. Come se le leggesse nel pensiero, Brittany appoggiò una mano sul cuore di Santana e la guardò negli occhi. Santana era certa che Brittany potesse sentire il suo cuore battere all'impazzata, eccitato e terrorizzato e desideroso di essere stretto il più possibile a Brittany. Forse se fossero state strette l'una all'altra Santana avrebbe avuto meno paura. Forse non si sarebbe sentita in fin di vita, tremante come se stesse per cadere o rompersi in mille pezzi.

Brittany le fece un timido sorriso quando vide l'apprensione sul suo volto e sentì il battito del suo cuore. Era una cosa nuova per loro. Si erano lasciate alle spalle l'abitudine meccanica di fare sesso, e Santana sapeva che stavano per avvicinarsi a qualcosa di molto più intimo e completamente ignoto. Non si trattava di far dimenare Brittany dal piacere, o di placare il desiderio fisico. Si trattava di mettere in mostra il suo vuoto e sperare che fosse colmato. Non sapeva se sarebbe stata in grado di tenere la guardia abbassata se fosse stato così tutto il tempo. Il suo cuore si sarebbe sfiancato e il suo stomaco non sarebbe riuscito a sciogliere i nodi, e avrebbe dovuto rannicchiarsi in un angolo per giorni per far sì che il suo petto smettesse di farle male.

Sapeva di potersi fermare se voleva. Entrambe potevano. Ma era come camminare in un corridoio buio verso una porta, sentendo i propri passi, sapendo che non importava quando procedesse lentamente: anche se si fosse fermata per un minuto, un giorno o un anno, alla fine avrebbe dovuto aprirla quella porta. Quindi continuò a procedere, sentendo il suo cuore batterle ancor più forte nel petto.

La mano di Brittany scivolò verso il basso, dal cuore di Santana fino a fermarsi sul suo seno, facendola rabbrividire. La mano di Brittany era delicata mentre guardava il seno di Santana, lo accarezzava, stuzzicava il capezzolo. Santana si sporse in avanti, cercando di comunicare quanto fosse difficile non staccarsi questa volta. Brittany rispose accarezzando dolcemente l'altro seno, allungandosi in avanti fino a che la sua bocca non ne fu ad un centimetro. Fece un breve respiro prima di prenderlo fra le sue labbra, la combinazione di aria fresca e labbra calde le scatenò un brivido lungo schiena. Sentì un'intensa ondata di calore fra le gambe.

Santana chiuse gli occhi cercando di mantenere l'equilibrio mentre il suo corpo si accendeva. Il tocco di Brittany era molto meglio di quanto ricordasse. Ma non le aveva mai detto quanto fosse incredibile stare con lei. Voleva che lo sapesse.

"E' meraviglioso, Britt," sussurrò.

Aveva a malapena finito la frase quando la lingua di Brittany passò rapidamente sul suo capezzolo. Santana si lasciò scappare un gemito e mise la mano dietro la testa di Brittany, per incoraggiarla. Brittany ripeté nuovamente l'azione.

Santana iniziò a rilassarsi alla sensazione di quanto il suo corpo godesse quando si prendeva il tempo di assaporare ogni tocco. Fino a questo punto, fare l'amore era più lento e più delicato e molto più dolce. Si sentiva connessa e sostenuta, come se Brittany l'avrebbe presa se fosse inciampata. Mormorò a bocca chiusa mente Brittany fece scivolare la lingua diverse volte sul suo capezzolo per poi iniziare a succhiarlo. Brittany intensificò gradualmente i suoi movimenti, e Santana iniziò ad irrigidirsi e a sentir salire la pressione. Cominciò a tremare proprio quando Brittany lasciò la sua presa. Brittany si spostò sull'altro seno, prendendo il capezzolo fra le labbra allo stesso modo, e massaggiando l'altro con la mano, alternando massaggi e carezze. Santana si sentì diventare sempre più calda e bagnata e desiderò che Brittany la toccasse subito dove ne aveva più bisogno.

Quando Brittany lasciò la presa sul suo capezzolo, Santana si accovacciò fino ad essere alla stessa altezza dei suoi occhi. La baciò avidamente, e le sue mani raggiunsero il retro del suo reggiseno. Riprendendo le sue vecchie maniere, lo slacciò e lo gettò di lato prima di buttarsi in avanti. Sentì la bocca di Brittany irrigidirsi, quindi capì che stava agendo in modo sbagliato. Indietreggiando per guardarla negli occhi, si ricordò di voler gustare ogni momento. Così si fermò accennando un sorriso di scuse.

Brittany le mise la mano sulla guancia. "Va tutto bene," sussurrò.

Prendendo un respiro profondo per farsi coraggio, Santana annuì. Si sforzava di convincersi che non si sarebbe spezzata se Brittany l'avesse vista lasciarsi andare, nuda e ad occhi aperti. Rallentò e prese il viso di Brittany fra le mani. Si capiva dalla sua espressione che Brittany fosse consapevole di quanto intensamente ci stesse provando. Studiò quegli occhi grigio-azzurri, con un accenno di lacrime di gioia nei propri. Voleva che quella notte rappresentasse tutto ciò che amava di Brittany: apertura, amore, e dolcezza. Brittany ricambiò lo sguardo e mai nella sua vita Santana aveva sentito la fiducia totale di qualcuno come in quel momento.

Sopraffatta dall'emozione, sussurrò, "Ti amo, Britt."

"Ti amo anch'io, Santana."

Nello stesso istante, entrambe si sporsero in avanti, e le loro labbra si incontrarono in un lento bacio carico di intenzione. Santana sentì i brividi mentre costringeva le sue labbra a muoversi a rilento, assaporando il modo in cui le dita di Brittany si appoggiavano sulla sua guancia e scivolavano sulla mandibola per sorreggerle la nuca. Gradualmente, le loro lingue si incontrarono e la loro energia si espanse, desiderosa di avanzare. Senza staccare le labbra, Santana si sporse in avanti verso il letto, guidando Brittany insieme a lei in modo da appoggiarle la testa sui cuscini. Santana avanzò su di lei, abbassando il busto sul suo, sentendo il calore dei loro corpi quando si toccarono. Anche se il corpo di Brittany era solido e forte, era soffice sotto di lei. Per Santana la sensazione fu quella di immergersi in un bagno caldo, traboccante di eccitazione al pensiero di poterla toccare a momenti. E l'avrebbe toccata veramente, non solo cercato di farla venire.

I loro seni, premuti uno sull'altro, sembravano fatti di velluto, erano lisci e caldi. Santana era eccitata, ma non avvertiva quella disperazione che sentiva di solito durante i preliminari. Voleva esplorare ogni centimetro di Brittany come mai aveva voluto esplorare nessuno prima d'ora. Ogni più piccola curva e lentiggine e fossetta le sembravano ora di estrema importanza. Ora aveva il tempo di studiarle tutte. Stare con Brittany significava non porsi limiti. Fece scorrere la mano lungo il fianco di Brittany, prendendo nota della sensazione di quella curva. Promise di fare di ogni momento un gesto e un pegno dell'amore e del rispetto che aveva per lei.

Brittany fece scivolare le mani intorno ai fianchi di Santana e infilò le dita sotto al pizzo delle sue mutandine. Santana rabbrividì quando Brittany le spinse delicatamente un paio di centimetri verso il basso, interrompendo il bacio per sorriderle. Santana annuì tremando e Brittany fece scendere le mutandine lungo i fianchi. Santana poi spostò le gambe in modo da potersene liberare completamente. Quindi si sollevò a sedere e si abbassò lentamente sulla coscia di Brittany. La guardò direttamente negli occhi assorbendo la sensazione della sua eccitazione incontrare la pelle soda e calda di Brittany. Si sentì più fragile di quanto non fosse stata da molto tempo, ma era molto diverso dall'avere il cuore spezzato: ora il suo cuore sembrava colmo fino all'orlo e doveva stare attenta a non rovesciare nulla.

Sentì una vibrazione interna al contatto, come se Brittany fosse una presa di corrente alla quale era stata appena collegata. Cercò di mantenere il respiro stabile mentre iniziava a muovere delicatamente il bacino. Si abbassò ed iniziò a baciare e leccare i capezzoli di Brittany, che alla luce delle candele sembravano della più squisita tonalità di rosa. Sentì il petto di Brittany iniziare a sollevarsi e abbassarsi. Mentre dondolava il bacino avanti e indietro in sincrono con respiro di Brittany, si sentì un po' meno fragile.

Santana fece scivolare una mano lungo il fianco delle mutandine di Brittany, spingendole verso il basso. Brittany sollevò il bacino e abbassò anche l'altro fianco. Santana si alzò dalla sua coscia in modo da rimuovere completamente la biancheria e poi riposizionarsi sul suo corpo, prima di spostarsi sul fianco. Mentre fece ciò, prese delicatamente il bacino di Brittany e lo guidò verso di lei, in modo che anche lei ora fosse sul fianco. Santana non desiderava dominare Brittany: sdraiate una di fianco all'altra significava essere alla pari. In questo modo, se fosse stata incerta sul da farsi o su come rimanere concentrata sul momento, Brittany avrebbe potuto aiutarla. Santana intrecciò le gambe con quelle di Brittany. Strette una contro l'altra, Santana sentì che il suo corpo non era mai stato così in pace col suo.

Si mossero insieme e si cullarono in un ritmo lento e vellutato. Mani scivolavano fra i capelli, sulla pelle, fra i loro corpi, lungo le schiene, mentre si consumavano l'una con l'altra. Il mondo esterno non esisteva più per Santana, scoprendo la sensazione di ogni curva e ogni fessura che ora sapeva appartnere alla persona che amava.

La mano di Santana si infilò fra i loro corpi, scivolando fra i loro ombelichi, giù fino al basso ventre di Brittany. Si fermò in quel punto, temendo di muoversi troppo in fretta. Stava quasi per interrompere il bacio per chiederglielo con gli occhi quando sentì le dita di Brittany sul suo polso e la sentì gemere fra le sue labbra. Brittany spinse la mano verso il basso, succhiando il labbro di Santana. Il battito del suo cuore accelerò mentre fece scivolare le sue dita sulla pelle calda e umida di Brittany.

Rimase senza fiato, costretta a interrompere il bacio. Brittany era morbida e calda e deliziosamente bagnata, e anche se Santana l'aveva toccata tante volte, non si ricordava di aver mai provato una sensazione così piacevole. Iniziò a muovere le dita, sentendo il corpo di Brittany dondolare contro il suo.

I brevi respiri affannosi di Brittany e i suoi gemiti acuti erano i suoni più erotici che Santana avesse mai sentito: non era mai stata così eccitata nel dare piacere a qualcuno. Lo desiderava ardentemente. Dopo alcuni minuti di carezze ed esplorazioni, Santana spostò le sue dita leggermente verso l'alto ed iniziò a disegnare cerchi delicati nel punto più sensibile. Brittany chiuse gli occhi ed il suo respiro si fece più affannoso. Santana adorava la sensazione del respiro di Brittany sul suo viso. La osservò, godendo del modo in cui la sua bocca si muoveva inconsciamente ad ogni più piccola sensazione, del modo in cui le sue sopracciglia si aggrottavano e rilassavano mentre la tensione saliva e scendeva come una marea. Le sopracciglia di Brittany si sollevarono e la sua bocca formò un cerchio quando Santana la penetrò. Era calda e accogliente e ancor meglio di quanto ricordasse. Toccare Brittany era la sensazione più paradisiaca che avesse mai provato. Per un attimo si dimenticò di respirare. Forse, se non lo avesse fatto, avrebbe potuto rimanere così per sempre. Forse avrebbe potuto sentirsi interamente avvolta e fidata e completa per il resto della sua vita.

Santana estese il movimento dei loro corpi alla sua mano, avvertendo il bacino di Brittany premere sulla sua mano mentre si dondolavano, fianco a fianco. Mantenne la sua mano rilassata e lasciò che le dita si incurvassero naturalmente dentro di lei. Sentì crescere la pressione intorno a lei, mentre accarezzava delicatamente con il pollice all'esterno, muovendolo in cerchio al meglio delle sue possibilità, data la pressione che continuava ad aumentare. Santana interruppe il loro ritmo naturale muovendo le dita avanti e indietro fino a quando sentì i muscoli di Brittany stringersi come in una morsa. Premendo la fronte contro la sua e affondando le dita sulla spalla di Santana, il corpo di Brittany si incurvò contro di lei. Santana accomodò i suoi movimenti, proteggendola mentre raggiungeva il culmine. Il respiro di Brittany si fermò per qualche istante, poi ritornò in rantoli disperati. Santana continuò a muovere le dita alcune volte, suscitando un lamento quando i muscoli di Brittany intrappolarono nuovamente le sue dita, questa volta più a lungo.

Quando finalmente si rilassarono, il respiro affannoso di Brittany iniziò a rallentare, poi riaprì gli occhi e come un raggio di sole guardò Santana dal cuscino. Sorrise lentamente e pigramente, espressione che Santana non perse un attimo a ricambiare. Si osservarono l'un l'altra fino a che il loro respiro non si stabilizzò. Santana si accorse di non aver mai guardato Brittany riprendersi dal suo culmine. Era così radiosa che sentì la sua gola stringersi e chiuse gli occhi per un attimo per respirare e calmarsi. Sentì il petto gonfiarsi, consapevole che le era stata affidata una cosa così preziosa come il cuore di Brittany. Era così bello da far male e le sue spalle volevano quasi chiudersi sul suo petto per proteggere quella sensazione. Giurò di guardarla sempre da quel momento in avanti. La consapevolezza di poterla vedere ancora la fece sentire come se stesse salendo in cielo.

Ritirò delicatamente le dita, provocando un brivido lungo il corpo di Brittany. Guardandola negli occhi, portò la mano verso la bocca. Non l'aveva mai fatto prima: era un gesto troppo intimo. Si trattava di qualcosa che facevano solo gli amanti, decisamente non i compagni di letto. Voleva che Brittany vedesse coi suoi occhi che le cose ora erano diverse. Osservò la bocca di Brittany schiudersi per la meraviglia, inarcandosi in un sorriso di gratitudine mentre Santana prese le sue dita fra le labbra per pulirle. Lo fece lentamente: non voleva che fosse un gesto puramente erotico. Mentre la sua lingua scivolava sulle sue dita, scoprì di amare il sapore di Brittany: era ramato, intenso e caldo. Quando ebbe finito, sfilò le dita dalla bocca e mise il braccio intorno a Brittany, tirandola a sé e guardandola negli occhi. Brittany guardò Santana per un momento e poi la baciò appassionatamente. Santana sapeva che l'altra poteva sentire il proprio sapore mentre le loro lingue danzavano insieme, perché lei poteva sentire il sapore della bocca di Brittany. Sentirli mescolati insieme le fece girare la testa dall'eccitazione.

Brittany premette la sua spalla contro quella di Santana, spingendola sulla schiena con la testa sospesa sopra al cuscino. Brittany rotolò sopra di lei, accelerando i movimenti senza mai interrompere il bacio. Ben presto Santana non riuscì più a distinguere il sapore della bocca di Brittany dal suo. Era pura beatitudine: chiuse gli occhi e assaporò ogni tocco. Le mani di Brittany massaggiarono il suo seno e il suo sesso sfiorò la gamba di Santana in un lento movimento ondulatorio. Anche se era più lento di quanto non fosse mai stato prima, Santana era sopraffatta. Sembrava che stesse succedendo tutto contemporaneamente. Era come se il suo corpo fosse una caverna: ogni sensazione faceva eco e riverberava in ogni suo centimetro, facendola sentire come se dovesse collassare o diventare sorda.

In quella cacofonia, Santana sentì morbidi capelli scivolare lungo il suo ventre e guardò in basso dove vide la cima della testa di Brittany, mentre questa tracciava un sentiero di baci verso il suo luogo più intimo. Sentì una scintilla di paura scorrere attraverso di lei e lasciò uscire inavvertitamente un piccolo gemito.

Brittany sollevò lo sguardo. "Va tutto bene?" le domandò.

Santana voleva scuotere il capo per dire di no. Si sarebbe sentita troppo cruda e vulnerabile. Ma era proprio quello lo scopo di quella notte: anche se non avesse lasciato avvicinare le labbra di Brittany al suo luogo più intimo, sarebbe stata lo stesso aperta e vulnerabile. Così mosse le dita della sua mano sinistra che era appoggiata di fianco a lei. Brittany la raggiunse e la prese fermamente con la sua.

"Non dobbiamo farlo per forza," la rassicurò Brittany. Si sollevò a metà percorso sul torso di Santana e si sdraiò su di lei.

Santana si ricordò dell'espressione sul viso di Brittany quando si era lasciata andare per Santana. Si ricordò della titubanza sul suo volto quando poco prima aveva bussato alla sua porta, incerta di quello che vi avrebbe trovato. Sapendo che Brittany aveva riposto la sua fiducia, anche se immeritata, in lei quella notte, Santana seppe di dover fare lo stesso. Deglutì, dato che la sua gola era diventata improvvisamente secca.

"Lo voglio," sussurrò Santana con voce esitante. "E' solo che... mi sento molto... nuda."

Brittany la guardò negli occhi, la sua espressione era sincera mentre annuiva. "Sei al sicuro con me," sussurrò stringendole la mano.

Santana fece un respiro profondo. Il sesso con Brittany le faceva sempre paura: le piaceva così tanto che pensava potesse distruggerla. Ma le aveva promesso di essere coraggiosa. Quindi si morse il labbro ed annuì il suo consenso, ricambiando la stretta sulla sua mano.

Brittany sorrise e riprese a baciarla sul ventre, senza distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi occhi. Il battito di Santana accelerò. Brittany baciò tutto intorno ai suoi fianchi, su e giù per la piega dove le gambe incontravano il corpo. Baciò lungo le sue cosce, esplorando la carne soffice e pallida della parte più interna senza mai interrompere il contatto visivo. Con la mano libera, condusse delicatamente la gamba destra di Santana verso l'esterno, creandosi più spazio. Si accoccolò sul materasso, ora sdraiata a pancia in giù, sempre con gli occhi fissi su quelli di Santana. Con sguardo carico d'amore, Brittany abbassò la bocca fra le gambe di Santana. La accarezzò con la sua lingua morbida e piatta.

Il corpo di Santana si rilassò e si contrasse allo stesso tempo. Percepì un brivido caldo e intenso percorrerle il petto e scenderle fra le gambe, mettendo in connessione ogni parte del suo corpo. Non si era mai sentita così aperta, così vulnerabile e nuda: e allo stesso tempo, non si era mai sentita così connessa, così protetta, e così amata. Guardò Brittany ed espirò, sorpresa di quanto fosse assordante il suo respiro. Brittany fece scivolare la lingua sul punto più sensibile, questa volta più fermamente. Santana boccheggiò alla ricerca d'aria, sorridendo. Era sollevata: era più piacevole che spaventoso. Brittany ricambiò il sorriso. Era la cosa più intima che Santana avesse mai fatto. Anche se altre persone l'avevano toccata e fatta stare bene, nessuno l'aveva mai guardata negli occhi, promettendole di tenerla stretta e al sicuro. Brittany le tenne stretta la mano e iniziò un lento e regolare ritmo con la bocca. Proprio quando Santana si era appena abituata alla sensazione della morbida lingua di Brittany nel suo punto più sensibile, Brittany ci avvolse intorno le sue labbra, aggiungendo nuova intensità. Santana sentì il suo stomaco sfrecciare mentre le sue paure si assorbivano ed il suo corpo avvampava. Santana tirò il ginocchio leggermente verso di sé, aprendosi ancor più. Più era aperta, più era piacevole.

"Oddio, Britt..." gemette Santana, sempre con occhi fissi su quelli di Brittany. "E'... è la cosa più incredibile..." ansimò, incapace di finire la frase.

Brittany mormorò il suo assenso, inarcando le labbra in un sorriso senza mai lasciare il contatto con Santana. Il mormorio inviò delle vibrazioni attraverso Santana, facendole accelerare il respiro e stringere forte le lenzuola con la mano libera. Santana si sentì spingere in una spirale mentre la lingua di Brittany compieva movimenti più ampi, e le sue labbra si staccarono per spostarsi verso il basso, per esplorare ulteriormente il suo luogo più intimo. Le sue languide carezze davano a Santana un senso di espansione: era come se avesse sperimentato solo alcune delle migliaia di sensazioni che il mondo aveva da offrire, e solo ora iniziava a capirlo. O forse aveva sperimentato solo alcune delle sensazioni che Brittany aveva da offrirle.

Brittany allontanò un poco le labbra da Santana, sollevando il capo di alcuni centimetri. "Sai di paradiso," le sussurrò. Santana sorrise e divaricò ancor più le gambe. Non ne aveva mai abbastanza.

Il loro contatto visivo era inscindibile. Mentre Brittany spostava le labbra verso il basso per continuare il suo viaggio con la lingua, Santana sentì il suo corpo andare a fuoco. Mantenendo il suo sguardo, la sua ansia e la sua tensione si erano completamente dissolte, rimpiazzate da un'altro tipo di tensione: ma questa era calda e benvenuta.

Con le mani intrecciate vicino al fianco, Santana vide Brittany muovere l'altra mano fra le sue gambe. Brittany sollevò di nuovo le labbra posandole sul suo punto più sensibile, osservando la sua espressione mentre iniziava a succhiare delicatamente. Era così bello, Santana voleva chiudere gli occhi, ma non ci riusciva. Era bloccata su Brittany.

Brittany spostò la mano posizionando un dito sotto la sua bocca. Santana emise un lamento quando si sentì penetrare, intensificando la sensazione di calore nel suo ventre. Strinse la mano di Brittany mentre continuava ad arrampicarsi verso l'apice. Brittany iniziò a far scivolare la mano avanti e indietro, continuando le sue carezze con la lingua. Il ritmo lento era meravigliosamente straziante. Quando Brittany accelerò i suoi movimenti, così fece anche il respiro di Santana. Non riusciva ad allontanare gli occhi da lei. Aveva un bisogno disperato e incontrollabile di essere legata a lei solidamente e il più stretta possibile.

Brittany aggiunse un altro dito, accelerando il ritmo e applicando più pressione con le labbra. La sua andatura stabile continuava ad alimentare la tensione ormai bollente nel ventre di Santana, fino a che ne fu quasi sopraffatta. I suoi lamenti diventarono ancor più disperati ed il suo petto si sollevava e si abbassava rapidamente.

"Oddio, Britt!" piagniucolò Santana, cercando di tenere gli occhi aperti mentre sentiva il suo corpo iniziare a scuotersi dalla testa ai piedi. Brittany osservò la sua espressione quando incurvò le dita e fece pressione con la lingua. Santana iniziò a tremare, ma non distolse lo sguardo da lei. Brittany spinse verso l'alto con le dita e in basso con la lingua. I muscoli interni di Santana si contrassero violentemente così come il resto del suo corpo. Il fiato le rimase mozzato in gola e sollevò involontariamente il torace dal letto, sempre senza spezzare il contatto visivo. Santana sentì il suo corpo stringere le dita di Brittany in una morsa pulsante, e la sua testa fra le gambe mentre cercava di prendere fiato. Quando i suoi polmoni furono di nuovo pieni, lo trattenne ancora mentre cavalcava le onde del suo orgasmo. Brittany l'accarezzò con la lingua ancora qualche volta, e Santana sentì il suo corpo stringersi ancor più forte ad ogni parte di Brittany che potesse toccare. Rimasero così, sospese oltre il tempo e lo spazio. Brittany osservò Santana dimenarsi fino a che i suoi muscoli non si rilassarono.

Santana ricadde sui cuscini, talmente esausta da interrompere per la prima volta il contatto visivo e chiudere gli occhi, mentre tirava leggermente la mano di Brittany fino a che questa non la raggiunse sopra di lei. Con la mano sinistra ancora dentro Santana, Brittany lasciò la presa della mano destra e infilò il braccio sotto il capo di Santana. Santana sollevò la testa in modo che Brittany potesse mettere il braccio sotto al suo collo. Una volta che Brittany ebbe il braccio stretto su di lei, tirò Santana vicina a sé, per rimanere sdraiate sul fianco con la testa di Santana inclinata sotto al suo mento. Il respiro di Santana era ancora affannoso, ed era ancora scossa da piccole ondate di piacere che non accennavano a lasciare il suo corpo. Santana stava ancora pulsando intorno alle dita di Brittany, con ritmo calante mentre si rannicchiava sul suo petto. Quando il battere del suo cuore iniziò a stabilizzarsi, le sue labbra si incurvarono in un pigro sorriso. Ce l'aveva fatta. Aprì gli occhi, per cercare quelli di Brittany che erano già fissi su di lei. La sua espressione era dolce ma seria.

"E' stato meraviglioso, Santana," sussurrò Brittany.

Santana annuì, ancora intenta a riprendere fiato. Quando sentì che Brittany stava cercando di sfilare le dita, afferrò il suo polso, non era ancora pronta a separarsi da quel legame. Voleva assaporare ogni sensazione che Brittany le aveva donato. Ancora qualche altro battito risuonò dentro di lei, sentì un'ondata di calore avvolgerle il corpo, poi lasciò la presa sul polso di Brittany. Brittany spostò la mano ed avvolse il braccio intorno a Santana, stringendola ancor più a sé.

"Ti amo da morire," sussurrò Santana sul collo di Brittany. Sentì la sua gola chiudersi intorno a quelle parole, ed i suoi occhi inumidirsi di lacrime.

Brittany la tenne stretta, ascoltando il respiro di Santana che rallentava. "Ti amo anch'io."

Una lacrima cadde sul petto di Brittany.

"Tutto bene?" bisbigliò Brittany preoccupata.

Santana allontanò un poco la testa, mostrando lacrime fresche che correvano sulle sue guance. Per non aver mai fatto sesso con sentimento prima d'ora, le sembrava giusto piangere, quasi come fosse obbligatorio. Annuì e le sorrise fra le lacrime. Brittany fece scivolare il pollice sulle sue guance, asciugando la pelle fino all'orecchio di Santana.

"Vorrei che fosse stata questa la nostra prima volta," sussurrò Santana, con voce debole e rotta dalle lacrime.

Brittany annuì col capo, anche i suoi occhi si stavano inumidendo. "Lo è stata," la rassicurò. "E' quella che conta davvero."

Santana premette il suo viso di nuovo sul petto di Brittany e si lasciò scappare ancora qualche lacrima, senza provare a fermarle. Brittany posò un bacio sulla sua fronte e la strinse ancor più stretta a sé.

Lo champagne era ancora chiuso, le candele si erano spente, e nessuna delle due aveva ammirato la vista notturna. Eppure, la notte era completa ed era stata l'espressione perfetta del loro amore. Si lasciarono cullare da un sonno beato, intrecciate l'una nelle braccia e nelle gambe dell'altra, sperando di non doversi muovere mai più.


	19. Capitolo 19: Oggi il sole è su di noi

**Capitolo 19: Oggi il sole è su di noi**

* * *

Santana si svegliò il mattino dopo cercando di capire come si sentiva. La sua schiena era calda perché baciata dalla luce del sole. Il letto era soffice come una nuvola. C'erano delle braccia intorno a lei. Le sue labbra erano baciate da... aprì gli occhi... Brittany. Brittany la tirò vicina a sé, scaldando il suo petto nudo ancor più del sole sulla schiena.

Quando Brittany capì che Santana era sveglia, smise di baciarla per sorriderle.

"Buongiorno, bella addormentata," mormorò Brittany.

Santana sorrise, stiracchiandosi le braccia solo per stringerla ancor più forte.

"Mmm... il migliore dei giorni..." bofonchiò Santana, baciando il collo di Brittany.

Brittany sorrise fra i capelli di Santana mentre lei riempiva di baci delicati il collo e la mandibola, come se cercasse di stabilire se Brittany fosse reale. Mentre prolungava la scia di baci sul petto, ripercorse con la mente la sera prima: il viso di Brittany quando aveva aperto la porta, guardare le lacrime che aveva versato con lei, e guardarla lasciarsi andare, affidandosi completamente a Santana perché la sorreggesse.

Dopo un istante, Santana sentì lo stomaco di Brittany borbottare. "Hai fame?" chiese preoccupata.

Brittany annuì.

"Ordiniamo il servizio in camera," suggerì Santana.

Brittany annuì di nuovo. "Tutto pur di non dover lasciare questo letto," disse sorridendo.

Santana ricambiò il sorriso, si mise seduta e prese il telefono. Guardò ancora verso Brittany, che era stesa con solo un lenzuolo avvolto all'altezza della vita. I suoi capelli splendevano alla luce del sole e le cadevano sulle spalle, sui cuscini, e sul petto nudo.

"Dio, sei bellissima," commentò Santana, fermandosi per un attimo con il telefono sollevato a mezz'aria.

Brittany le sorrise timidamente.

Santana fece lo stesso e scorse la sua rubrica appoggiando poi il telefono all'orecchio. "Ehi, sono io. Puoi mandare su la colazione? Non importa, qualsiasi cosa." Allontanò il telefono per un attimo e la guardò. "Vuoi qualcosa di particolare?" sussurrò.

"Frittelle con scaglie di cioccolato," rispose Brittany con una risatina, prendendo la mano di Santana e iniziando a giocare con le sue dita sulle lenzuola.

"Puoi fare in modo che ci siano delle frittelle al cioccolato?" chiese Santana al suo interlocutore al telefono, lasciando la sua mano alle cure di Brittany. "Okay. Grazie. Ciao."

Brittany fece una smorfia curiosa. "Hai il numero del servizio in camera in rubrica?" le chiese.

"No, è mio cugino Carlos," rispose Santana con un sorrisetto compiaciuto.

"Ah, è tuo cugino che gestisce questo hotel?" domandò Brittany.

"E dove altro credi che una diciassettenne avrebbe potuto prenotare una stanza durante il Pride?" rispose Santana allargando il suo sorriso.

"Beh, la maggior parte dei diciassettenni non potrebbe, ma la maggior parte non sono Santana Lopez," le sorrise Brittany.

"L'hai detto," le rispose facendole un occhiolino.

"E' una cosa positiva, comunque, perché sarei completamente sopraffatta se ci fosse più di una te."

"Ah, sì?" replicò Santana ridendo e alzando le sopracciglia.

"Già. Troppa figaggine." Brittany mise le mani sulla sua testa e le allontanò teatralmente, facendo il rumore di un'esplosione.

Santana rise e si sdraiò su un fianco accanto a lei. Prese ad osservare quegli occhi azzurri nel silenzio della stanza. Santana non si sentiva così in pace da anni.

"Sono così felice che tu sia qui," mormorò Santana.

"Anch'io," sussurrò Brittany, voltandosi anche lei su un fianco di fronte a Santana. "E' stata un'estate lunghissima."

"Raccontamela," rispose Santana, appoggiando una mano sul fianco di Brittany.

"Non c'è molto da dire," minimizzò Brittany. "Ho dovuto badare parecchio ad Hayley. Abbiamo fatto un sacco di progetti d'arte e siamo andate a nuotare tutti i giorni. Sono andata ai corsi estivi. E' stata lunga perché mi sei mancata tanto."

"Oh, B... mi sei mancata anche tu." Santana accomodò una ciocca di capelli dietro all'orecchio di Brittany.

"A volte sono uscita con Quinn o Becky, ma credo lo facessero per pietà. Mike e Tina mi hanno chiesto di uscire un paio di volte e abbiamo provato dei nuovi passi. Sono fantastici, non vedo l'ora di mostrarteli."

"Non vedo l'ora di vederli," le sorrise Santana. Sentirla parlare dei loro amici le ricordava che la scuola stava per iniziare, cosa che la metteva un po' in agitazione.

Probabilmente anche Brittany stava pensando alla stessa cosa. "Non posso credere che manchino solo due settimane... e poi... l'ultimo anno!"

Santana cercò di allontanare il pensiero. "Non voglio pensare alla scuola," sbuffò tirandosi il lenzuolo sul viso. Poi lo abbassò ed il suo tono si fece più dolce quando incontrò lo sguardo di Brittany. "Ora come ora, voglio solo pensare a te..." disse appoggiando un dito sul petto di Brittany, "e me" indicò se stessa, "e quella vasca da bagno," concluse indicando il bagno.

"E le bollicine," aggiunse Brittany.

"Ma certo..." sorrise Santana, baciandola sul naso.

Brittany annuì. "Andiamo prima che arrivi la colazione. La lasceranno qui fuori e mangeremo quando saremo tutte belle e asciutte pulite e con indosso quei morbidissimi accappatoi."

"Ho come la sensazione che non saremo asciutte e pulite a lungo," commentò Santana con una smorfia alzando un sopracciglio. "O con indosso qualcosa." Santana fece un sorrisetto malizioso ed iniziò ad alzarsi dal letto. Mentre fece il giro del letto per raggiungere il bagno non distolse lo sguardo da Brittany neppure un secondo. Brittany scoppiò a ridere.

"Che c'è?" chiese Santana, delusa che il suo sguardo e la sua camminata seducente non avessero funzionato.

"Hai dei magnifici capelli post-sesso in questo momento," ridacchiò Brittany.

Santana fece un ampio sorriso e si arruffò i capelli. "Tutto merito tuo, piccola," rispose. Poi prese la mano di Brittany e la trascinò verso il bagno. "Aiutami a sistemarli così puoi incasinarli di nuovo."

Un ora dopo, erano sedute sul letto a mangiare frittelle al cioccolato con le mani, con indosso dei morbidi accappatoi bianchi.

"Cosa vuoi fare oggi?" bofonchiò Brittany a bocca piena.

Santana deglutì il suo boccone. "Te," rispose, sporgendosi in avanti per leccare del cioccolato dal labbro superiore di Brittany.

Brittany ricambiò con un breve bacio sulle labbra. "Quello è ovvio, ma che altro? E' il nostro primo giorno... come coppia." Alzò lo sguardo verso Santana con un timido sorriso.

Santana restituì la smorfia di timidezza, continuando a sorridere e masticare. "Possiamo fare tutto quello che vuoi."

"C'è ancora qualcosa in programma per il Pride?"

"Non credo... Temo che la sfilata fosse l'evento conclusivo," disse Santana. "La gente torna alle loro vite il lunedì."

Brittany ne fu delusa. "Avrei voluto esserci..."

Santana sospirò, triste per non aver potuto passare un giorno così magnifico assieme a lei. "Anche io, Britt. E' stato fantastico."

"Davvero?" Brittany sollevò le sopracciglia, con rinnovato entusiasmo.

"Sì. Non mi sono mai sentita così normale. La gente aveva dei costumi pazzeschi e c'era musica a tutto volume, si cantava e ballava e beveva... tutti, ma davvero tutti erano felici."

"Come al Glee club," commentò Brittany con un sorriso, infilandosi in bocca altre frittelle.

Santana si mise a ridere. "Ma è stato molto meglio. C'erano centinaia di ragazze che si tenevano per mano e si baciavano per strada. E spingevano passeggini con dei bambini adorabili."

"Anche ragazzi, sicuramente."

"Beh, sì," minimizzò Santana.

"Ma tu non li guardavi," la stuzzicò Brittany.

"Negativo," ridacchiò Santana mentre Brittany sollevava una frittella vicino alle sue labbra. Santana ne prese un morso.

"Beh, che ne dici di finire la colazione," propose Brittany, "vestirci..." Santana fece il broncio mentre masticava, "...e andare a fare una passeggiata? Puoi farmi vedere dove si sono svolti gli eventi, e io posso immaginare come sarà l'anno prossimo."

Il broncio di Santana lasciò spazio ad un sorriso. "Mi sembra perfetto, Britt."

* * *

Le strade sembravano deserte in confronto al giorno precedente, anche se probabilmente si trattava del normale traffico del lunedì a mezzogiorno. C'erano resti del Pride ovunque: lattine e festoni e adesivi erano sparpagliati sull'asfalto. La quantità di spazzatura era esorbitante: c'erano enormi sacchi neri impilati sul marciapiede. Alcuni operai si muovevano lentamente mentre spazzavano e raccoglievano i rifiuti. Brittany li osservò, cercando di immaginare una folla tanto grande da poter lasciare quel caos. Camminarono per alcuni isolati, Santana indicò dove si trovava il palco principale, e di come la sfilata avesse percorso il perimetro del parco. Entrarono nel parco, dirigendosi verso le altalene. Quindi vi si sedettero e presero a dondolarsi pigramente. I postumi del Pride sembravano segnare la fine dell'estate.

"Non voglio che finisca," sospirò Santana.

"Cosa non vuoi che finisca?" chiese Brittany.

"Questo," rispose Santana.

"Te l'ho detto che non vado da nessuna parte," disse Brittany teneramente.

"Oh, lo so. Intendo questo... Questa pausa dalla mia vita reale. Il week-end del Pride. L'estate," spiegò Santana, appoggiando la testa sulla catena dell'altalena. Osservò i piedi di Brittany tracciare dei disegni nella sabbia sotto di lei.

"Non voglio affrontare i giudizi della gente," ammise Santana. Brittany la guardò negli occhi. Ci fu un momento di silenzio durante il quale pensò a come sarebbe stato il ritorno al McKinley.

"Hai paura?" chiese Brittany cercando la risposta nei suoi occhi.

Santana sentì il suo battito accelerare e annuì. Dire la verità era liberatorio, ma faceva ancora paura. "Sì."

Brittany le fece un sorriso affettuoso. "Non preoccuparti. Possiamo... vedere come vanno le cose. Magari non sarà così male. Non dobbiamo per forza dirlo subito."

"Lo scopriranno, prima o poi," sospirò Santana. "Però hai ragione. Prendiamo le cose come vengono. So che li dovremo affrontare i problemi. Vorrei solo che potesse essere sempre così."

Brittany annuì e abbassò lo sguardo con espressione triste. Qualcosa nella sabbia doveva aver attirato la sua attenzione, perché scese dall'altalena e lo raccolse. Si trattava di un paio di piccoli orecchini arcobaleno ancora nella loro cartina. "Ehi, guarda," esclamò sollevandoli.

Santana arricciò il naso. "Ugh, non me li metterei mai," commentò sarcastica.

Brittany non disse nulla, ma tolse gli orecchini dalla loro cartina. Si avvicinò a Santana e si inginocchiò davanti a lei, poi spostò di lato il colletto della sua maglietta. Santana aggrottò le sopracciglia: che diavolo stava facendo Brittany?

Brittany prese fra le dita la spallina sinistra del reggiseno di Santana e vi applicò l'orecchino, fissando anche la clip sul retro. Fece la stessa cosa con la spallina del suo e l'altro orecchino.

"Ecco," spiegò Brittany battendosi il petto con un sorriso orgoglioso. "Ora potremo portarci dietro questo week-end anche quando torneremo alla vita reale."

Il viso di Santana si illuminò alle parole di Brittany: solo lei poteva rendere romantici un paio di orecchini da quattro soldi. Santana allungò la mano e tirò Brittany verso di lei per baciarla. Ancora seduta sull'altalena, avvolse le gambe intorno a lei e le mise le braccia intorno al collo.

"Comunque ho la fortuna di portarmi a casa la parte migliore del week-end," sorrise. Il suo cuore batteva forte mentre baciava di nuovo Brittany sulle labbra, proprio lì, in mezzo ad un parco alla piena luce del giorno. Non si era mai sentita più orgogliosa in vita sua.


	20. Capitolo 20: Per una volta nella vita

**Capitolo 20: Per una volta nella vita**

Colonna sonora del capitolo "For Once In My Life" di Stevie Wonder.

* * *

**Una settimana dopo**

* * *

"Inizia la festa!" Annunciò Santana mentre guidava per mano Brittany nella cucina degli Hummel-Hudson, con una bottiglia di vino nell'altra.

"Oh, ma per favore," ribatté Kurt in piedi davanti ai fornelli, "Sono sempre i ragazzi gay a dare il via alle feste. E' un dato di fatto."

Santana sorrise e alzò gli occhi con gesto teatrale mentre appoggiò il vino sul bancone. Lasciò la mano di Brittany in modo da poter abbracciare sia Blaine che Kurt. "E' bello verdervi," disse loro.

"Altrettanto, Santana," rispose Blaine. "Ed è ancor più bello vedere la tua adorabile compagna," aggiunse guardando Brittany. Brittany arrossì quando Blaine le prese la mano e la baciò. "E' bello avere una vera signora in casa."

"Chiedo scusa!" intervenne Kurt platealmente, voltandosi dai fornelli.

"Colpa mia," si scusò Blaine. "E' bello avere due signore in casa," si corresse annuendo a Kurt e facendo una smorfia a Santana.

"Fottiti," disse Santana trattenendo un sorriso.

"Ciao, Blaine," lo salutò Brittany timidamente.

"Santana, ho bisogno di te," le si rivolse Kurt facendole un gesto con la spatola.

"Certo," rispose Santana annodandosi un grembiule appeso su un'anta.

"Dove sono Finn, Burt e Carol?" chiese Brittany.

"Ad un incontro genitori/figli della squadra di football, o roba del genere," replicò Kurt distrattamente. "Taglia quelle carote a dadini, Santana."

"Abbiamo pensato di dare una cena gay mentre erano fuori," aggiunse Blaine.

"Non sono mai stata ad una cena gay," commentò Brittany con aria trasognata guardando il soffitto.

"Oh, dolcezza, allora sarà meglio recuperare il tempo perduto," disse Kurt ruotando vigorosamente la spatola sui fornelli.

"Santana, questo è un ottimo vino," commentò Blaine.

"Già, beh... se sai tenere un segreto, è così che ci trattiamo davvero a Lima Heights. A volte siamo dei 'borghesi' un po' snob," spiegò Santana mettendo le carote in una pentola versandoci un po' d'olio d'oliva.

"Santana, lo sappiamo tutti che Lima Heights è solo un quartiere di periferia. Non ci sono rotaie, e praticamente tutti quelli che ci vivono guidano station wagon ed hanno un labrador. Siete _sempre_ dei borghesi un po' snob," replicò Kurt con franchezza. Brittany e Blaine ridacchiarono e Santana fece una smorfia.

"Ehi, ti va un gioco di società?" suggerì Blaine a Brittany. "Possiamo giocarci intanto che preparano da mangiare."

"Ooh, sì!" rispose Brittany. "Kurt, ce l'hai Life?"

"Certo," rispose lui.

"E' sempre nell'armadio dell'ingresso?" chiese Blaine.

"Secondo scaffale in alto a sinistra," annuì Kurt.

Blaine sistemò la plancia sul tavolo della cucina. Brittany prese l'automobilina azzurra e Blaine quella bianca. Brittany poi prese la pedina rosa e la mise nella sua auto, Blaine fece lo stesso con una pedina azzurra. I suoni del cibo che cuoceva si mescolavano con quelli della ruota di Life che girava, e a quelli di Brittany e Blaine che spostavano le loro pedine sulla plancia.

"Okay, adesso dice che mi sposo," disse Brittany.

"Allora prendi una persona e mettila nel sedile del passeggero," la istruì Blaine, indicando il mucchietto di personcine di plastica.

Brittany si morse il labbro mentre le osservava. "Non so quale colore scegliere," disse.

"Chiudi gli occhi e prendine una," le suggerì lui.

Brittany chiuse gli occhi e ne raccolse una. Poi li aprì, vide la pedina rosa fra le sue dita e sorrise. Così la appoggiò nel sedile del passeggero. "Non mi importa se è contro le regole. E' quella che ho scelto," commentò con decisione. Santana diede una timida occhiata da sopra la sua spalla all'auto di Brittany e sorrise. Quando si voltò di nuovo sui fornelli il suo sorriso si allargò ulteriormente.

"Sei senza speranza," borbottò Kurt a bassa voce notando il suo sorriso.

"Cosa?! Perché?" protestò Santana bisbigliando.

"Indossi un grembiule, sei davanti ai fornelli e sorridi perché Brittany ha appena messo un pezzo di plastica rosa in un'automobilina giocattolo. La Santana Lopez che conoscono tutti non si trova in questa stanza."

Se non fosse stata coperta di olio d'oliva bollente, Santana avrebbe lanciato la spatola in faccia a Kurt. Eppure sapeva che aveva ragione. E per lei andava bene così. Tolse le carote dal fuoco e le mise su un piatto. Poi tagliò una fetta di pane all'aglio e versò del vino nei bicchieri. Si tolse il grembiule, posò i bicchieri sulla tavola e si sedette di fianco a Brittany. Brittany girò la ruota del gioco, sollevò il suo bicchiere e ne prese un sorso guardando Santana. Santana ricambiò lo sguardo, e ammirò quanto fosse elegante mentre le labbra di Brittany si posavano sul vetro. Brittany la guardò intensamente lasciandosi sfuggire un sorrisetto misterioso. Per Santana Brittany sarebbe stata elegante anche se avesse bevuto lo sciroppo per la tosse. Rabbrividì al pensiero che Kurt aveva ragione: era davvero senza speranza.

"Sembra proprio che qualcuno sia in dolce attesa!" canticchiò Blaine.

Lo sguardo di Brittany e Santana si interruppe bruscamente. "Cosa?" esclamò Brittany.

"Sei finita sulla pedina col bambino," le spiegò Blaine, indicando una casella sulla plancia.

"Oh! Okay," rispose Brittany, sollevata. Aggrottò le sopracciglia davanti alla pila di personcine di plastica, non sapendo quale colore scegliere.

"Chiudi gli occhi di nuovo," suggerì Santana. "Così sarà una sorpresa, come nella vita vera."

Brittany chiuse gli occhi e raccolse un pezzo. Aprì gli occhi, guardò l'oggetto fra le sue dita e sorrise. Poi lo mise nella sua automobilina e si voltò verso Blaine, indicandogli che era il suo turno.

Santana si spostò verso la sedia di Brittany quando lei appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, mentre osservavano i progressi di Blaine.

"Sono davvero felice che ci abbiate invitate qui stasera," disse Brittany. "E' bello stare con persone che lo sanno."

"Non lo avete detto a nessun altro?" chiese Kurt sedendosi al tavolo e alzando un sopracciglio.

"No..." rispose Santana, facendo a Brittany un sorriso contrito. "La viviamo giorno per giorno." Prese la mano di Brittany. "Prima o poi lo diremo in giro. Però... non ancora," aggiunse.

"Il vostro segreto è al sicuro con noi, signore," le rassicurò Kurt. "Ma sono molto curioso di vedere quanto resisterete a tenere le mani a posto."

* * *

"Prima le signore," disse Santana tenendo aperta la porta del Bel Grissino per Brittany.

Brittany si fermò proprio sulla soglia. "Ma siamo entrambe signore. Chi entra per prima?" sussurrò con espressione preoccupata.

Per una frazione di secondo, Santana si fermò per interpretare il suo viso prima di accorgersi del leggero luccichio nei suoi occhi.

"Prima tu," rispose sorridendo. "Sei più educata."

"Okay. Grazie," rispose Brittany, lasciando perdere la sceneggiata e oltrepassando la soglia.

"Vedi? Dici sempre grazie e per favore: sei educatissima," ridacchiò Santana.

"Sarà," commentò Brittany scrollando le spalle mentre si avvicinavano alla reception. "Però anche tu dici spesso per favore."

"A letto non conta," sussurrò Santana facendole l'occhiolino.

"Per quanti?" chiese la cameriera.

"Due," risposero all'unisono.

La cameriera le condusse ad un tavolo, diede loro i menù, e si allontanò. Santana si sistemò il tovagliolo in grembo. Era stata lì con Brittany almeno cento volte, e a quel tavolo tavolo almeno dieci volte. Ma quella sera era diverso, più formale. Scorsero attentamente i menù, come se non li avessero mai visti prima. Un cameriere portò loro due bicchieri d'acqua e le lasciò sole. Santana posò il menù sul tavolo.

"Sai già cosa vuoi?" le chiese.

"Prendo sempre la stessa cosa," rispose Brittany sollevando lo sguardo dal menù.

"Lo so," rispose lei sorridendo.

Brittany fece una risatina e posò il menù, accorgendosi di quanto fosse sciocco. "Mi piace," commentò intrecciando le mani sul tavolo.

"Uscire insieme?" chiese Santana.

Brittany annuì. "E' come... un primo passo," rifletté.

"Normalmente le persone escono insieme prima di innamorarsi. E di solito anche prima di fare sesso," commentò Santana con un sorrisetto.

"Ma noi non siamo normali," considerò Brittany. "Possiamo farlo all'indietro se vogliamo."

"O in avanti, o a sessantanove magari," la stuzzicò Santana alzando un sopracciglio.

Brittany fece una smorfia e un sorriso mentre Santana alzò il bicchiere, avvertendo la condensa sul vetro per l'acqua ghiacciata. "Salute," disse.

"A?" chiese Brittany.

"Noi," rispose Santana facendo tintinnare i bicchieri.

"A noi," concordò Brittany, "e all'ultimo anno."

Santana guardò Brittany intensamente bevendo un sorso. Il giorno dopo sarebbe iniziata la scuola. Le due settimane dopo il Pride erano volate: le ultime serate estive con le finestre aperte, ad ascoltare i grilli sussurrando e scambiandosi baci; i giorni passati giocando a frisbee nel parco con Hayley o Mike e Tina; comprarsi vestiti nuovi per il ritorno a scuola rubandosi baci nei camerini; le uscite al cinema o in gelateria; erano state due settimane meravigliose. Santana sapeva cosa sarebbe successo dopo, ed era sempre più in ansia.

"Credi che riusciremo a tenere le mani a posto?" chiese Santana, ricordando il commento di Kurt della settimana precedente.

"Sì, se lo vogliamo..." rispose Brittany guardando Santana per decifrare la sua reazione. Bevette un altro sorso. "Tu lo vuoi?"

Santana fece una pausa e poi annuì con rammarico. "E'... è un po' troppo, Britt. Dirlo in giro intendo. Lo faremo. Ma... non ancora?" chiese con un sorriso supplicante, sperando di non ferire i suoi sentimenti.

Brittany scrollò le spalle, chiaramente delusa. "Okay. Possiamo aspettare." disse.

Santana spostò il collo della sua maglietta e mostrò la spallina del reggiseno a Brittany, sulla quale era ancora apposto l'orecchino arcobaleno. "Ti amo, B," sussurrò.

Brittany fece un largo sorriso e mostrò anche la sua spallina, con lo stesso orecchino. Poi rimisero a posto i vestiti, sempre sorridendo.

"Quindi come pensi dovremo fare?" chiese Santana. "Credi che... forse non dovremmo sederci vicine tutto il tempo?"

"Okay..." acconsentì Brittany. "Per ora."

"Solo per ora," la rassicurò Santana.

Poi si avvicinò la cameriera. "Salve, signorine!" canticchiò. "Avete deciso cosa ordinare questa sera?"

Santana annuì a Brittany. "Spaghetti e polpette," risposero contemporaneamente.

Per lo meno alcune cose non sarebbero mai cambiate.


	21. Capitolo 21: Silenzio

**Capitolo 21: Silenzio**

Titolo del capitolo ispirato a: "Hush" di Angie Aparo. Ascoltatela nella seconda parte, è sexy!

_Novembre 2011_

* * *

Settembre e ottobre trascorsero senza drammi. Il resto del Glee Club fu lieto di vedere Brittany e Santana di nuovo felici e tranquille, anche se non ne conoscevano il motivo. Grazie ad una complicata serie di regole, Brittany e Santana riuscirono a mantenere segreta la loro relazione: avevano ideato un complesso schema per stabilire quanto spesso dovessero sedersi vicine, vere e proprie linee guida sul tenersi per mano e sugli abbracci, e soprattutto una rigida politica 'niente baci in pubblico', ad eccezione degli sgabuzzini, degli spogliatoi vuoti e dietro gli scaffali in biblioteca. Divenne un gioco: Brittany cercava di capire fino a dove potesse spingersi e Santana la stuzzicava con messaggi spinti e gonne corte. Il costante flirtare le rendeva insaziabili quando finalmente riuscivano a nascondersi dietro porte chiuse.

I corridoi erano vuoti mentre Santana si dirigeva a passo svelto verso il suo armadietto, fregandosene che la seconda ora fosse già iniziata e che fosse in ritardo per la lezione di spagnolo. Era più che convinta che il signor Schue avrebbe scusato il suo ritardo dato che il suo spagnolo era, beh, perfetto. Aprì l'armadietto per infilarci dentro un libro quando qualcuno la sorprese mettendole le braccia intorno alla vita.

"Ehilà, ragazza segreta..." le sussurrò Brittany nell'orecchio.

Santana diede un'occhiata in corridoio per controllare che non ci fosse nessuno. Richiuse l'armadietto e si voltò sorridendo.

"Ehi," mormorò avvolgendo le sue braccia intorno a Brittany. Scandagliò il corridoio ancora una volta prima di posarle un bacio sulle labbra.

"Nel corridoio!" Sussurrò Brittany sorpresa. "E' contro le regole!" La riprese con un sorriso scherzoso.

"Mmm... non posso farci niente se la mia ragazza è sexy da morire e mi fa venir voglia di strapparle i vestiti," sussurrò Santana accarezzandole i fianchi.

Brittany li fece oscillare verso Santana, spingendola contro gli armadietti. Il battito cardiaco di Santana accelerò immediatamente. Guardò di nuovo a destra e sinistra lungo il corridoio e afferrò Brittany per il polso. "Sgabuzzino. Adesso," le ordinò.

Brittany fece una risatina e trotterellò dietro a Santana che si precipitò nell'atrio a cento all'ora. Santana spalancò la porta dello sgabuzzino, trascinandola dentro e sbattendo l'uscio alle sue spalle. Poi accese la luce.

"_Dio_, quanto sei sexy," ansimò Santana dandole un'occhiata per poi gettarsi avidamente sulle sue labbra.

Brittany ricambiò con intensità il bacio, premendo i fianchi contro Santana e accarezzandole il sedere. Santana afferrò il seno di Brittany, troppo eccitata per rendere sensuali i suoi movimenti. Aveva appena infilato la coscia fra le gambe di Brittany quando la porta si aprì. Si udirono tre diversi tipi di urla e Santana si allontanò con un balzo il più velocemente possibile. Brittany barcollò per via del movimento improvviso e si pulì la bocca con la manica.

"Oh santo cielo!" balbettò l'intruso in preda allo shock.

Le due ragazze guardarono in fretta verso la porta aperta, e vi scorsero un paio di enormi e sbalorditi occhi marroni. Il cuore di Santana batteva all'impazzata.

"Cercavo dei detergenti!" balbettò la signorina Pillsbury per spiegare la sua intrusione.

Nessuno si mosse.

"Quale vuole?" chiese Brittany dopo un momento di tensione.

"La candeggina," ansimò Emma, con occhi ancora spalancati.

Brittany si voltò verso lo scaffale, raccolse una bottiglia di candeggina e la porse a Emma, che la afferrò senza accennare a muoversi.

Mentre le tre si scambiarono occhiate per qualche altro secondo, era come se l'intero corpo di Santana le stesse gridando silenziosamente di andarsene e chiudere la porta.

Infine Emma fece un respiro profondo e si ricompose, "La mia porta è sempre aperta se volete fare due chiacchiere."

"Grazie, signorina Pillsbury," balbettò Brittany gettando una rapida un'occhiata a Santana.

Emma forzò un sorriso, "Signorine," si congedò annuendo e facendo un passo indietro.

Brittany afferrò la maniglia e chiuse la porta dietro di lei. Quindi udirono il suono dei tacchi di Emma allontanarsi lungo il corridoio.

"Oh. Mio. Dio," esordì Santana, mettendosi una mano davanti al viso. Non poteva credere che fossero appena state beccate. Come aveva potuto essere così imprudente? "Non dirà niente, vero?" chiese in preda al panico.

Brittany scosse il capo. "No. Mantenere segreti è il suo lavoro."

Santana sperò che Brittany avesse ragione. Rimase in ascolto fino a quando non riuscì più a sentire il rumore dei tacchi di Emma. "Dovremmo... credo che dovremmo tornare in classe," balbettò poi riaprendo la porta. "Ci vediamo al Glee Club."

* * *

Era un venerdì sera di inizio dicembre. Santana era seduta sul divano intenta a leggere un libro illuminata soltanto dalla luce del camino, quando Sentì dei tacchi a spillo ticchettare sul pavimento in legno dietro le sue spalle, così alzò lo sguardo allarmata. Brittany sfoggiava un largo sorriso e si stava avvicinando.

"Cavolo," ansimò Santana mettendosi una mano sul petto per placare il suo battito cardiaco. "Non ti ho sentita entrare."

Brittany rimase in silenzio, il rumore dei tacchi fu attutito dal tappeto mentre si avvicinava al divano. Poi strappò il libro dalle mani di Santana e lo gettò sul pavimento, salì sul divano e le si mise a cavalcioni. "I tuoi sono fuori," sussurrò.

"Sono andati al party di Natale dell'uff-"

Le labbra di Brittany la interruppero e i suoi fianchi strofinarono contro di lei, mentre appoggiava il torace sul suo. Santana respirò col naso, presa alla sprovvista ma accogliendo di buon grado la sensazione della lingua di Brittany sulla sua. Fece scivolare le braccia intorno alla sua vita, assaporando le curve che amava così tanto. Brittany spostò le mani di Santana, spingendo le sue spalle contro il divano.

"Mi hai provocata tutto il giorno," disse Brittany a bassa voce. "Non mi è piaciuto affatto."

"Davvero?" mormorò Santana timidamente. "Perché mi è sembrato il contrario." Poi si avvicinò a lei per baciarla.

Brittany la respinse di nuovo. "E' stato molto cattivo."

"Non ti sei mai lamentata prima," la prese in giro Santana, sporgendo le labbra per baciarla.

Brittany la fermò mettendole un dito sulla bocca. "Basta chiacchiere," la ammonì, fissando Santana sotto di lei. Santana mordicchiò il suo palmo. "Ehi!" gridò Brittany. "Dico sul serio." La sua voce era sensuale e misteriosa. Si avvicinò lentamente al collo di Santana, col dito ancora premuto sulle sue labbra, e le sussurrò, "Stasera comando io."

Santana rabbrividì dall'eccitazione. _Adorava _quando Brittany prendeva il comando. Di solito Brittany era dolce e gentile, vedere il suo lato aggressivo la faceva impazzire. Mosse in alto il bacino, spingendolo contro quello di Brittany, impaziente di assistere a qualsiasi cosa l'altra avesse in mente.

"No," la ammonì, mettendole la mano sulla bocca e costringendola ad appoggiare la testa di nuovo sul cuscino del divano. Santana protestò contro la mano di Brittany, ruotando gli occhi all'indietro. Brittany iniziò a muovere i fianchi su quelli di Santana, premendo il seno contro la sua clavicola. Le tolse la mano dalla bocca e la fece scivolare fra i suoi capelli fino alla nuca, dove li afferrò in un pugno. Posò la bocca sul collo di Santana, baciandola con decisione per poi ripercorrere il sentiero lentamente con la lingua. Santana rabbrividì.

"Sexy da morire," sussurrò Santana.

Brittany spostò le sue labbra verso l'orecchio di Santana, sfiorandole il lobo prima di sussurrare, "Quante volte ti devo dire di non parlare?" Le morse l'orecchio e si rimise seduta ad osservare l'espressione di Santana, spostandosi le sue ciocche bionde dietro le spalle. Gli occhi di Santana erano scuri e fissi su Brittany in preda al desiderio più sfrenato. L'unico suono nella stanza era lo scoppiettare del fuoco.

Santana stava praticamente tremando dall'eccitazione quando Brittany le sussurrò, "Togliti le mutandine," alzandosi dal suo grembo.

Santana sollevò il suo abito aderente fino in vita e abbassò le mutandine, gettandole sul tappeto. Brittany si leccò le labbra e trascinò Santana più in avanti sul cuscino divaricandole le gambe.

Si inginocchiò poi sul pavimento, si sporse in avanti per mordicchiare il labbro inferiore di Santana tirandolo lentamente verso di sé. Con le mani divaricò ulteriormente le gambe di Santana, mettendo in mostra la sua intimità. Trascinò le unghie sulle sue cosce tremanti e l'accarezzò con due dita fra le gambe, ricoprendole con la sua eccitazione. Santana piagnucolò. Poi Brittany portò le dita fra le labbra e le succhiò.

"Qualcuno è pronto per me," mormorò.

Santana rabbrividì e annuì col capo, ansimando e chiudendo gli occhi mentre appoggiava la testa contro lo schienale. Alcuni istanti dopo sentì il contatto della lingua fra le sue gambe e non riuscì a trattenere un grido. Afferrò il divano quando la lingua di Brittany prese il ritmo fino a stuzzicarle voracemente il clitoride. Stava ansimando e affondando i talloni nello zoccolo del divano. Poi rilasciò lentamente la presa con una mano e la posò dietro al capo di Brittany.

"Non toccare," sussurrò lei scansando via la mano dalla testa. Poi si alzò in piedi e Santana trasalì. Quando vide che Brittany non accennava a voler riprendere, Santana allungò la mano per occuparsene da sola. Prima di poterlo fare però, ancora una volta Brittany la spinse via con forza.

"Non toccare. Faccio io," mormorò Brittany.

Santana si arrese e sentì un alito di vento sul viso quando Brittany le si mise a cavalcioni. Si aggrappò alla vita di Brittany, che questa volta glielo lasciò fare mentre era intenta a mordicchiarle il collo. Santana cercò di non gemere quando Brittany concentrò le labbra su un unico punto e succhiò la pelle nella sua bocca. Emise un grido mentre Brittany la marchiava: nonostante fosse sempre stata convinta che i segni fossero di cattivo gusto e si arrabbiava sempre quando i ragazzi ci provavano, adorava quando era Brittany a farlo. Anche se la loro storia era segreta, Santana era fiera di come riuscisse sempre ad arrendersi quando facevano l'amore. I segni le ricordavano questo.

Completato il primo succhiotto, Brittany fece scivolare la mano lungo la coscia di Santana, che cercò di respirare regolarmente quando si sentì penetrare con un dito. Si morse il labbro e iniziò ad oscillare il bacino, cercando più contatto.

Brittany continuò i suoi lenti movimenti piegandosi in avanti, posando la bocca sulla pelle morbida vicino alla clavicola di Santana. La baciò tre volte in cerchio prima di affondare nuovamente le labbra. Inspirò e succhiò la pelle, tenendola fra i denti e la lingua, marchiandola nuovamente. Santana ansimò quando Brittany allontanò la bocca sorridendo. Santana sapeva che si sarebbe goduta quel livido per giorni a venire, vedendolo ogni volta che si guardava allo specchio, quando usciva dalla doccia o si preparava per andare a letto. La sua tonalità violacea le avrebbe ricordato proprio quel momento. Brittany si rimise dritta e la guardò negli occhi penetrandola con due dita. Santana espirò e scivolò verso il basso andando incontro alla mano di Brittany.

Quando questa aumentò il ritmo, Santana sentì aprirsi la mandibola, segno che si stava avvicinando al culmine.

"Ci sei quasi," mormorò Brittany.

Santana annuì e aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre Brittany intensificava i movimenti, variandone il ritmo per mantenere Santana in un costante stato di tormento.

"Vuoi che ti faccia venire?" le sussurrò Brittany nell'orecchio.

Santana annuì, piagnucolando.

Brittany aggiunse un terzo dito e Santana sollevò in alto le sopracciglia inspirando freneticamente.

"Chi è che ti fa stare così bene?" la stuzzicò Brittany nell'orecchio.

"Tu," ansimò Santana tremando.

"Chi?" la schernì di nuovo.

"Brittany!" Piagnucolò Santana.

Brittany incurvò le dita e premette il pollice all'esterno.

Santana strillò, stritolando le dita di Brittany e inarcando la schiena sul divano, gettando la testa indietro in estasi. Brittany le baciò il collo mentre si scuoteva dalla testa ai piedi. Quando il suo corpo iniziò a rilassarsi, Brittany fermò la mano e mormorò sulla sua pelle. Santana avvolse le braccia intorno al suo collo mentre Brittany tolse la mano facendola rabbrividire.

Brittany raccolse il corpo esanime di Santana e la posò sul tappeto, mettendole un cuscino sotto la testa. Scansò una ciocca di capelli dal suo viso, osservando la luce del fuoco danzare sulle sue palpebre abbassate. Si limitò ad guardarla per alcuni minuti mentre il petto di Santana si alzava e abbassava.

Ad un certo punto Santana riacquistò l'uso della parola. "Adoro quando fai così, Britt," gemette esausta. Aprì gli occhi in una fessura, guardando il viso di Brittany sopra di lei. "Mi eccita da morire."

Brittany sbatté le ciglia osservando Santana, distesa sul pavimento con l'abito arricciato intorno alla vita. "Ti piace quando ti tendo gli agguati sessuali?" le sorrise.

Santana annuì e rabbrividì. Brittany stese una coperta su di loro e si accoccolò al fianco di Santana, mise un braccio intorno a lei e la tenne stretta. Santana chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, assaporando il profumo della sua pelle.

"Posso darti il tuo regalo di Natale adesso?" le chiese Brittany con tono dolce e delicato.

"Non era questo?" le sorrise Santana facendo un paio di respiri profondi.

Brittany ridacchiò. "Una parte."

"Se l'altra parte assomiglia anche solo lontanamente a questa... credo di aver bisogno di riprendermi un attimo," rispose Santana ancora ad occhi chiusi.

Brittany fece una risatina. "No, è qualcosa che puoi scartare," la rassicurò.

"Non dovevi comprarmi niente, Britt..." sospirò Santana ancora stordita.

"Mi andava di farlo," rispose Brittany.

Santana sorrise e non disse altro. La osservò allontanarsi e recuperare un pacchetto dalla sua borsa. Poi ritornò al suo posto posandolo sulla pancia di Santana. Con grande sforzo, Santana si alzò dal cuscino e iniziò a scartarlo. All'interno c'era una collana: una catenella d'argento con una chiave di violino come ciondolo. Santana sentì gonfiarsi il cuore.

"Lo puoi mettere al posto della collanina da cheerleader dato che non lo siamo più," spiegò Brittany.

"E' perfetta, Britt," la ringraziò Santana sporgendosi in avanti per baciarla. Poi Brittany gliela prese dalle mani e l'aiutò a infilarla.

Brittany la allacciò intorno al collo e la osservò per vedere come stava. "A quanto pare dovrai tenere i capelli sciolti questa settimana," sorrise allontanando la mano dal collo di Santana.

Santana posò la mano sul punto in cui sapeva esserci un livido e sorrise, "Tanto a te piace quando li tengo sciolti," commentò con una risatina.

Brittany osservò il soffitto per un attimo e strinse le labbra annuendo.

"Il tuo regalo è di sopra," disse Santana. Si lasciò sfuggire un grugnito mentre si alzava in ginocchio per mettersi a posto il vestito e darsi una sistemata ai capelli. Non appena si mise in piedi si spalancò la porta d'ingresso facendo entrare una bufera di fiocchi di neve insieme ai suoi genitori.

Tutto il suo corpo si irrigidì dalla paura ed il suo cuore prese a battere all'impazzata. Cosa sarebbe successo se fossero tornati anche solo cinque minuti prima?

"_Ciao_, mamma!" esclamò Santana in preda al panico. "Ciao, papà," aggiunse con meno enfasi. Con la coda dell'occhio vide la mano di Brittany muoversi velocemente per afferrare qualcosa e nasconderlo sotto la coperta. "Com'è stato il party di Natale dell'ufficio?" domandò.

Dolores la guardò confusa. "E' stato piacevole. Un sacco di brava gente e un sacco di vino."

"Salve, dottor e signora Lopez," disse Brittany seduta sul tappeto facendo un cenno con la mano. Brittany era molto più brava a mantenere la calma.

"Ciao, Brittany," rispose Antonio.

"Io e Britt stavamo per farci una cioccolata e andare a fare i compiti. _Di sopra_," li informò.

"Va bene, cara," rispose Dolores incamminandosi lungo l'ingresso.

Antonio appese i cappotti nell'armadio. "Divertitevi, ragazze," si congedò seguendo sua moglie in cucina.

Santana abbassò lo sguardo verso Brittany, con gli occhi spalancati e il sangue gelato nelle vene. Brittany scostò la coperta con un sorrisetto, mostrando le mutandine di Santana, alla quale venne la nausea e inorridì al pensiero di quanto sarebbe potuto succedere. Con una mano raccolse la biancheria intima e la coperta , afferrando Brittany per il gomito con l'altra. "Di sopra," sibilò.

Una volta salite le scale, Santana spinse Brittany dentro alla sua stanza e chiuse la porta. Vi si appoggiò contro facendo un sospiro di sollievo, poi gettò coperta e mutandine nell'angolo. "_Oddio_, Britt, c'è mancato un pelo," ansimò.

"Scusa..." mormorò Brittany sollevando le spalle.

"Non è colpa tua... a-avrei dovuto stare più attenta," balbettò Santana, tenendosi il petto con una mano e avvertendo il suo cuore battere ancora all'impazzata. "Credo che stia per venirmi un infarto."

"Non credi che potrebbero essere d'accordo?" le chiese Brittany.

Santana la guardò come se fosse impazzita. "_No_," sbuffò innervosita. "E sicuramente non se lo scoprissero in _quel _modo." Non riusciva a riprendere fiato. Fece qualche passo fino al letto e vi si sedette. Brittany si sedette accanto a lei.

"Sta' tranquilla, piccola... non hanno visto," sussurrò Brittany accarezzandole la schiena. "D'ora in poi staremo più attente."

Santana si rilassò un po' al calore della mano di Brittany che sembrava placare i suoi nervi. "_Decisamente _più attente," concordò.

Dopo un paio di minuti, il cuore di Santana rallentò e il suo respiro tornò alla normalità. Guardò Brittany e le parve nervosa, come se avesse paura che Santana sarebbe scappata via. Così volle rassicurarla. "Voglio ancora che mi scopi allo sfinimento," mormorò Santana. "Solo... sai, magari in un rifugio antiatomico o su un'isola deserta."

Brittany sorrise. "Suona davvero sexy," rispose. "Potrei farti gridare _fortissimo_."

Santana fece una risatina e la baciò sulla guancia, cercando di buttarsi l'incidente alle spalle. "E' ora di darti il tuo regalo."

Brittany cercò di contenere la sua impazienza mentre Santana si alzò e prese a rovistare nel cassetto dei calzini, da dove raccolse una scatolina rossa di velluto. "Buon Natale, amore," le disse senza riuscire a contenere un sorriso orgoglioso mentre le porgeva il regalo con gesto plateale. Brittany spalancò gli occhi quando lo aprì e vide che al suo interno c'era un anello d'argento con un piccolo rubino incastonato.

"Santana!" ansimò Brittany. "E' _vero_?"

"Già," rispose Santana con un sorriso ancora più largo.

"Ma deve esserti costato una fortuna!" protestò Brittany.

"Non così tanto," rispose Santana con espressione che diventava più compiaciuta ogni secondo. "E' il tuo primo regalo di Natale da quando sei la mia ragazza, volevo che fosse speciale."

"E' un _rubino_?" sussurrò Brittany.

"Uno piccolo, sì," annuì Santana. "I rubini hanno un significato speciale."

"Che cosa significano?" chiese Brittany ancora meravigliata rimbalzando freneticamente con lo sguardo fra l'anello e il viso di Santana.

"Significano amore, integrità, passione e promessa," spiegò Santana a bassa voce ammorbidendo il sorriso. "Tutte le cose che ho con te."

Con viso raggiante, Brittany porse la mano a Santana. Santana prese l'anello dalla scatola e glielo infilò al dito, ammirandone l'aspetto sul suo dito aggraziato e affusolato.

Brittany le sorrise. "Lo indosserò anche se non saremo in un rifugio antiatomico o su un'isola deserta."

* * *

Le provinciali giunsero e passarono senza problemi. Dopodiché le regionali sembrarono arrivare altrettanto velocemente. Le Nuove Direzioni vinsero senza troppi sforzi, grazie ai solidi assoli dei senior e all'energico sottofondo vocale degli altri membri più giovani. Brittany e Santana furono scelte dal signor Schue per interpretare la parte clou della loro performance: un vivace duetto da _City of Angels _chiamato "What You Don't Know About Women." L'ironia non passò inosservata a Brittany e Santana, e ancor meno a Kurt, che era riuscito a malapena a contenere una risata quando il signor Schue glielo aveva assegnato. La loro vittoria alle regionali era così scontata che non si emozionarono nemmeno più di tanto: la vera sfida sarebbe stata alle nazionali qualche mese dopo.

Santana canticchiava le note del loro duetto durante il viaggio di ritorno a Lima con ancora addosso i loro vestiti da gara. Prese distrattamente il mignolo di Brittany col suo, come ai vecchi tempi. Brittany osservò le loro mani, intenta a studiarle.

"Fare le cose di nascosto è stato divertente per un po'," commentò Brittany come se non avesse pensato ad altro per tutto il viaggio.

Santana smise di canticchiare e rimase in silenzio per un attimo.

"Ma hai sempre paura che ci scoprano. Inizia ad essere pesante."

Santana sapeva dove voleva arrivare Brittany: voleva dirlo in giro. Ma Santana non era pronta. "Lo sai che lo faremo prima o poi, B," sussurrò cercando di chiudere il discorso.

"_Quando_, S?" chiese Brittany, improvvisamente impaziente. "Siamo già in febbraio." Poi fece una pausa, con tono triste e ancora più sommesso. "Sembra che ti vergogni o roba simile."

Santana la guardò in viso e vide che Brittany stava guardando fuori dal finestrino, cercando di nascondere l'espressione imbronciata. Era il suo broncio sincero e autentico, non quello che usava per ottenere quello che voleva.

"Piccola..." sussurrò Santana, col cuore in pezzi consapevole di essere la causa di quella tristezza. Strinse il mignolo di Brittany fra il suo. "Non potrei mai vergognarmi di te." Avrebbe voluto farle una promessa, assicurarle che le cose sarebbero cambiate. Ma allo stesso tempo non voleva nemmeno fare una promessa che non avrebbe potuto mantenere, o una promessa che l'avrebbe terrorizzata. "Facciamo passare il trimestre e le domande per il college, poi ne riparliamo."

"Me lo prometti?" chiese Brittany osservando il suo anello.

"Te lo prometto," rispose Santana sollevando lo sguardo sulla strada. Era una tortura sapere di renderla infelice. Parte di lei sperava che Brittany avrebbe dimenticato la promessa che le aveva appena fatto. Ma sapeva che non sarebbe mai successo.


	22. Capitolo 22: Qualcuno mi ha detto

**Capitolo 22: Qualcuno mi ha detto**

_Marzo 2012_

* * *

"Buongiorno, Britt," mormorò Santana all'orecchio ancora assonnato di Brittany. L'altra si stiracchiò. "E' ora di alzarsi e comprare porno e sigarette," scherzò Santana.

"Perché?" si lamentò Brittany ad occhi chiusi.

"E' il tuo diciottesimo compleanno," le ricordò Santana.

Brittany aprì gli occhi e sorrise alla vista di Santana chinata sopra di lei nel suo letto, con indosso soltanto una canottiera e i suoi capelli in disordine illuminati dalla luce del mattino. "Niente sigarette. Che schifo," borbottò Brittany.

Santana si chinò per baciarla. "Porno, allora," sorrise divertita baciandole il collo.

Brittany sorrise, girando la testa per permettere a Santana di baciare il suo punto preferito. "Non ho bisogno dei porno. Ho te."

"Che facciamo allora?" chiese Santana, facendo scorrere le dita dal collo alla scollatura di Brittany. "Dobbiamo pur fare _qualcosa_ per festeggiare il fatto che non sei più minorenne."

Brittany si mise a sedere e guardò Santana con un'espressione così seria che le fece smettere di muovere le dita.

"Potremmo dirlo a qualcuno," propose Brittany con tono solenne. "Di noi."

Santana distolse lo sguardo. Sapeva quanto significasse per Brittany. Desiderava _davvero_ poterla accontentare. Ma al solo pensiero di dirlo a qualcuno tutto il suo corpo si bloccò e le si seccò la bocca. Deglutì. "A chi lo vorresti dire?"

"Mike e Tina," rispose Brittany.

Santana ci pensò su. In effetti avevano passato un bel po' di tempo insieme a loro. Probabilmente lo sospettavano già.

"E domani voglio dirlo al resto del Glee Club," aggiunse Brittany.

Gli occhi di Santana si sgranarono e il suo cuore prese a battere più forte. Era decisamente più di quanto si aspettasse.

"_Tutti quanti_?" chiese.

"Non sono _così _tanti, S. Sono i nostri amici."

"Non lo so, Britt... Mike e Tina, certo..."

Brittany sospirò, rigirandosi e guardando il soffitto. "Non sei pronta," sbuffò, incrociando le braccia al petto. Santana cercò il viso di Brittany per scorgervi un cenno di quel broncio infantile che usava quando stava almeno in parte scherzando. Quando non lo trovò distolse nuovamente lo sguardo. Nella stanza calò un silenzio opprimente. "Certe volte mi chiedo se mai sarai pronta," mormorò Brittany.

Quelle parole la ferirono, ma Santana sapeva che Brittany aveva ragione: probabilmente non sarebbe mai stata pronta. Ma sapeva anche che la verità sarebbe venuta fuori ad un certo punto: in questo modo poteva fare le cose secondo i suoi termini e far felice Brittany allo stesso tempo. Facendosi forza, fece un respiro. "Okay," acconsentì. "Possiamo dirlo."

Brittany guardò Santana con espressione sorpresa e speranzosa. Quando vide che Santana la stava guardando negli occhi, sciolse le braccia. "Sul serio?" bisbigliò.

Santana fece un altro respiro profondo. "Sul serio," rispose, tentando di raccogliere un po' di coraggio.

"Non lo stai dicendo solo perché è il mio compleanno?" chiese Brittany incredula.

"No," disse Santana. "Hai ragione. Potrei non sentirmi mai pronta. Ma è importante per te, perciò è importante anche per me."

Il sorriso di Brittany da solo avrebbe potuto illuminare tutta la stanza. Quel sorriso calmò i nervi di Santana almeno per un momento. Vedere Brittany così contenta, sapendo di averne il merito, le diede una gran forza.

"Ti amo, B," sussurrò Santana mentre si chinava per baciare Brittany ancora una volta.

"E io amo _te_, S," rispose Brittany, nascondendo il viso nel collo di Santana mentre i suoi capelli circondavano i loro visi. "Voglio che tutti sappiano quanto."

* * *

"Okay ragazzi, ora che le Regionali sono passate, parliamo della scaletta delle Nazionali," annunciò il signor Schue decretando l'inizio delle prove. "E' la nostra ultima competizione assieme ai membri originari e ai diplomandi dell'ultimo anno."

La stanza fu invasa da mormorii commossi e di disapprovazione.

"...quindi stavo pensando che dovremmo puntare i riflettori sui nostri membri originari per un'ultima volta."

"Oh, oh, ho la canzone perfetta!" intervenne Brittany rimbalzando sulla sua sedia con la mano in alto. Colse lo sguardo di Santana dall'altra parte della stanza. Santana sapeva cosa le stava chiedendo con gli occhi e sentì chiudersi lo stomaco. Trattenne il respiro per un momento e poi annuì.

"Quale, Brittany?" chiese il signor Shue.

"Lay All Your Love On Me, da _Mamma Mia," _rispose Brittany. "Vorrei cantarla insieme a Santana," sorrise.

Ci fu un momento di silenzio.

"Volete cantare una canzone d'amore insieme?" chiese Puck con espressione dubbiosa.

"Oh, per favore, non è poi tanto diverso da quando io e Santana abbiamo cantato 'River Deep, Mountain High' l'anno scorso," intervenne Mercedes, facendo una smorfia insofferente. "Sono entrambe canzoni d'amore. Abbiamo spaccato, vero Santana?"

Santana non rispose, spostando lo sguardo da Mercedes a Brittany. Brittany sembrava preoccupata che il suo piano non avesse funzionato. Ci fu qualche istante di silenzio mentre tutti quanti rimbalzavano con lo sguardo fra Santana e Brittany.

"_E'_ diverso," parlò finalmente Santana fissando Brittany, cercando in lei un po' di sicurezza.

Una serie di mormorii confusi riecheggiò nella stanza.

"Voglio cantare una canzone d'amore con la persona che amo," affermò Santana. Appena pronunciò quelle parole, sentì uno strano senso di pace. Ma era qualcosa di ancor più intenso della pace. Realizzò con un sussulto che si sentiva fiera. Era _fiera _di stare con Brittany.

Brittany sorrise a Santana con assoluta adorazione. I sussurri aumentarono.

"Voi due... vi _amate_?" chiese Sam, osservandole entrambe.

Santana e Brittany annuirono, continuando a guardarsi.

"Da _quando_!?" esclamò Puck chiaramente eccitato.

"Oh Gesù, gente," intervenne Kurt, entusiasta di poter finalmente dire la sua. "Siete davvero _così_ ciechi? Non vi è sembrato un po' strano che nessuna delle due sia uscita, abbia baciato o sia andata a letto con nessun altro di questo club in tutto l'anno?"

I loro amici si guardarono intorno rendendosi conto che Kurt aveva ragione.

"In effetti era un po' strano," concordò Finn.

"Magari erano a corto di persone," mormorò Sam, "il club non è poi _così_ grande"

Santana lo guardò storto.

"Sto ancora aspettando di sentire da quanto tempo voi due state facendo le cosacce," ribadì Puck.

"Sta' zitto, testa di cazzo," Santana lo fulminò sporgendosi in avanti sulla sedia.

"Era solo curiosità..." Puck si strinse nelle spalle e si appoggiò allo schienale della sua sedia.

"Non farmi venire lì a prenderti a calci, Porkerman," lo minacciò Santana. "Britt ed io non stiamo insieme per compiacere qualsiasi contorta fantasia tu abbia in quel cervello delle dimensioni di un pisello. Non si tratta di sesso, si tratta di... _amore_, okay?" balbettò. "Scusa, so che il concetto non ti è familiare," sogghignò incrociando le braccia e riappoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia.

"Non ti scaldare, Santana," la ammonì Quinn, appoggiando la mano sul braccio di Puck.

"E invece _mi scaldo eccome_, Fabray," Santana ribollì. "Perché quando sono due ragazze ad andare insieme è solo per far divertire un ragazzo? Mi fa incazzare. Kurt e Blaine non hanno problemi con questo genere di stronzate. Perché dovremmo averne _noi_?

"Non ha tutti i torti," concordò Artie, guardandosi in giro nervosamente.

Turbata a causa delle varie reazioni ricevute, Santana guardò Brittany per cercare aiuto su come procedere.

"Sentite," intervenne Brittany. "Non siamo pronte perché lo sappia tutta la scuola. Ma ci fidiamo di voi ragazzi." La sua voce fu così dolce e delicata che alleviò un po' della tensione di Santana.

"Quindi... non volete che la cosa si sappia al McKinley, ma volete cantare una canzone d'amore saffico davanti a tutta New York?" domandò Quinn scettica.

"Là non ci sarà nessuno del McKinley," replicò Brittany stringendo le spalle. "E non è una canzone d'amore_ saffico_. E' una canzone d'amore _e basta_."

Tutti continuarono a guardarsi intorno in silenzio. Il signor Schue intervenne. "Devo ammetterlo," annunciò, "Credo sia un'idea fantastica."

"Cosa!?" esclamò Sam. "Non dirà sul _serio_... Lascerà cantare Ellen e Portia alle _Nazionali_?"

"Assolutamente," rispose il signor Schue con un cenno di assenso diretto a Sam. "Perché non dovremmo?"

A quel punto fu il turno di Rachel. "Come figlia di due padri gay, sento di avere la responsabilità di educarvi sull'importanza dell'espressione personale e dell'accettazione di se stessi nelle relazioni omosessuali. Per quanto le persone parlino di uguaglianza, ci sono differenze innate nel modo in cui funzionano le relazioni fra persone dello stesso sesso. Questo gruppo è il teatro perfetto per Brittany e Santana per _esplorare_ la loro relazione attraverso una collaborazione creativa. Le Nuove Direzioni hanno sempre onorato le diversità. Perché dovremmo creare una scaletta tradizionale per le Nazionali se noi non lo siamo affatto?"

Per una volta, Santana sperò che tutti gli altri dessero retta a Rachel.

"Penso sarebbe adorabile," acconsentì Tina. "Voglio dire... guardatele." Regalò a Santana e Brittany un sorriso. Santana le sorrise a labbra strette, ma con gratitudine. Ora era felice di avergliene già parlato.

"Penso anche che ci darebbe un margine competitivo," continuò Rachel.

Ora Santana non riuscì a trattenere una smorfia. Per Rachel tutto quanto era sempre una competizione.

"In quest'epoca, le coppie non tradizionali sono una norma. Penso sia meraviglioso che Brittany e Santana vogliano esprimere il loro amore attraverso una canzone. Dovremmo sostenerle."

"Ok, quindi è deciso," dichiarò il signor Schue, terminando improvvisamente la discussione. "Brittany e Santana canteranno una canzone di _Mamma Mia_. Rachel, Finn? Quali sono le vostre idee per gli altri numeri?"

La conversazione proseguì con Rachel che si lanciò in un monologo su come scegliere una performance in grado di lasciare il pubblico a bocca aperta. Santana non prestò più attenzione a nulla ad eccezione dello sguardo di Brittany. Era raggiante e Santana era sicura di avere la stessa espressione. Il suo stomaco era ancora un po' sotto sopra, ma il suo cuore stava esplodendo.

_Grazie_, Santana mimò con le labbra attraverso la stanza a Brittany.

* * *

Santana si avviò per il corridoio verso il suo armadietto durante il cambio d'ora. Stava pensando alle Nazionali e sorridendo mentre immaginava di cantare con Brittany. Era passata una settimana, e anche se Puck era stato un pervertito e Sam un idiota, non si era pentita di averlo detto ai loro amici. Suppose che Brittany avesse ragione: averlo detto a qualcuno la faceva sentire bene in un certo senso.

"Come butta, _lesbicona_?" la prese in giro Azimio passandole a fianco.

Santana si bloccò sui suoi passi. Stranamente non aveva idea di cosa fare: era completamente bloccata dal panico.

Azimio continuò a camminare. "Salutami quel bel culetto che ti sbatti al posto mio," aggiunse voltandosi un attimo prima di girare l'angolo.

Le si gelò il sangue nelle vene e i suoi piedi rimasero inchiodati a terra.

_No. No, no, NO,_ era l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare. _Chi cazzo ha parlato?_ Rimase bloccata per altri dieci secondi. Quando riuscì a muoversi, scivolò al lato del corridoio appoggiandosi agli armadietti. Chiuse gli occhi e buttò la testa all'indietro, provocando un leggero rumore metallico. Sperava disperatamente di svegliarsi e accorgersi che tutto ciò non stesse realmente accadendo. Ma l'armadietto era reale e duro contro la sua schiena, e il fiume di studenti che passavano di fronte a lei continuava a muoversi mentre gli istanti scorrevano.

Si ricompose e prese il suo telefono. Doveva assicurarsi che Brittany stesse bene.

_Ehi, B, qualcuno ti ha dato fastidio oggi?_ le scrisse.

_No, perché?_ rispose Brittany un momento dopo.

_Era solo per sapere. Ci vediamo a pranzo! _rispose Santana. Sapeva di essere iperprotettiva nei confronti di Brittany: al solo pensiero che qualcuno potesse turbarla a Santana si stringeva il cuore. Si allontanò dagli armadietti e iniziò a camminare verso l'aula di spagnolo, tenendo gli occhi aperti per evitare Azimio e i suoi compagni di squadra. A metà strada, si girò e corse verso l'ala opposta dell'edificio.

L'ufficio di Emma era pulito e scintillante. Proprio come Santana se lo aspettava. Scrutando all'interno, vide Emma, arroccata dietro la sua scrivania, intenta a riporre matite appena temperate in un contenitore.

"Signorina Pillsbury?" la chiamò Santana.

Emma alzò lo sguardo. "Oh ciao, Santana," disse con il suo solito brio. "Entra."

Santana guardò la stanza dall'ingresso prima di fare qualche passo all'interno.

"Siediti," la incoraggiò Emma.

Santana diede un'occhiata alla sedia prima di sedersi. Facendolo, studiò alcuni degli opuscoli dietro la scrivania, accigliandosi per le strane allitterazioni. I suoi occhi si posarono su un pezzo di carta con un triangolo arcobaleno capovolto, con le parole SPAZIO SICURO stampate sotto.

"Come posso aiutarti?" sorrise Emma.

"Lei, uh... si ricorda di novembre? Il ripostiglio?" iniziò Santana, riaddocchiando il triangolo arcobaleno.

"Uh huh," la signorina Pillsbury annuì. "Stavo cercando la candeggina."

"Giusto," mormorò Santana evitando il contatto visivo.

"Non preoccuparti, so come sono gli studenti del liceo. I tuoi ormoni stanno impazzendo," commentò la signorina Pillsbury tentando di placare l'imbarazzo di Santana. "Però ti consiglio di scegliere un luogo un po' meno... sporco."

"Non sono solo gli ormoni," sospirò Santana.

"Anche a te piacciono i detersivi?" chiese Emma scherzando.

"Ci amiamo," sputò fuori Santana.

Ci fu un momento di silenzio mentre la signorina Pillsbury aspettava che Santana andasse avanti.

"Io e Britt," spiegò Santana. "Stiamo insieme."

"Uh huh," commentò la signorina Pillsbury per niente sorpresa, mentre si spruzzava nervosamente un po' di disinfettante sulle mani. "E da quanto sta andando avanti?"

"Da agosto. Beh, da sempre," ammise Santana. "Ma ufficialmente da agosto."

"Wow, è molto tempo. Specialmente al liceo," commentò Emma. "Deve essere una cosa molto speciale."

"Lo è," annuì Santana. "Per un po' è stato un segreto fra noi due. Ma qualche settimana fa Brittany mi ha detto che la cosa che desiderava di più al mondo era non doversi nascondere."

Emma annuì, tentando di interpretare l'espressione di Santana. "Quindi state pensando di dirlo in giro? E' una grande decisione."

"E' un'_enorme_ decisione," sbuffò Santana, sollevata che la signorina Pillsbury la vedesse come lei. "Ma significa tanto per Britt..."

"Sono onorata che tu lo stia condividendo con me, anche se l'avevo accidentalmente già scoperto," disse la signorina Pillsbury con una voce tranquilla e rassicurante. "A chi vorrebbe dirlo Brittany?"

"Lo abbiamo già detto a qualcuno. Kurt conosce il nostro segreto fin dall'inizio."

"E' un buon amico," commentò la signorina Pillsbury. "Chi altro?"

"Mike e Tina. Loro è come se lo sapessero già. Sono stati molto dolci e di supporto. E poi la scorsa settimana l'abbiamo detto al resto del Glee Club."

"Oh wow, è un mucchio di gente," commentò Emma, spalancando gli occhi.

"Lo so, vero?" esalò Santana. "Alla maggior parte di loro sta bene."

"La maggior parte?"

"Sam è ancora contrariato e Puck è un pervertito," spiegò Santana. "Ma tutti gli altri erano tranquilli. Ero così sollevata." Santana si fermò per un momento mentre le si formava un nodo in gola, ricordando ciò che era appena successo in corridoio. "Ma qualcuno l'ha spifferato." Ci fu un'altra pausa. Santana abbassò la voce fino a che diventò quasi un sussurro. "Proprio ora, Azimio mi ha chiamata... mi ha dato della lesbica in corridoio. E dopo ha detto qualcosa di spiacevole su Britt."

"Oh, cara," bisbigliò Emma, preoccupata. "E' terribile Santana. Mi dispiace tanto."

Santana si strinse nelle spalle. "Posso sopportarlo."

"Non dovresti," mormorò Emma, scuotendo la testa.

Santana arricciò le labbra, evitando nuovamente il contatto visivo. "Sono solo preoccupata che qualcuno possa prendersela con Britt. Lei non è forte come me. Questo è _esattamente_ il motivo per cui non volevo dirlo alla gente..."

"Santana, Brittany è forte _esattamente_ quanto te. Forse anche di più. Solo perché è molto dolce non vuol dire che sia debole."

Santana si trovò in imbarazzo. Non aveva intenzione di dire che Brittany fosse debole. Al contrario, Brittany era forte abbastanza per tutte e due.

"Non è debole," concordò Santana. "Credo di essere solo protettiva. Non voglio che nessuno ferisca i suoi sentimenti. Probabilmente dovrei stare con lei tutto il tempo, pronta a combattere gli stronzi come Azimio."

"Non puoi stare accanto a Brittany tutto il tempo," disse Emma, scuotendo la testa. "Ma forse quello di cui avete bisogno è un gruppo di persone al vostro fianco che si oppongano ai bulli come Azimio sia per _te_ che per lei."

"Tipo cosa, _spazzabulli dei corridoi_?" sogghignò Santana.

"Più o meno. Penso sia tempo che questa scuola abbia una AGE," affermò Emma.

"Una cosa?" chiese Santana con aria confusa.

"Un'alleanza gay-etero. Un club dove persone gay _e _etero possano parlare di cose come coming out, famiglia, uguaglianza, relazioni, e come rendere la nostra scuola un posto sicuro per tutti. Un club che promuova la comprensione e l'accettazione."

"Suona più gay di un pony arcobaleno che indossa un cappello a forma di banana Chiquita," commentò Santana sarcastica.

"Una delle cose di cui dovremmo discutere nell'AGE è il linguaggio, Santana," ribattè Emma. La sua voce nascondeva un accenno di ammonimento. "Come il fatto che non sia giusto utilizzare la parola 'gay' come sinonimo di 'stupido'."

Santana era spiazzata: lei stessa aveva appena usato la parola gay intendendo stupido. "Lei... lei ha ragione," balbettò. "Quindi... sarà tipo un enorme club pubblico dove _tutti _possono entrare?" chiese esitante.

"Questo sta a voi. Molte AGE vengono fondate privatamente. Dovremmo invitare solo la gente di cui ci fidiamo."

Santana contemplò il suggerimento della signorina Pillsbury. Sarebbe stato piacevole avere un luogo dove poter parlare di certe cose. Kurt, Tina e Mike sarebbero sicuramente del gruppo. Anche Mercedes e Rachel.

"Forse... potrebbe essere una cosa positiva," mormorò Santana. "Ma non voglio che io e Britt siamo l'unica coppia."

"Non lo sarete," la rassicurò Emma.

Santana aggrottò le sopracciglia confusa.

"Non siete l'unica coppia gay in questa scuola con una predilezione per lo stanzino del bidello," ammise Emma.

Santana rimase sorpresa, poi si senti sollevata. "Ah no?" chiese.

"No," bisbilgiò Emma, arricciando le labbra per mascherare un sorriso. "Parlerò con qualche altro studente e vedrò di organizzare qualcosa. Vieni domani dopo la scuola."

* * *

Una settimana dopo, Santana uscì nel parcheggio e vide Brittany che la aspettava vicino alla macchina, con gli occhi stretti per la forte luce del sole. "Ehi Britt," la salutò, incapace di contenere il sorriso mentre la avvolgeva in un grosso abbraccio protettivo.

"Ehi, dolcezza," sorrise Brittany.

"Com'è andata la tua giornata?" mormorò Santana, spostandosi indietro e mettendo le mani sulla vita di Brittany.

"E' stata fantastica! Ho preso una B in scienze," rispose entusiasta.

"E' fantastico!" esultò Santana, stringendola in vita. "Sarai grande all'università."

Il sorriso di Brittany si allargò. "Com'è stata la _tua _di giornata?" chiese.

Santana arricciò le labbra, sorridendo dall'eccitazione. "Vieni con me," disse facendo cenno con la testa in direzione dell'edificio.

Brittany inclinò il capo incuriosita.

"Vorrei che venissi a parlare con la signorina Pillsbury e un po' di studenti."

Santana guidò Brittany di nuovo dentro la scuola con un sorriso compiaciuto sul viso. Camminarono lungo il corridoio fino ad un classe nell'ala lontana dell'edificio. Sulla finestrella della porta era stata applicata della carta. Bussò tre volte, fece una pausa per poi bussare altre tre volte. Sentì dei passi, e poi Mercedes socchiuse la porta.

"Benvenute!" sorrise Mercedes, aprendo la porta per farle entrare. Dentro c'erano Kurt, Mike, Tina, Rachel, e la signorina Pillsbury seduti in cerchio. Ma c'erano anche altre facce conosciute della scuola: una ragazza dalla classe di scienze di Brittany che teneva per mano una ragazza della classe di spagnolo di Santana. Un ragazzo della classe di geometria del secondo anno accoccolato di fianco ad un ragazzo che si era trasferito di recente al McKinley. Sorridevano tutti mentre entravano e si mettevano sedute.

"Cos'è, un processo?" chiese Brittany, guardandosi attorno nervosamente.

Santana ridacchiò e prese la mano di Brittany stringendola. "No, Britt. E' un'Alleanza Gay-Etero."

Brittany si guardò intorno nella stanza, cogliendo gli sguardi e le mani intrecciate nel cerchio. Guardò di nuovo Santana con stupore.

"Ora che siamo tutti qui, chi vuole dare inizio al nostro primo incontro?" chiese la signorina Pillsbury. "Penso che dovremmo parlare di tutti i modi in cui le persone possono definire se stesse..."

* * *

"Santana, è stato incredibile!" canticchiò Brittany entusiasta. "Non riesco a credere che tu abbia davvero fondato un'AGE al McKinley," sussurrò mentre camminavano lungo il corridoio vuoto dopo che l'incontro del club fu terminato.

"Non è stato solo merito mio," ammise Santana. "E' stata un'idea della signorina Pillsbury"

"E' lo stesso! Penso sia la cosa più bella che tu abbia mai fatto per me," disse Brittany con entusiasmo. "Ne ho adorato _ogni_ minuto."

"Anch'io," sorrise Santana. "E non l'ho fatto solo per te... l'ho fatto per noi. E... e per me," ammise.

"Mi sento come se adesso potessimo fare _qualsiasi cosa_!" annunciò Brittany. "Persino... persino dirlo ai nostri genitori!"

Santana rallentò il passo. Quello era un ostacolo più grande di quanto fosse pronta a scavalcare. "Iniziamo... iniziamo con l'AGE. Non voglio pensare ai genitori. Non ancora." disse cauta.

"Ok..." sospirò Brittany, rallentando il passo.

Santana si pentì di aver scansato la proposta di Brittany così in fretta, specialmente alla luce della velocità con cui Brittany si era demoralizzata. Dentro di sé sapeva che Brittany aveva ragione. Avrebbero_ dovuto_ dirlo ai loro genitori prima o poi. Allora prese una decisione istantanea, smise di camminare, e si voltò verso Brittany, che inclinò il capo confusa.

"Che c'è?" chiese Brittany.

"Puoi dirlo ai tuoi genitori se vuoi," disse decisa Santana.

"Davvero?" chiese Brittany, gioia e speranza le facevano brillare gli occhi.

"Si," annuì Santana. "Se ti senti pronta... dovresti farlo."

Brittany strillò e avvolse le braccia intorno al collo di Santana. Mentre Brittany la stringeva forte, Santana era terrorizzata al pensiero di come sarebbe stato dirlo ai suoi genitori.


	23. Capitolo 23: Madre, madre

**Capitolo 23: Madre, madre**

_Aprile 2012_

Nota del Team: Volevamo dare in benvenuto ad **Ali **che è entrata a far parte del team e che ci sta dando una preziosissima mano con la traduzione di questa fic. E come sempre grazie alla **the old phib **per il suo impagabile talento come beta. Godetevi il nuovo capitolo! :)

* * *

Santana scese le scale lentamente, piena di paura, ma decisa. Nonostante la sua reazione inorridita alla proposta di Brittany di dirlo ai loro genitori, dopo averci riflettuto sopra, realizzò che stava aspettando un momento perfetto che non sarebbe mai arrivato. Entrò nella sala da pranzo, senendo il battito accelerare. Sua madre aveva preso del cibo cinese tornando a casa e lo stava servendo nei piatti. Suo padre stava leggendo un giornale da sopra i suoi occhiali, al suo solito posto. Santana si sedette sulla sua sedia e prese un cartone di chow mein, servendosi da sola. Ora era il momento giusto.

"Sono veramente felice che siate entrambi a casa. E' bello cenare insieme," esordì Santana. Chiuse gli occhi, maledicendo se stessa per essere sembrata così forzata e formale.

"Ci fa sempre piacere sapere come sta la nostra piccola," rispose Antonio, alzando lo sguardo dal suo giornale per un momento. "Come vanno le cose al McKinley?" chiese riportando gli occhi sul quotidiano.

"Vanno bene. Il Glee club si sta preparando per una competizione importante."

"Ho letto qualcosa a riguardo sul giornale la settimana scorsa," intervenne Dolores. "Parteciperete al grande concorso statale."

Antonio e Dolores annuirono con approvazione continuando a mangiare.

"In realtà è il concorso nazionale," li corresse Santana. Antonio sollevò le sopracciglia piacevolmente sorpreso.

Quando finì di masticare, la signora Lopez aggiunse, "Que bueno, querida."

Santana regalò loro un sorriso sforzato e una scrollata di spalle. "Siamo abbastanza emozionati... il gruppo mi ha persino scelta per cantare un assolo."

"Sarai fantastica, nena. Cosa canterai?"

"E' una canzone degli ABBA che si chiama _Lay All Your Love On Me_," rispose Santana, abbassando lo sguardo sulla sua cena. "La canterò con Brittany." Sperava che per un'improbabile coincidenza avrebbero capito cosa stava cercando di dirgli.

"E' fantastico. Non avrai nulla di cui preoccuparti, visto che canterai con la tua migliore amica."

Santana annuì, delusa che la sua strategia iniziale non avesse funzionato. Prese qualche boccone, masticando lentamente. "Abbiamo fondato un nuovo club a scuola. Io e Brittany, intendo."

"Carino,"commentò Antonio, senza alzare lo sguardo.

"Che tipo di club?" chiese Dolores.

Santana incrociò le caviglie sotto la sedia e si morse il labbro. Eccoci. Facendosi coraggio, immaginò la mano di Brittany nella sua, calda e incoraggiante, per la quale valeva la pena pronunciare quelle parole. "E' uhm... è un'alleanza gay etero."

Calò il silenzio.

"Cosa?" chiese Antonio, alzando lo sguardo.

"Un'alleanza gay etero," ripeté, un po' più forte. "Per i ragazzi che amano i ragazzi e le ragazze che amano le ragazze. Come me."

Nessuno si mosse per alcuni secondi.

"Non lo voglio sentire," sbottò la madre di Santana. "Quello che fai sono affari tuoi, pero no me diga."

Antonio fissò Dolores e si schiarì la gola. "Come va con le cheerleader, Santana?"

Santana si accigliò alla sua domanda. "Ho mollato l'anno scorso." Spostò poi lo sguardo avanti e indietro sui suoi genitori, che si stavano comportando come se non gli avesse appena rivelato il suo segreto più intimo. Quando non mostrarono segni di interesse o emozione, tagliò un pezzo di pollo con la forchetta e lo avvicinò alla bocca. Dopo aver iniziato a masticare cambiò idea: sputò il pollo e pulì la sua postazione. Ripose il suo piatto mezzo pieno sul bancone della cucina e andò di sopra, sbattendo i piedi più forte del necessario.

Santana si domandò cosa si fosse aspettata. Un corteo? Una torta? Si lasciò cadere sul letto, sospirando esasperata. Il suo telefono vibrò. Lo prese e lesse il messaggio di Brittany: _Vieni qui! Abbiamo la torta gelato! _Sorrise e raccolse le sue chiavi. Scese le scale agilmente.

"Vado a casa della mia _amica_," annunciò oltre la spalla mentre sbatteva la porta, senza aspettarsi una risposta.

* * *

"Santana, benvenuta!" canticchiò la signora Pierce mentre apriva la porta ancor prima che Santana fosse arrivata di sopra. "Siamo così _felici _di vederti!" La accolse con quel suo squillante accento del sud mentre allargava le braccia per regalarle un abbraccio.

Non era difficile intuire da dove Brittany avesse preso la sua natura ottimista ed esuberante. La signora Pierce era così allegra e vivace, era quasi come un personaggio dei cartoni animati. Tutto di lei era esagerato; i suoi capelli, i suoi occhi, il suo sorriso e il suo seno. Non che Santana intendesse adocchiare la mamma di Brittany. Ma il top rosa brillante con la profonda scollatura rendeva davvero impossibile non vedere. In qualche modo la signora Pierce riusciva a non sembrare una persona pacchiana nonostante fosse sopra le righe: magari era il suo fascino del Sud. Santana non poteva fare altro che sorridere ogni volta che la vedeva.

"Salve, signora Pierce," rispose, tentando di non lasciar trasparire l'esasperazione prodotta al pensiero dei suoi genitori attraverso la voce.

"Quante volte ti devo dire di chiamarmi Vickie?" disse la signora Pierce con un sorriso, facendo entrare Santana.

"Scusa. Ciao, Vickie," si corresse Santana mentre entrava. La casa era un disastro come al solito: mucchi di riviste, scarpe e utensili sui tavoli, sulle sedie e sul pavimento. Lungo una parete del soggiorno dei Pierce c'era inspiegabilmente una collezione di elaborate, ma vuote, gabbie per uccelli. C'erano poi due divani bianchi uno di fronte all'altro con un tavolo in mezzo. Brittany era seduta di fianco a suo padre, Gordon. C'era un mazzo di carte sul tavolo, Go Fish, notò Santana, piatti e una torta gelato che aspettava solo di essere tagliata.

"Santana!" Gordon si alzò dal divano a braccia spalancate. Era allegro tanto quanto sua moglie, e parlava sempre gesticolando ampiamente. "Che bello vederti!" Avvolse Santana in un abbraccio deciso. "Sei sempre più adorabile ogni giorno che passa. Mi sembra di vedere una piccola _scintilla _nei tuoi occhi."

"Oh, smettila," lo riprese Vickie con un sorrisetto. "Non mettere in imbarazzo questa povera ragazza." La prima volta che Santana aveva incontrato i genitori di Brittany, aveva capito in fretta perché a volte fosse così silenziosa: era difficile ottenere la parola intorno a Gordon e Vickie.

"Ehi Santana," Brittany si alzò sorridente e la avvolse in un abbraccio, aggiungendo una stretta in più.

"Ehi, Britt" la salutò Santana dolcemente contro il suo collo, dandole un'occhiata dolce mentre si sedeva sul divano opposto rispetto a lei e Gordon.

"Dov'è Hayley?" domandò Santana.

"E' ancora agli allenamenti di calcio. Stavamo per mangiare il dolce quando ho pensato, 'scommetto che a Santana piacerebbe un pezzo di torta gelato in questo momento'. Perciò ho chiesto a Brittany di invitarti," spiegò Vickie mentre afferrava un coltello e iniziava a tagliare la torta.

"Beh, grazie," disse Santana.

"In realtà, la torta era solo una scusa," ammise Gordon. "E' che non vedevamo l'ora di parlarti."

"Ah si?" rispose Santana incuriosita. Vickie le passò un pezzo di torta.

"E' una cosa importante," iniziò Gordon. "Non potremmo essere più felici per te e la nostra piccola Britt."

Santana guardò Brittany che le regalò di nascosto un sorriso. Santana era confusa e pensò che forse stessero parlando del duetto che avrebbero cantato alle Nazionali.

"Già, siamo ehm... siamo veramente emozionate. A chi non piace _Mamma Mia_?" commentò Santana mentre prendeva una forchettata della torta gelato.

I Pierce si misero a ridere.

"Beh, siamo felici anche per quello," rispose Gordon. "Ma è _questa_," indicò con un dito entrambe le ragazze "la cosa da festeggiare."

Santana guardò i tre Pierce che le stavano sorridendo e raggelò quando capì di cosa stavano parlando. Osservò Brittany, che si limitò ad annuire sorridendo. Santana comprese con un po' di terrore che era appena arrivata ad una festa di coming out in stile Pierce. Lanciò un'occhiata sofferente a Brittany per non averla avvisata, ma l'altra continuò a sorriderle dall'altra parte del tavolo.

"Congratulazioni, ragazze!" se ne uscì Gordon.

"Eravamo sicuri che sotto ci fosse qualcosa di speciale!" E siamo davvero felici che anche voi due lo abbiate capito," si lasciò sfuggire Vickie, passando a Brittany e Gordon la loro fetta di torta.

"Non credo che avrei potuto potuto scegliere una ragazza più carina, intelligente, e dolce per la mia piccola Britt, nemmeno immaginandomela," rifletté Gordon, contemplando le gabbie per uccelli sul muro. Vickie annuì concordando con lui.

"Ehm... grazie," balbettò Santana concentrandosi sulla sua torta per evitare di osservare le espressioni intorno a lei.

"Brittany ce l'ha detto a cena. Siamo molto felici e orgogliosi di entrambe," aggiunse Gordon.

"Grazie," farfugliò ancora Santana con la bocca piena di gelato.

"Vogliamo che tu sappia che sei _sempre _la benvenuta qui. Considerala la tua seconda casa," affermò Vickie calorosamente, servendosi un pezzo di torta. "Faremo fare una copia della chiave per te se lo vorrai."

"Grazie, signora Pierce," rispose Santana. "Volevo dire, Vickie." Era più che sopraffatta dall'improvvisa, esuberante reazione che avevano avuto i genitori di Brittany.

"E _non vediamo l'ora _di sfilare con voi due quest'estate alla parata di Columbus," continuò la donna.

"Ah sì, il gruppo AGEDO!" intervenne Gordon. "Mi fa ritornare alla mente ricordi di gioventù..."

"Ha marciato con la AGEDO da ragazzo?" chiese Santana, cercando disperatamente di deviare l'argomento della conversazione da se stessa, per una volta.

"Tutti gli anni," rispose Gordon. "I miei genitori erano etero, e mio fratello ed io eravamo troppo giovani per capire veramente, ma marciavamo tutti insieme ogni anno. Erano avanti rispetto a quel periodo."

"E' una cosa davvero dolce," rispose Santana.

"Non è mai troppo presto per insegnare la tolleranza," aggiunse Vickie fra un boccone e l'altro.

"Non potrei essere più d'accordo, ma c'è qualcosa di quella parola... tolleranza. Non mi fa impazzire. Non conosco nessuno che voglia essere _tollerato _e io per primo non voglio di certo che Brittany sia tollerata. Penso che dovremmo usare il termine _celebrare _invece."

"Sai cosa intendevo, Gordon," lo stuzzicò sua moglie.

La famiglia Pierce era così facile da amare, anche se erano completamente fuori di testa.

"Quindi, tornando a voi ragazze... vogliamo che sappiate che, stasera, qui non siete tollerate... siete celebrate!" affermò allegro Gordon.

"In bocca al lupo!" esclamò Vickie.

"Possiamo continuare a dormire insieme?" chiese Brittany.

Santana la guardò sbalordita.

"Assolutamente!" rispose sua madre come se fosse la cosa più logica del mondo. "Gordon ed io pensiamo che l'esplorazione sia una parte importante dell'adolescenza. Non vorremmo privarvene."

Santana avrebbe voluto infilare la testa sotto i cuscini del divano dall'imbarazzo.

"Ma in ogni caso vogliamo essere certi che siate protette," cantilenò Gordon. "Quindi faremo un po' di ricerche-"

"Dai, Gordon, non vogliono parlarne in questo momento. E' la loro festa!" lo interruppe Vickie.

"Grazie," sospirò Santana sollevata che la donna avesse capito. "Mi fa molto piacere che la cosa vi stia bene."

"Ci sta più che bene," rispose Vickie.

"Ancora meglio della panna su questa torta," aggiunse il marito prendendo una forchettata. "Ma Santana... come stai _tu _a riguardo?"

"Bene," rispose tranquillamente con un'alzata di spalle. "E' più facile ora che ho Britt. Ma, sapete... è pur sempre il liceo, che fa schifo, che tu sia gay o etero."

"E la tua famiglia? Lo sa?" chiese Gordon.

Ci fu un minuto di silenzio durante il quale Santana non rispose e continuò a masticare di proposito. Lo spirito della festa volò fuori dalla finestra.

"Beh... ora lo sanno," rispose riluttante, tenendo gli occhi fissi sulla torta.

I Pierce rimasero in silenzio per un momento, dandole la possibilità di continuare. Brittany spalancò gli occhi sorpresa.

"Gliel'ho detto anch'io stasera," continuò poi. "Non avevo idea che anche Britt avesse intenzione di dirvelo oggi."

"E?" la spronò la signora Pierce.

Santana abbassò lo sguardo sul suo piatto. "Hanno tipo... ehm... beh, loro non hanno voluto saperne," mormorò. "Hanno fatto finta che non avessi detto nulla."

"Oh, tesoro," disse con amore Vickie, stringendo la ragazza in un abbraccio. "Loss-iento" la donna tentava sempre di usare lo spagnolo con Santana, ma il suo accento lo rendeva ridicolo. "Non dargli troppo peso. Ci ripenseranno."

"Non saprei," borbottò la ragazza.

Brittany si alzò per spostarsi di fianco a Santana e prenderle la mano. Anche se sapeva che stava cercando di confortarla, Santana rabbrividì. Non si erano mai tenute per mano davanti a degli adulti. Era strano, era come se stessero facendo qualcosa di sbagliato. Ma quando vide Gordon e Vickie guardarsi negli occhi, osservare le loro mani strette e sorridere, decise che probabilmente era okay.

"Dagli tempo," la rassicurò Gordon. "Nessuno può guardarvi e dire che quello che c'è fra voi non sia meraviglioso."

Santana sospirò. Strinse più forte la mano della sua ragazza e la guardò negli occhi. Gli occhi di Brittany brillavano di sicurezza.

"Spero che abbiate ragione," commentò Santana.

"Bene, nel frattempo puoi venire qui quando hai voglia di festeggiare un po'," la rassicurò Gordon.

"A casa dei Pierce è sempre una festa," rispose Santana con un sorriso, cercando di mantenere il buonumore. Ma dentro di sé era distrutta. Certo, la reazione dei Pierce era stata un po' sopra le righe, ma la preferiva di certo al pesante silenzio che aveva ricevuto a casa sua. Perché non potevano reagire _così _anche i suoi genitori?


	24. Capitolo 24: Strobosfera

**Capitolo 24: Strobosfera**

Il titolo del capitolo è preso da "Mirrorball", un album di Sarah McLachlan.

* * *

Santana si chinò sul suo tavolo per il trucco per guardarsi allo specchio mentre si metteva il rossetto. Sfregò insieme le labbra per controllare che il colore le ricoprisse uniformemente. Aprì la bocca per essere sicura di non averne sui denti e, facendo un passo indietro, fece scorrere il palmo delle mani lungo il vestito per eliminare le pieghe. Il suo abito era di un acceso color melanzana, lungo fino al pavimento, di raso brillante, drappeggiato sul seno e accarezzava con morbidezza le sue curve. I suoi capelli scuri, sciolti in boccoli, le incorniciavano il viso e le ricadevano sulle spalle.

Avevano deciso di farsi una sorpresa a vicenda con i vestiti del ballo. Lo scorso anno era stata comunque una sorpresa, ma la situazione era completamente differente. Neanche si parlavano durante le settimane precedenti. Quell'anno era tutta un'altra storia. Anche se avevano deciso di farsi una sorpresa, Santana una mattina aveva sbirciato nell'armadio della sua ragazza mentre Brittany era di sotto a dare da mangiare a Charity. Aveva dovuto sforzarsi per trattenere il sorriso causato dal battito del suo cuore alla vista quel vestito: color rosa pallido, senza spalline con un nastro di raso bianco intorno alla vita ed un accenno di sottogonna visibile all'altezza delle caviglie. In quel momento si immaginò Brittany mentre si preparava e come il vestito le sarebbe stato alla perfezione: avrebbe messo in risalto il colore della sue guance e delle sue labbra. Santana non sapeva se sarebbe riuscita a trattenersi dal baciarla per tutta la sera.

Guidò fino a casa di Brittany, e dopo aver salutato velocemente i loro amici che si erano ritrovati sul portico, salì le scale e bussò alla porta della sua camera. Quando Brittany la invitò ad entrare, aprì la porta. La intravide riflessa nello specchio prima che si voltasse sorridente per scoprire il vestito di Santana.

"Oh, S..." sospirò Brittany. "E' perfetto."

Santana le rispose con un sorriso e le si avvicinò.

"Sei bellissima, B," le disse, accarezzandole il braccio con la mano mentre osservava il suo vestito. "Questo colore è perfetto su di te."

"Grazie," rispose Brittany, arrossendo leggermente.

Santana pensò fosse divertente il fatto che riuscisse ancora a far arrossire la sua ragazza. Farsi complimenti a vicenda era normale come respirare. Eppure Brittany riusciva decisamente a farle sentire la farfalle nello stomaco, quindi suppose di averne capito il motivo. Poi la baciò. "La mia sarà la ragazza più carina," affermò, allontanandosi con un sorriso.

"No," rispose l'altra scuotendo la testa con un sorriso, "La mia."

Il sorriso di Santana si allargò. "No no," ribattè. "Vinco io."

"Parità," propose l'altra, accarezzandole i capelli dolcemente.

Santana ridacchiò. "I nostri amici ci stanno aspettando di sotto," annunciò facendo un passo indietro e raccogliendo la borsetta di Brittany, se la sistemò sotto il braccio al fianco della propria. "E penso che i tuoi vogliano scattare abbastanza foto da riempire un intero hard disk." Quindi scesero le scale e raggiunsero l'ingresso.

"Aspetta!" urlò Brittany mentre stavano per aprire la porta. "Stai dimenticando qualcosa."

"Cosa?" le domandò. Aveva la sua ragazza, la sua borsetta, la borsetta della sua ragazza e il suo biglietto: di che altro aveva bisogno?

Brittany corse in cucina e tornò con in mano una gardenia. Santana le lanciò uno sguardo incerto mentre gliela porgeva. "Questa era la più profumata, quindi l'ho presa per te."

Santana si sciolse, "Oh, Britt, sei dolcissima." Si avvicinò per annusare il fiore.

"Wow, ha un profumo meraviglioso. Io ehm... mi dispiace non ti ho preso nulla. Non... non sapevo quali fossero le regole."

"Fa lo stesso," Brittany alzò le spalle con un sorriso. "Vorrà dire che ti starò vicina tutta la sera così sarà come condividerne una."

Santana annuì e prese la gardenia facendo attenzione, notando che non aveva nè una spilla nè un nastro per il polso. Esaminò il vestito, cercando di capire dove poterla mettere. Brittany la riprese e la sollevò verso i capelli di Santana, facendo scivolare lo stelo in una delle forcine annidate fra i suoi boccoli.

"Ecco," le disse. Toccò il fiore e la guardò negli occhi, il tempo sembrò rallentare mentre le sussurrava, "Mi togli il respiro."

Mentre la osservava, una parte di Santana desiderava poter avere la serata tutta quanta per loro. Sentì il suo cuore battere mentre si sporgeva per baciarla abbastanza delicatamente da non sbavare il loro rossetto.

"Sei pronta?" chiese Brittany dopo un momento col sorriso sulle labbra, prendendo la sua borsetta da Santana.

"Coraggio," sussurrò, facendo un respiro profondo. Brittany afferrò la maniglia e le due ragazze raggiunsero la veranda dove i loro amici le stavano già aspettando per scattare delle foto.

La palla da discoteca sul soffitto rifletteva sulla folla di adolescenti luci scintillanti sopra la pista da ballo mentre Santana e Brittany ballavano con i loro amici con dipinti sul viso sorriso smaglianti. I bassi pulsavano mentre la serata trascorreva. Tutti quanti iniziavano ad essere stanchi, ma nessuno voleva smettere di ballare. Poi il ritmo rallentò e le luci si abbassarono. Nel gruppo tutti si osservarono, alcuni nervosamente, alcuni con felicità mentre formavano le coppie per il primo lento.

Santana guardò la sua ragazza. Sapeva che quel momento sarebbe arrivato, ma ciò non lo rendeva meno snervante. Sicuramente Brittany avrebbe voluto ballare con lei. Lo voleva anche lei... magari però su una pista da ballo deserta. Brittany poi le prese la mano, tirandola a se lentamente.

"E' tutto okay," le sussurrò nell'orecchio. "Tutti stanno guardando la persona con la quale stanno ballando."

Santana annuì, avvolgendo con esitazione le braccia intorno al suo collo. Forse avrebbe potuto semplicemente affondare il viso nella spalla di Brittany e far finta che fossero sole sulla pista.

"Non sei felice che non mi sono messa dei tacchi altissimi?" mormorò Brittany, nel tentativo di far rilassare la sua ragazza.

Santana sorrise e le si avvicinò ulteriormente. Si accoccolò sulla spalla di Brittany, voltando la testa all'infuori e ascoltando il suo respiro circondata dal profumo di gardenia. Lanciò un'occhiata lungo la pista alle altre coppie. Qualcuno sembrava felice, qualcuno imbarazzato, e un ragazzo sembrava particolarmente triste mentre ballava con la sua egualmente triste ragazza. Quasi tutti avevano un compagno di ballo. Brittany aveva ragione: erano tutti impegnati a guardare il proprio compagno o i propri piedi.

E poi notò Azimio, appoggiato contro il muro dall'altra parte della stanza, osservare lei e Brittany. Azimio cominciò a camminare sulla pista da ballo. Il cuore di Santana iniziò a battere forte dalla paura e i suoi arti si irrigidirono. Ma non era l'unica ad averlo visto: Rachel, sempre sul chi va là, mormorò qualcosa con urgenza a Finn e Mercedes. Finn diede un colpetto sulla spalla a Puck e Mike, facendo un cenno col capo e occhi sbarrati in direzione di Brittany e Santana. I ragazzi fecero muovere le proprie ragazze vicino a Santana e Brittany, sfiorandole. A quel punto, Brittany capì che stava accadendo qualcosa di strano e allentò la presa sulla vita della sua ragazza: i loro amici erano troppo vicini, pur continuando a ballare con le proprie compagne. Rachel fece entrare nel cerchio anche Kurt e Blaine, facendoli avvicinare alle due ragazze: erano talmente vicini che i loro gomiti si scontravano. Santana si guardò intorno confusa per diversi istanti, tenendosi stretta a Brittany. Alla fine capì che cosa stava accadendo: i loro amici avevano formato un cerchio protettivo attorno alle due coppie gay sulla pista da ballo. Mentre Azimio si avvicinava, Puck, Finn e Lauren si separarono dai propri compagni di ballo e gli lanciarono un'occhiataccia.

"Possiamo aiutarti in qualche modo, Azimio?" domandò Finn con voce dura.

"Perchè ora siamo impegnati a ballare con le nostre ragazze," aggiunse Puck. "Ti consigliamo di trovare qualcuno con cui ballare oppure di andartene dalla pista."

Azimio squadrò Santana, Brittany, Kurt e Blaine. "E _quelli_ che ci fanno qui?" sogghignò.

"Stanno _ballando_," esclamò Finn. "Hanno tutto il diritto di stare qui."

"Sai, non sono sicura ti abbia sentito, Puck," intervenne Lauren, facendo qualche passo verso il bullo. "Azimio, non credo sia _difficile _da capire, o ti trovi qualcuno con cui ballare, cosa che a questo punto ritengo estremamente _improbabile_, oppure faresti meglio a sparire." Gonfiò il petto con aria minacciosa.

Azimio la guardò per un momento, per poi sbuffare e proseguire nella direzione opposta.

Rachel fece a Finn e Puck un cenno di approvazione. Lo stretto cerchio attorno ai quattro ragazzi si allentò. Santana e Brittany non avevano mosso un muscolo per tutto il tempo: erano rimaste ferme una fra le braccia dell'altra in mezzo alla pista. Quindi rivolsero lo sguardo ai loro amici che stavano ballando come se nulla fosse accaduto.

"E' successo davvero?" domandò Santana, guardandosi intono sbalordita.

"Mi sa di sì," rispose Brittany, ugualmente sorpresa. "Abbiamo i migliori amici del mondo," dichiarò.

Santana annuì con un cenno d'approvazione, continuando a guardarsi intorno. Brittany doveva aver notato il panico riflesso sul viso dell'altra. Così la avvicinò a se, stringendola con sicurezza. Il gesto richiamò l'attenzione di Santana che riappoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla.

"Stai bene?" le mormorò Santana nell'orecchio, pur sapendo che Brittany stava bene; era _lei _che si sentiva a disagio. Brittany rispose annuendo. "Possiamo andarcene se vuoi..." suggerì poi Santana.

Brittany rispose all'ansia di Santana mostrandole la propria sicurezza. "Voglio restare. Finn ha ragione, abbiamo tutto il diritto di essere qui," affermò.

Santana annuì, sforzandosi di crederci. Eppure continuava a sentire una fredda, fastidiosa tensione in corpo.

"Chiudi gli occhi," le mormorò Brittany nell'orecchio. "Fai finta che ci siamo solo noi sulla pista."

Santana chiuse gli occhi. Respirò profondamente, tentando di calmarsi. Quello che percepì respirando furono profumi familiari: la pelle di Brittany, l'odore di lacca per capelli e rossetto, e l'inebriante profumo di gardenia nell'aria. Si sentì leggermente più calma.

"Ci siamo solo io e te," la rassicurò, stringendola più forte in vita.

"Solo io e te..." sospirò Santana.

Provò a immaginarsi la pista vista dalla strobosfera posizionata sul soffitto: un mare di studenti del McKinley che ondeggiavano lentamente, immersi nelle luci riflesse dagli specchi. Nella sua testa, vide gli altri studenti iniziare a dissolversi gradualmente. In quel momento rimasero solo due persone: una ragazza dal vestito rosa che ballava con una ragazza dal vestito viola scuro. Sorrise e sentì la guancia arricciarsi contro la spalla della sua ragazza, cercando di riportare quella consapevolezza dentro di se. Ora c'era davvero _lei _nella visione che aveva immaginato: da sola sulla pista, che ballava con la persona più importante del suo mondo. La serata era perfetta e non avrebbe voluto finisse mai.


End file.
